Ranma 12 AS
by The Altered Destinies
Summary: A story inspired by ALML, sort of a alternate, alternate dimension. By Serguei Rocha
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes Ranma and it's characters and so forth are property of Rumiko Takahashi/Shogukan Inc. This fan fiction story is inspired by Celeste Byrd's "A Little Motherly Love." This is the One Shot Version.(Celeste Byrd gave me permission.) Ranma AS is my second story since high school. My first story was called "The Ring." It's not found on the international network.  
To read the original versions, go to Wade's home page.

Prologue Scene: A young man in a Chinese style red silk shirt by the name of Ranma and his mother Nodoka Saotome, who was dressed in a blue kimono with a red serpent-like creature decorated on it, are walking through the streets of Nerima, a district in Tokyo, Japan. Each of them were carrying a big knapsack on their backs. Nodoka was also carrying a sheathed Katana in her arms. Ranma also had a sheathed long sword tied to his knapsack. They have just got back from a training period in China and decide to pay a visit to an old friend.

Ranma: So mom, what do you know about this Tendo person?

Nodoka: I do know that Soun Tendo is the head of the Tendo Training Hall. He was also a friend of your fathers.

Ranma: I see. Any reason why we are dropping by his house?

Nodoka: Your father, before he died, said to drop by the training hall some time.

Ranma: I guess. You know, now that I think of it, I only knew dad for a few years. I never really knew him.

Nodoka: He was a kind and righteous man, son. He may have had his bad points, but he was my husband and he was your father. I loved him. I loved him so much, that I honored his last wish. That wish was for me to teach you the martial arts and to raise you as a man amongst men. I just hope that my knowledge of the martial arts was good enough for you to run the Saotome school.

Ranma: Come on, mom. If I can kick anybody's ass, you must be doing something right.

Nodoka: (Slaps Ranma on the back of the head) Your language,  
Ranma; furthermore, I did not teach you to "kick ass" as you put it. I taught you to defend yourself.

Ranma: (Rubbing the back of his head) Did you have to hit me so hard?

Nodoka: You're not supposed to use foul language in front of your mother.

Ranma: Sorry.

Nodoka: You do that somewhere else.

Ranma: Right.

Nodoka: Tell you what. You go ahead and meet the Tendo's while I go to the store to buy some groceries.(hands a piece of paper to Ranma). The address is on that paper.

Ranma: Got it. See you. (Ranma runs off).

[Ranma runs off to the Tendo training hall; Nodoka turns the opposite direction and goes to the grocery store]

[Meanwhile, an animal that looks like a cat watches Ranma from the trees. The cat decides to follow.]

Ranma 1/2 AS Originally "A Little Motherly Love"  
By Serguei Rocha Original Stories by Celeste Byrd Section 1: First Meetings Scene: Ranma keeps running to make it on time to the Tendo Training Hall. He rounds the corner at high speed; he doesn't notice the woman in front of him, who was carrying a grocery bag. Ranma runs into the woman, causing her to fall to the ground and spilling her grocery bags.

Woman: Oww!

Ranma: Oh God, I'm sorry!

Woman: That's all right, young man. Just watch where you're going next time.

Ranma: Here. Let me help you up.(offers a hand to the woman).

Woman: Thank you.(takes Ranma's hand and gets up)

[As Ranma helps the woman up, he can't help but be stunned by the woman's beauty. She had brown hair that was in a pony tail. She also had a pretty face that didn't need any make up to bring out her beauty. She was dressed in a long dress; the top was a white blouse and the dress was green. The woman also had a slender figure which caught Ranma's eye. Ranma kept holding the woman's soft hands even after she got up. Ranma's mind was in dreamland]

Woman: Young man?

Ranma: Huh?

Woman: You can let go of my hand now.

Ranma: (blushes and lets go of the woman's hand) Sorry.

Woman: Honestly. Where were you going in such a hurry?

Ranma: The Tendo Training Hall.

Woman: If so, you're going the wrong way. It's on the right corner,  
not the left.

Ranma: How do you know that?

Woman: I live there.

Ranma: Are you Mr. Tendo's wife?

Woman: (a little sad and hurt) Eldest daughter.

Ranma: Oops.

Woman: It's okay. I am 19, but I admit, I do look a bit old.

Ranma: (trying hard to disagree) No way! I've never met a girl as young and cute as you!

Woman: (blushes lightly) Cute?

Ranma: (nervously) What I meant was beautiful! Yeah, that's it!

Woman: (blushes a beet red)No. Cute is fine.

Ranma: (smiles)Beautiful suits you more.

Woman:(looking embarrassed) Stop it! That's enough!

Ranma: (looks apologetic but try's to keep smiling)Sorry. I got a little carried away. You are beautiful, though.

Woman: Didn't I tell you to stop?

Ranma: Sorry again. By the way, my name's Saotome Ranma.(bows to the woman)

Woman: My name is Tendo Kasumi.

Ranma: So, were you heading home?

Kasumi: I was, but now I have to get to the grocery store again.

Ranma: You won't have to.(Picks up the grocery bags) My mom went to the store; plus she told me to go ahead and meet your family.

Kasumi: Since we're both going there, we'll walk together.

Ranma: (blushing) Sure!

Kasumi: I'll lead the way.

[Kasumi and Ranma walk together to the Tendo Training Hall. On the way, Ranma talks about his martial arts training in the many parts of Japan and China. Kasumi talks about her life in general. She assumed the position as the caretaker of the Tendo Family when her mother died.]

Kasumi: You have led an interesting life.

Ranma: Well, my mom decided to take me on a training trip because it was my dad's last wish. You could say that since then,  
I've had some pretty interesting adventures.

Kasumi: Since my mother died, I've done all I can to take care of my family. My father would've fallen apart if I just sat in the house doing nothing.

Ranma: You mentioned you had to quit school.

Kasumi: Family comes first, Ranma. You should know that.

Ranma: I see.

Kasumi: I mentioned that I have two younger sisters.

Ranma: (raising an eyebrow and looking at Kasumi) What about it?

Kasumi: I should warn you about them. Nabiki tends to make money off anything; I don't approve of this, but she does make a living.

Ranma: So she's shady.

Kasumi: Just be wary. My youngest sister Akane is a martial artist. But to me, she's just a very active athlete.

Ranma: A tomboy.

Kasumi: She'd have your head for that comment.

Ranma: (gulps nervously) They can't be that bad. I mean, we all have our quirks.

Kasumi: I guess.

[the two arrive at the Tendo home and are outside the gates]

Kasumi: Well, here we are.

[Ranma is impressed at the set up of the Tendo Home. Behind the stone gates, There was a two story home and on the side was the dojo. In the back yard, there was a koi pond with some beautiful colorful fish. Ranma runs around the yard to take in the surroundings. Indeed he is too impressed for words]

Ranma: ...

Kasumi: Do you like it?

Ranma: Oh yeah. A big home, a dojo, and some space. Maybe staying here won't be so bad.

Kasumi: Are you planning to stay?

Ranma: Not too long. I mean if that's a problem-

Kasumi: Not at all, Ranma-san.

Ranma: (blushes)Must you be so formal?

Kasumi: It's good manners. You know, you smell funny.

Ranma: Sorry about that. I haven't taken a bath in hours.

Kasumi: You can use mine.

Ranma: (raising an eyebrow) You're offering your bathroom to a complete stranger?

Kasumi: (smiles) I trust you, Ranma-san.

Ranma: Okay then.(setting down the grocery bags on the ground )Look, Kasumi. Before we go any further, I want to tell you something.

Kasumi: (teasing and smiling) You're not going to declare you're love for me, are you?

Ranma: (teasing and smiling) Not unless you want me too.

Kasumi: (giggles)You're a flirt.

Ranma: Seriously though. What I'm about to show you might give you a panic attack.

Kasumi: (concerned) What might that be?

Ranma: I mentioned quirks. I got a big one and it might scare you.

Kasumi: Ranma, I'm a big girl. I'm as calm as can be.

Ranma: (taking out a bottle of water from his pocket) Here goes.

[Ranma pours the water over his head. To Kasumi's surprise,  
Ranma turns into a girl with red hair, a little bit short in size, and a pretty figure]

Kasumi:...

Ranma-chan: (relieved) Oh good. You didn't panic.

[because she hears the female voice, Kasumi faints]

Ranma-chan: (sarcastically) You just fainted.

[Ranma-chan picks up Kasumi and starts to the door]

Ranma-chan: (a bit sad) I guess I can't blame you. It's not everyday you meet a guy who turns into a girl. (Sighs) I guess you won't talk to me anymore. I was really beginning to like you.

Scene: Ranma is now in Kasumi's room; he lays her on the bed and covers her up. Ranma smiles at Kasumi's still form.

Ranma-Chan: She'll be up soon. I guess it couldn't hurt to use the bathroom while your family is away. I'll meet them once they get back.

[Ranma starts to the bathroom, but briefly looks over his shoulder at Kasumi]

Ranma-chan: Kasumi-chan...

Scene: Meanwhile, in another part of town, two school girls walk out of Furinkan High School side by side. One girl has short,  
brown hair; the other has long, black hair. The one in brown seems to be walking calmly. The one in black seems to be angry. They both walk down the street as they head for home.

Akane: I swear. If Kuno shows up tomorrow, I'll break his back!

Nabiki: Really, Akane. Look, I know it's Kuno's fault for all those boys challenging you every morning. But I don't think breaking his back is going to solve the problem.

Akane: If you're so concerned about him, why don't you date him?!

Nabiki: I wouldn't date that loser even if he paid me.

Akane: (getting very angry) Whatever. Now there's the thing about a boy staying at our house!

Nabiki: Oh yeah. It seems daddy had a friend who died about 10 years ago. He also said that the widow and her son are dropping by. I believe that the son's name is Saotome Ranma.

Akane: (still angry) Doesn't matter! If he try's anything, I'll break his neck!

Nabiki: Come on, Akane. Must you act with every guy this way?

Akane: Serves them right for being so immature.

Nabiki: (teasing) Not like your sweet Tofu, huh?

Akane: (blushing and turning to Nabiki furiously) That's Dr. Tofu,  
Nabiki, and he's not like the other guys!

Nabiki: (looks at Akane seriously) Listen, little sister. That guy-for one thing- is too old for you.

Akane: So? Love knows no bounds!

Nabiki: Second, he only see's you as a little immature schoolgirl.

Akane: (looking down sadly)...

Nabiki: The third one is really going to hurt you. The good doctor only has eyes-so to speak-for our big sister, Kasumi.

Akane: (sadly) The way Dr. Tofu acts when she's around-

Nabiki: ( Cutting Akane off) ...Has got be one of the most amusing acts I've ever seen.

Akane:(angry) Stop it, Nabiki! You wouldn't understand!

Nabiki: (raising an eyebrow) Understand what?

Akane: Being in love!

Nabiki: I got better things to do than moon over somebody all my life existence. I'm better than that.

Akane: Like counting Yen, you heartless Scrooge.

Nabiki: Now, now. That's not very nice refereeing to your big sister Nabiki that way.

Akane: (angry) Fine. Whatever.

[The two sisters arrive at the Tendo Training Hall. They first notice the gates are already opened. The two were surprised to see two grocery bags on the ground. ]

Nabiki: (calm) That's funny. Kasumi never leaves the groceries outside. Maybe she finally broke down after all these years.

Akane: It's probably nothing. Listen, I'm going to take a bath. You go ahead and take the groceries in.

Nabiki: (sounding a bit hurt) Oh poop. Must I be condemned to manual labor?

Akane: (sternly) Very funny, Nabiki. Just carry them in.

Nabiki:(Sarcastically) Woe is me.

[As Akane heads to the bathroom, Nabiki notices her father, Soun Tendo, coming in through the gates with a middle aged woman at his side. Soun seems to be sobbing for some reason, while the woman seems to be calm, yet ashamed at the man. Mostly because she was dragging him by the ear.]

Nabiki: Say daddy, are you dating?

Soun: (sobbing) No!

Lady: Act your age, Tendo-san! Honestly.

Soun: (sobbing happily) This is my departed friends wife, Saotome Nodoka.

Nabiki: (Bows to Nodoka) Good afternoon, Saotome-san.

Nodoka: Good afternoon, Nabiki-chan.

Soun: (still sobbing) Oh happy day!

Nodoka: Is your father always like this?

Nabiki: Most of the time. Anyway, I thought you were bringing your son over.

Nodoka: He went on ahead. I was going to buy some groceries, but I bumped into your father. He was so happy to see me that he burst into tears and was babbling about a deal being held up. I swear, if I wasn't who I am, I'd have you father committed to the psychiatric ward. Of course I had to drag him home and I had to forget about the shopping.

Nabiki: (curious) You say your son went on ahead. But I haven't seen him yet.

Nodoka: That's funny. Ranma should be here by now.

[Everyone hears a scream from upstairs, which brings attention to the people who are outside. It even brings Soun out of his sobbing state. Then Akane runs out of the house, screaming angrily as she picks up a nearby boulder.]

Akane: I'll kill the pervert! I swear I'll drown him in the tub!

Nabiki: (a bit concerned) Hey Akane, what's up?

Akane: There's a pervert in the bathroom!

Nabiki: {Didn't think there was anyone brave enough to peek on Akane} Why didn't you just kill him with your bare hands?

Akane: Because I was afraid!  
Nodoka: Put the rock down. Akane, is it? That won't be necessary.

Akane: (whirling to Nodoka) I think it's very necessary!

[Ranma enters the yard with a sheepish grin and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Everyone takes notice, including a hopeful Soun.]

Nabiki: You're Ranma, right?

Ranma: (sheepishly) Yeah. Sorry about this.

[Soun runs over to Ranma and hugs him tightly. Soun sobs in happiness while Ranma feels the tight embrace.]

Soun: Oh happy day! Oh how I waited long for this!

Ranma: {This guy's really emotional!} Will you stop that?! You're going to break me half!

[Kasumi comes downstairs. She was feeling a little lightheaded after waking up.]

Kasumi: (yawns) Did I hear Akane scream? I could've sworn

[Kasumi notices Ranma and quickly runs to him. She quickly pushes Soun, causing him to let go of the embrace. Kasumi quickly observes and examines Ranma from head to toe.]

Kasumi: (curiously) I wasn't dreaming, was I?

Ranma: (Nervously) Ah, no.

Kasumi: (quickly hugging Ranma and sobbing a bit) I'm so glad you're here for real, Ranma-san. This confirms that I'm not crazy and I don't need therapy.

Ranma: (smiling at Kasumi) If anybody tells you that you need therapy, I'll kick their sorry behinds from here to America.

Kasumi: (looking up at Ranma and instantly kisses him on the cheek) Thank you, Ranma-san. But you don't have to resort to violence just to appease me.

Ranma: (blushing) I'll try.

[There's a silence. There was also several faces looking at Ranma.  
Nabiki with a raised eyebrow of curiosity, Nodoka just looking calm, Soun looking a bit confused, and Akane looking a very shocked at the development.]

Nodoka: Maybe we should address ourselves to the living room and get acquainted. Maybe calming down a little with some tea.

Scene: Ranma, his mother, and the Tendo Family are in the living room; They are all at the dinner table sitting down. Kasumi,  
Nabiki, and Akane, who is really angry, are sitting together. Ranma sits along her mother and Soun is standing over the Saotome's.

Soun: (now serious faced) I think proper introductions are an order. This is my departed friends wife...

Nodoka: Saotome Nodoka. This is my son...

Ranma: Ranma.

Nodoka: As Kasumi already knows, my son has a certain condition.

Ranma: Mom, it's a curse.

Kasumi: (looking sad, looking down) If you think being a girl is a curse...

Ranma: (desperately) I didn't mean it like that, Kasumi!

Kasumi:(relieved) Thank you, Ranma-san.

Nodoka: (hands Ranma a squirt gun) Son...

Ranma: (rolling his eyes as he takes the squirt gun) Yeah, mom.

[Ranma points the water gun to his temple as if he was going to kill himself. He pulls the trigger and cold water comes out of it's nuzzle. Ranma turns into a girl. Nabiki's eyes brighten in surprise while Akane jaw drops to the floor.]

Nabiki: (a bit calm) Interesting people you know, daddy.

Soun: Even though I haven't met the boy, Ranma wasn't always like this. Not before he and his mother undertook that terrible training exercise.

Flashback Scene: Ranma and his mother are at Jusenkyo, China. A place where there is a cursed training ground. It is the afternoon,  
and Ranma, his mother, and the infamous Jusenkyo guide, finally arrive at the site.

Guide: Here, sir and madam, is the legendary training ground of Jusenkyo. More then hundred springs here. Each one has own tragic legend.

Ranma: Mom, are you sure this is where all the hot martial artists train?

Nodoka: That's what my guidebook says, dear. Not impressed?

Ranma: (yawning) Not much. Don't see what's so special about this place.

[both combatants jump onto a bamboo pole opposite of each other]

Guide: Sir! Madam! What you doing?!

Nodoka: Son, I know how much you love the martial arts, but haven't you thought of settling down? (Taking a crane stance while balancing on the bamboo pole)

Ranma: (smiles challengingly)I'll settle down when I'm dead,  
mom.(taking a defensive stance)

Nodoka: You should apply yourself with studying more, son. I mean, martial arts can't dominate everything in your life.

Ranma: Martial arts doesn't dominate my life. (Jumps at Nodoka with a flying punch) Martial arts is my life, and nothing is going to change that!

Nodoka: (changes stance to a defensive one) Then show me what you have learned, son and pupil of mine.

[Nodoka kicks Ranma in the midsection as he approached. Ranma is sent flying into the air, but safely lands on another bamboo pole.]

Nodoka: (keeping her balance)Just because I'm your mother doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Ranma.

Ranma: I know. {Believe it or not, mom, that's the way I like it}

[Both combatants leap into the air. When they meet, they start attacking at an amazing speed. As they descend, the two fighter leap off each other and land on their respective bamboo poles. They do this for an extensive period of time, attacking each other at full speed and anticipating each others moves. Having enough, Nodoka whips out her Katana. Ranma then whips out what seems to be a long sword]

Nodoka: Son, where did you get that?!

Ranma: I found it somewhere. I figured I would give it to you as a present since you like swords so much.

Nodoka: I prefer my Katana, Ranma. Besides, I think you should have it.

Ranma: But I hate weapons, mom! Besides, I'm better without them!

Nodoka: Sometimes I wonder about your confidence, Ranma. There's going to come a time when you face an unfair opponent,  
and you're going have to resort to a weapon. It has a longer reach and it increases your defense. I'm glad you found that long sword.

Ranma: (Aiming sword at his mom) All right then. We'll fight with swords. But if I win, no more weapon lessons.

Nodoka: Your funeral, son of mine!

Guide: (from a safe distance) Sir! Madam! Very bad if you fall in spring!

[both combatants resume the fight, blades clashing. At first Ranma has the upper hand, but Nodoka's weapon experience gets the better of the young martial artist. Ranma begins to tire and slow down and his concentration begins to weaken. Then Ranma notices a low thrust by Nodoka, which wasn't aimed at him. This confuses Ranma and that cost him. He doesn't notice the Bamboo break under his feet and he begins to lose balance. Ranma falls into a spring, a shocked expression on his face. There's a loud splash. The sword lands somewhere near the spring.]

Guide: Aiya! Not spring of drowned girl!

[The surface of the water is calm for a moment. Then Ranma erupts from the spring like a rocket and lands on an undamaged pole. Nodoka looks at his son closely. Her face is the expression of total shock.]

Nodoka: Son?

Ranma: (high pitched voice) What's up, mom? We done already?

Nodoka: (shocked) Am I going mad?

Guide: There's a tragic story of a girl that drown in spring 1,500 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring-

Nodoka: Ranma, look at yourself! You're my daughter now!

Ranma: (confused) What the...?!

[Ranma looks down at his body and notices that he was a she. Ranma couldn't bring him/herself to scream, for he/she was in too much of a shock.]

Guide: -take body of girl.

Nodoka: (still in shock) Guide, please tell me that there's a cure!

Guide: Hot water will reverse the effect, but cold water will return your son to cursed body.

Nodoka: (calming down and sighing) Oh that's good. We'll just have to find some hot water then.

Ranma: (muttering as she was looking down at herself) My life is going to be interesting from this point on.

-end of Flashback scene-

Scene: Back in the present, Kasumi is in a bit of surprise at the story. She feels sorry for poor Ranma, but at the same time she thinks that the boy shouldn't have gone to that horrible place. You get what you wish for, she thinks. Nabiki looks at Ranma with several degrees of shock. Akane loses her angry expressions.

Soun: Jusenkyo. The legendary training grounds. It's location has always been shrouded in secrecy. But why would they make that horrid place a tourist attraction?

Nabiki: (answering a matter-a-factly) People need to make money,  
right? Take me, for example.  
I can make money of anything. You just name it.

Soun: (pouring contents of a boiling kettle on Ranma) So, hot water changes you back into a boy.

Ranma: (a little miffed and gritting his teeth) Hot, not boiling.

Soun: (patting Ranma on the back) Well, your problem's not so bad now, is it?

Ranma: Why's that?

Soun: Let me re-introduce you to my daughters. You've already met my eldest daughter, Kasumi; she's 19. The one in the short hair is Nabiki; she's 17. The youngest is my only martial arts pupil,  
Akane; she's 16. Pick one.

Ranma: Huh?

Soun: Years before your father died, he and I agreed that you would marry one of my daughters.

Nodoka: Ranma, remember when I mentioned that your father had his bad points?

Ranma: Yeah?

Nodoka: Well, your father wasn't the brightest person in the world. This arrangement has got to be one of the stupidest ideas he's ever had. Plus, he never told me about this because he knew I wouldn't have approved of this.

Ranma: (turning to Soun) Tendo-san, let me be frank. (Shouting)  
You expect me to be engaged to one of your daughters on the basis that I've only known them for an hour?!

Nodoka: I'm sorry, Soun. I raised my son to know that love isn't instant. Besides, this whole arrangement is too old fashioned for him.

Soun: (Bursting into tears) But it's for family honor!

Ranma: (whispering to his mom) Niagra Falls.

Nodoka: Or a reasonable facsimile thereof.

Akane: (standing up, enraged) Why would we marry a pervert like him?!

[Silence engulfs the room. Akane is a little disturbed]

Kasumi: (sternly) Akane, be nice!

Ranma: Hold up, Akane. What did you just call me?

Akane: A pervert, pervert!

Kasumi: Akane!

Ranma: Why am I pervert?

Akane: Because you were in my bathroom, pervert!

Ranma: Kasumi let me use the it! You walk in on me, and I'm the pervert! Yeah, very nice conclusion, Akane!

Nabiki: He's got a point there, little sister.

Akane: Sure, take his side!

Ranma: (impersonating Jack Nicholson) What's the matter, Akane?  
Can't handle the truth?

Akane: I'll show you truth!

[before Ranma could react, Akane lifts up the table. Everybody but Ranma is wise enough to get out of the way. Akane then smashes the table over Ranma's head. Needless to say, Ranma goes down;  
his world becomes black.]

Akane: While we're on the subject of Crazy Jack, here's another one for you! (Lifts up the table again) Here's Johnny!

Kasumi: (now standing between Ranma's still form and the angry Akane. She looks at her littlest sister sternly) Akane! I think that is quite enough!

Akane: (looking at her eldest sister in shock) Kasumi!

Kasumi: If mother was still with us, she'd tell you to go to your room and think about what you just did!

Akane:(calming down) But-

Kasumi: You don't treat guests like this, Akane. Now I 'm taking Ranma upstairs and treat his head. Then I'm going to assure him that he is very welcome in this house!

[Akane falls silent as she let's go of the table. She falls to her knees and bows her head in shame.]

Kasumi: (Scoops up Ranma in her arms, looking at him sadly) Poor boy. (Turns her face to Akane with the same sadness) Maybe you can't handle the truth, little sister.

Akane: Kasumi...

Nabiki: Knives through the heart, big sister.

[Kasumi takes Ranma upstairs]

Nodoka: That was surely interesting.

Nabiki: I'm sorry for my little sister, Saotome-san. She tends to be a violent maniac.

Akane: (sadly) No more knives, Nabiki.

Nabiki: We were on the subject of this engagement. I may have an idea on how to handle this. But's it's going to cost you.

Akane: Nabiki, now is not the time for Yen.

Nodoka: (raising an eyebrow) How much?

Nabiki: 20,000 Yen should cover it.

[Nodoka pulls out a bundle of money strapped to a rubber band. Since it's a lot of money, Nabiki starts to drool]

Nodoka: I use this for travel expenses, dear. (Looks a Nabiki) Wipe that drool off. You look disgusting.

Nabiki: (embarrassed) Oh, sorry.

[Nodoka hands Nabiki 20,000 Yen. Nabiki gladly takes it]

Nabiki: Okay. The thing is, there won't be an engagement.

Soun: (starts crying again) But Why?!

Nabiki: Because, daddy, Ranma's right. Being engaged in less than a day is being unreasonable.

Soun: But-

Nabiki: I'm not finished! Now here's what I propose. The Saotome's will stay here to see if Ranma is compatible with one of us. But if there is going to be an engagement, it will be between Ranma and one of us. You get me, daddy?

Soun: Oh, my daughter is trying to ruin me!

Nodoka: That seems pretty reasonable, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Thank you, Saotome-san.

Nodoka: Let's humor your father, Nabiki. Call me Auntie.

Nabiki: If you insist.

Akane: Count me out, Nabiki. I'm not going to play a part in this. (Gets up angrily and walks through the sliding screen. She slams it on the way out.)

Nodoka: I fear for my sons safety.

Nabiki: She'll cool off.

[Meanwhile, outside the home, a little man watches the house from the shadows with binoculars. He dashes off before he's noticed.]

Scene: After four hours, Ranma finally wakes. He finds himself in a room and he's on a bed. Ranma feels his head and feels a bandage on his head. He was about to fall asleep, but notices a girl in a nightgown, and wakes up fully, never minding the pain.

Ranma: Whoa...

Kasumi: (gasps)Oh, your awake.

Ranma: (sheepishly) Hey. Didn't mean to startle you.

Kasumi: (smiling) I know. By the way, sorry for my little sister's behavior.

Ranma: (groaning and feeling his head) Thanks for bringing that up.

Kasumi: I swear. She gets mad at the slightest things. I don't know why she acts this way.

Ranma: Look, her behavior is not your fault. Maybe it's just the way she is.

Kasumi: But I tried so hard to calm her down. But her behavior towards the opposite sex is still the same. She hates boys.

Ranma: I can see that. Man, my head hurts.

Kasumi: Just lie still, Ranma. By tomorrow, you won't feel any pain.

Ranma: Let me get this straight. Not only did you let me use your bathroom, but your letting me crash into your room for the night.

Kasumi: It looks that way, Ranma-san.

Ranma: Does mom know about this?

[knock on the door]

Kasumi: (whispers) Lie still and close your eyes. It might be Akane. Oh, look away.

Ranma: (whispers) Got it.

[Ranma does as Kasumi says and covers up in bed.]

[Kasumi opens her door. She sees Nodoka]

Kasumi: Saotome-san. Did your day at the mall go well?

Nodoka: Yes, Kasumi. Is my son awake yet?

Kasumi: Uh, no he isn't.

Nodoka: I guess that blow to the head was pretty bad.

Kasumi: Saotome-san, can I ask you a favor?

Nodoka: (raising her right eyebrow) Yes, Kasumi?

Kasumi: (sweating a bit, her heart racing) Can Ranma stay here in my room for the night?

Nodoka: If he's going to be like that for the rest of the night, then I guess there's no problem.

Kasumi: Thank you, Saotome-san.

[Kasumi watches Nodoka leave down the hallway. Nodoka stops about a few meters away and turns her head around.]

Nodoka: Kasumi?

Kasumi: Yes, Saotome-san?

Nodoka: (smiles) Try not to be too rough on my boy. He's all I have left.

Kasumi: (blushing) Saotome-san!

Nodoka: (laughs) Just kidding, Kasumi. {I hope she doesn't try to take advantage of him.}

Kasumi: (still sweating) Good night, Saotome-san.

[Kasumi closes her door. She turns around and sees a nervous Ranma in front of her. Kasumi smiles at this.]

Ranma: (nervously) Uh, Kasumi-

Kasumi: (smiles) It's all for the best, Ranma-san. You are safe here.

Ranma: (sweating and eyes growing wide) I am?!

Kasumi: (assuring) Very.

Ranma: Look, Kasumi. You're very nice, but aren't you being a little bold?

Kasumi: (approaching) Whatever do you mean, Ranma-san?

Ranma: (gulps) Please don't.

Kasumi: You know, Ranma-san, you are different. It's not because of your curse.

Ranma: Then in what way, pray tell?!

Kasumi: You don't bore me.

Ranma: Huh?

Kasumi: Usually, young boys bore me to death. Not you. (Lies beside Ranma) Do you like me, Ranma?(wraps her arms around Ranma's neck.)

Ranma: (Now nervous more than ever) {What do I say? Man, this whole situation is nuts! I mean, I know a lot of girls went after me everywhere I went, but I always took it calmly. I usually either ignored them or turned them down as gently as possible. So what the hell is the matter with me?!}

Kasumi: Ranma, you're tense.

Ranma: ...

Kasumi: (lets go of Ranma and giggles) Relax, Ranma. I'm only teasing.

Ranma: {Thank God!}

Kasumi: Can you turn off the lights, Ranma?

Ranma: (relieved) Sure.

[Ranma reaches for the lamp and switches it off. Ranma lies down beside Kasumi. ]

Kasumi: (kisses Ranma on his cheek) Ranma, I'm sure we will become good friends.

Ranma: {Good friends, she says.}

[Kasumi sleeps peacefully while Ranma stays awake. ]

Ranma: {Still, she is very beautiful. I'm surprised she doesn't have a boyfriend. (Scoots away from Kasumi) Kasumi-chan, why do I feel this way? Have I fallen in love with you?}

[Ranma looks at Kasumi's sleepy face]

Ranma: (sighs) {It could never work. She's three years older than me for crying out loud. The only thing I can think of her is a friend. That's all.}

[Unbeknownst to Ranma, Kasumi was also in thought. ]

Kasumi: { Oh, Ranma. I hope I do get to know you better. You have so much to tell. I know I'm a bit older than you, but as I remember it, love knows no bounds. Don't worry, I won't move fast on you. I'll go my own pace. I like you, but neither one of us is ready for this. I guess being friends won't be so bad after all.}

Scene: Interior of the Kuno mansion's dojo. A man no older than 18 swings his bokken for practice. He has a serious face of determination as he practices.

Man: {Soon, Akane-chan, you will be mine. For I, Kuno Tatewaki,  
shall seek your love.}

[A small man in a ninja uniform and mask enters the dojo. He kneels down before Tatewaki.]

Small man: My lord!

Tatewaki: What is it?! This had better be good, for you have interrupted my training!

Small man: Forgive me, my lord. But I have news.

Tatewaki: News? Does this concern my beloved Tendo Akane?

Small man: Very much so. It seems that a man has moved into her home.

Tatewaki: (Furious) A man?!

Small man: Yes, my lord. He goes by the name of Saotome Ranma. Apparently he has some sort of deal with the Tendo family.

Tatewaki: A deal?

Small man: It seems that his father and Akane's father made a pact. It looks like this Ranma fellow has the choice to choose a fiancee.

Tatewaki: What?!

Small man: It looks like you've gained a rival, my lord.

Tatewaki: No such thing to me as a rival. This Ranma person shall pay the price for interfering in my affairs. I, Kuno Tatewaki, shall make this insolent commoner pay.

Small man: But he is not worthy of your punishment, lord Kuno. He will be no match.

Tatewaki: How do you presume that, lowly servant?

Small man: Although he is the heir of a martial arts school, Ranma has been solely raised by his mother.

Tatewaki: A man raised by a female parent. He is no man then. This Ranma may as just well be a scholar rather than a fighter. But I have trained in the art of Kendo for the most part of my life. I am the captain of Furinkan High School Kendo club. My skill has no equal, save for the lovely Tendo Akane. No man can beat me, nor this Saotome nat. He is like an insect to me. Even though he is under-skilled, he will meet justice at my hands.

Small man: But my lord. Let me have the honor of disposing Saotome.

Tatewaki: Silence, servant! He will likely choose Akane-chan for his fiancee. Saotome will see that it is an error to choose such beauty, such strength, and such grace the likes of Tendo Akane. Under-skilled or not, Saotome will meet justice at the hands of Kuno Tatewaki! May the Kami be with Saotome, because no one on this earth will.( Begins to laugh at the top of his lungs as he raises his bokken.)

[a woman with black hair and in a kimono, a bit younger than Tatewaki, enters the room.]

Woman: (yawns) Dear brother. You bore me with you constant warriors act. Must you play with the peasants to gain your goals?

Tatewaki: Silence, insolent sister. I must prove to my love that no commoner is worthy of her. The only one worthy of Tendo Akane is I!

Woman: You could avoid all this barbarism if you only listen to me.

Tatewaki: I'd slit that tongue if you weren't family, Kodachi.

Kodachi: (smiles evilly) Oho, brother dear. Akane can be yours if you would use one of my potions. It's as simple as that. Why, she could be yours forever.

Tatewaki: The great Kuno Tatewaki will never stoop as low as to use sorcery to gain my love. Such acts are that of a coward, and might I add, un-manly.

Kodachi: Such acts are wiser to begin with. For example, the man in my life is very shy, so I must use persuasion to get his attention. But he can't admit his love to me because he is stunned by my modest beauty. He always turns away from me so I must use my spells to get him.

Tatewaki: He sees through your trickery, witch. Now leave me be. I must contemplate on my strategy. {Twisted sister. What does she know of love?}

Kodachi: You are forever the idiot, Tachi.

Tatewaki: Never call me that, you twisted, evil witch.

Kodachi: I leave you to your boyish plans then.

[Kodachi bounces of outside the dojo and cackles loudly. This sends shivers down Tatewaki's spine.]

Tatewaki: Such a sound shivers someone such as I. (Kneels on both legs and begins to concentrate.) No matter. I must plan for tomorrow. Servant! Leave me! I must meditate with no interruptions.

Small man: Yes, my lord.

[small man leaves]

Tatewaki: (In deep thought) {Saotome Ranma. Scholar or no, you will meet justice.}

Scene: It is now the next day in the morning. Akane comes downstairs from her bedroom in a blue dress and white blouse,  
ready for another school day. She notices only a few people in the living room: Her father and Nabiki are waiting for breakfast and Kasumi was in the kitchen. Akane walked into the kitchen.

Akane: Morning, Kasumi.

Kasumi: (turns around for a bit to look at her sister, then concentrates on the food again) Good morning, little sister.

Akane: Look, about last night-

Kasumi: All is forgiven, Akane. Despite your childish behavior, the Saotome's will indeed stay here for the time being. I expect you to treat them with respect.

Akane: If you're saying I should respect that pervert, fat chance!

Kasumi: (sighs) He's really a nice boy, that is if you don't push him.

Akane: He didn't do anything while you were asleep, did he?

Kasumi: Akane, you knocked him out cold. Besides, Ranma wouldn't do that.

Akane: He looked at my body, Kasumi. How can you be so trusting with a guy like that?

Kasumi: Because I want to be his friend, Akane. He's really nice. In fact, it was nice of him to help me out with making breakfast. Ranma really knows his way around the kitchen.

Akane: (sarcastically) So where is Mr. Perfect anyway?

[From outside, there's a male scream, followed by a splash.]

Kasumi: At the moment, he's in the pond where his mother threw him.

[outside, Ranma rises from the pond in his girl form.]

Ranma-chan: Whoa! No fair, mom!

Nodoka: (sternly) Son, I don't know what was distracting you. But either way, you lost, and that means you go to school like we agreed. Honestly. When you set the stakes, you wind up falling on your face.

Ranma-chan: (mad) Fine. Maybe I won't set the stakes next time.

Nodoka: Go towel off, dear. Your school clothes are upstairs in the guest room.

Ranma-chan: School clothes?! Mom, I'll go to school. But don't make me look like a dork!

Nodoka: (sternly) Ranma...

Ranma-chan: (noticing the tone of his mother's voice) Yes mom.

Scene: Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki are on their way to school. Akane and Nabiki are occasionally glancing up at Ranma walking on the fence. Ranma is whistling an amicable tune and seems to be happy, despite his clothes, which was made up of a short sleeve white collar shirt and greyish pants.

Nabiki: So, Ranma. You enjoy yourself last night?

Ranma: (stops whistling) Huh?

Nabiki: I mean, did you like spending the night with my sister?

Ranma: (gets a little unbalanced but regains his composure) I wouldn't know because I was out cold all night.

Nabiki: Sure, Saotome. You're just too shy to admit.

Akane: Look, Nabiki. Kasumi said that he didn't wake up until this morning. He wouldn't have let that jerk stay in his room if he woke up yesterday. You know that Kasumi always tells the truth.

Nabiki: You're so naive, little sister. Why, I was eavesdropping on them last night.

Akane: (angry) What?!

Ranma: (nervously) Sure you were.

Nabiki: (impersonating Kasumi's voice) Oh, Ranma-san. Please make me yours! Take this innocent body! Oh yes, right there. How I wanted you for so long!

Ranma: (shocked) Stop that! That didn't happen and you know it!

Akane: Then what did happen, Ranma?! You didn't obligate Kasumi to lie, did you?!

Ranma: (trying to save himself) I was out cold! Honest, I was!

Nabiki: (still impersonating Kasumi) Ranma-san, you're so bold. I like it when you kiss my-

Ranma: That's enough!

Nabiki: (using her normal voice) You're so touchy, Saotome. But I was telling the truth about eavesdropping. You were awake, but Kasumi let you stay. Plus, she was teasing you. I would have paid half of anything to see your nervous face.

Akane: You probably thought you were going to get some, huh Ranma?

Ranma: Will both of you shut up?!

[Ranma doesn't notice the edge of the fence and falls on his face to the pavement]

Nabiki: Nice balancing skills, Saotome.

Ranma: ( a bit miffed as he gets up ) Shut up.

Akane: Okay. We're almost to the school. When we get there, we don't know you.

Ranma: Fine. I know when I'm not wanted.

Scene: Back at the Tendo Home, Kasumi was busy hanging clothes out to dry. She was humming a happy tune and was unaware of her surroundings.

Nodoka: Kasumi?

Kasumi: (gasps) Auntie! You startled me.

Nodoka: I guess when you're in a world of your own, people can get a little scared when they snap out of it.

Kasumi: I guess so.

Nodoka: So tell me, Kasumi-san. Why exactly did you want to spend the night with my son?

Kasumi: (sweating and blushing internally) Well, he was out cold and I didn't dare move him; plus Akane might have killed him in his sleep. So I thought it was best to stay in my room. Don't worry about anything, Auntie. It won't be a regular event, I promise.

Nodoka: I hope not. I don't think my son I ready for that kind of relationship.

Kasumi: I guess.{Oh No!}

Nodoka: You took advantage of my son, didn't you?

Kasumi: ( Sweating more ) I was only teasing him, Auntie!

Nodoka: I never thought I'd see the day when my son would catch the eye of someone older than him.

Kasumi: (Blushing) It is not what you think, Auntie! I just want to be his friend!

Nodoka: You like him, don't you?

Kasumi: (sweating bullets) He's a friend, Auntie. Nothing more.

Nodoka: If you say so. But my son likes you too.

Kasumi: (blushing) He Does?

Nodoka: He hasn't said anything, but your friendly manner is one of your attributes he's fond of. But since you say he's only a friend,  
please tell him. I don't want my son's heart broken later on. (Takes out her Katana) He's all I have left, Kasumi. I don't want my son hurt.

Kasumi: (gasps) Oh my...

Nodoka: I'm just kidding about the sword, dear.

Kasumi: (relieved) {Thank Goodness}...

Nodoka: Really, Kasumi. You thought I was threatening you.

Kasumi: Um, no. I knew it was a joke all the time.

Nodoka: Anyway, is there anything I should know about the school Ranma's attending?

Kasumi: I used to attend it myself. Furinkan High is not your normal everyday high school. In fact -over the years- it's been pretty crazy there.

Nodoka: (concerned) Oh?

Kasumi: The student body isn't very normal, especially one individual. His name is Kuno Tatewaki. He's a martial artist, but in the art of kendo.

Nodoka: A sword user?

Kasumi: You could say that. I bet once he hears that Ranma-san is staying here, this Kuno person is going to lash out at him.

Nodoka: My son is skilled enough to handle someone with weapons. He should be okay.

Kasumi: {I hope so. It's Kuno's annoyance I'm worried about.}

Scene: Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki enter the school gates of Furinkan. There's a mob of boys waiting inside. Nabiki holds Ranma back while Akane moves forward.

Ranma: What the heck are you doing?!

Nabiki: Watch this. You're in for a show.

[Ranma saw the mob of boys charge at Akane. Before Ranma's eyes, Akane beats the living daylights out of the boys with such brutish tactics that the boys looked to be hospitalized for about a week. Ranma saw a few of the boys fly into the sky thanks to Akane. Ranma had a face of surprise because Akane can hold her own ground against the numbers, but at the same time is disappointed at the lack of skill of the tomboy girl. After Akane finished, she looked bored.]

Akane: (bored) Can't these boys give up?

Ranma: (walking along side Nabiki) Look, Nabiki. You go ahead. I'll be in soon.

Nabiki: Your funeral, Saotome.

[Nabiki dashes into the school while Ranma calmly approaches Akane.]

Ranma: You do this every morning?

Akane: Yeah, and I'm getting sick of it!

Ranma: Ever try- you know-talking to them?

Akane: No, because it doesn't work on these guys.

Ranma: I see.

Voice: Truly such a boorish lot.

[a man in his late teens appears in samurai garb and a bokken in hand.]

Ranma: Here comes another one.

Akane: Back off or you'll get hurt.

Ranma: Thanks for the warning, but I don't need it.

Akane: Hmph!

Man: (smelling a red rose) Ah, Tendo Akane. You are as beautiful as ever. Truly these eyes are blinded by this.

Akane: (gets in a defensive stance) Don't you ever quit, Kuno-  
sempai?!

Tatewaki: Alas, Akane-chan, I'm not here to challenge you this day.(points bokken at Ranma) I am here to release you from this cur's clutches.

Ranma: (frowns) You talking to me?

Tatewaki: (faces Ranma) Yes. I already know who you are. So it is best that I give my noble name first.

Ranma: { Man, this guy is a regular Don Quixote} If you want.

Tatewaki: I am Kuno Tatewaki, but you may refer to me as Kuno-  
sempai. Junior group E. I hold the rank of captain of the high school kendo club. I am undefeated in the fencing world. But I also have the reputation of being called "The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High."

[Lightning flashes]

Ranma: Nice touch.{better get in soon.}

[ From every floor of the school, people see what transpires on the school's courtyard. They are chattering on what's going on between Tatewaki and the new school arrival.]

Girl 1: Blue thunder?

Nabiki: That's a new one.

Boy 1: Hey, who's the guy facing Kuno?

Girl 2: Doesn't matter. He looks cute.

Boy 2: Whoever it is, he's in big trouble! He's facing Kuno!

Girl 3: Such a cute face, only to be ruined by that jack-ass Kuno!

Girl 2: If he survives, I get dibs on him.

Girl 3: Says you! I'm getting him!

Nabiki: {I feel a fan club brewing. First day in Furinkan and Saotome's already popular amongst the girls.}

Boy 3: Girls, he's facing Kuno. This guy's not going to last very long. I mean, what chance does he have?

[Back at the court yard, Ranma ignores the students chattering. His focus is only on Tatewaki.]

Ranma: Look, pal. I really need to get going.

Tatewaki: Silence, scholar! I shall bring you to justice for holding Akane-chan hostage!

Ranma: Akane, get inside. This loser looking for trouble.

Akane: Don't you tell me what to do!

Ranma: (sighs) Just do it. I'll be in class in a second.

[Akane angrily walks into the school building.]

Ranma: Look, Kuno. I don't have time for this. Since you're so into chopping me in sushi, why don't we settle this later.

Tatewaki: As much as I hate to preempt your demise, I will accept your offer! Know this well, Saotome: You can't delay what is already destiny. Your fate is sealed, insolent scholar.

Ranma: I may be a scholar, but I'm as much a martial artist as Akane. Maybe even more. Your in for a fight Kuno, and I guarantee it!

Tatewaki: Then I shall meet you at yonder soccer field after school then. I advise you to be prepared. Do you wish to surrender,  
Saotome?

Ranma: Surrender? To a quixotic like you? As if!

[Ranma walks past Kuno as he enters the school. ]

Tatewaki: (Yelling at Ranma) You can't stop destiny, Saotome!

Ranma: {Watch me.}

Scene: About a few minutes later, Ranma enters his home-room class.

Teacher: Students, I would like you all to meet a new student from China. Saotome Ranma, say hello to the class.

Ranma: (smiles as he bows to the class) Hello and good morning.

Teacher: Please take a seat, Saotome-san.

Ranma: Hai.

[Apparently, because of Ranma's smile, several girls from the class faint. Ranma's a bit confused by this but see's that these girls may have a crush on him. Ranma knows this because many times at other schools, girls simply adored him. He didn't know what was so special about himself, but he didn't mind the girls giving him attention. Ranma took his seat and quickly reminded himself to keep his head straight. The martial arts were only thing for him. Then Ranma notices a girl on the floor, apparently staring at him.]

Ranma: Can I help you?

Girl: (embarrassed) Sorry! I was looking for my pencil!

Teacher: Sayuri-san, will you please stop staring up at Ranma's pants and pay attention.

[The whole class starts to laugh and snicker, except for Ranma though. Sayuri quickly takes her seat and bows her head in shame. Ranma, in the meantime, stares outside the window, wondering when the rain was going to stop. He snaps out of his trance when he notices a note on his desk. ]

Ranma: (taking the note and opening it) Hello, what's this?

[Ranma reads the note and his eyes widen at the contents.]

Note: I want you in bed so badly. Sincerely, Yuka.

Ranma: ( sweating a bead from his head) {Uh huh. That was subtle.}

[Ranma looks for the source of the note. He finds it a few seats behind him. A girl with long hair, seemingly looking away in shame because of what she wrote.]

Ranma: (Turning his head around and trying to pay attention in class.) {We'll at least she didn't say it at the top of her lungs. }

Scene: About a few hours later, the school's lunch hour commences. Inside the cafeteria, the boys place their bets on the upcoming fight between Tatewaki and Ranma. The girls, on the other hand, are sitting at the table where Ranma is sitting at. Ranma doesn't mind the company, but the fact that he was the only boy sitting at the table made him a bit nervous. Still, Ranma tries to keep his composure.

Girl 1: (smiles nervously) So, uh, you're the new guy.

Ranma: So I am.

Girl 2: Tells us about China, Ranma-kun!

Girl 3: Ooh, China. Please tell us!

Girl 4: Yeah! Tell us!

Ranma: Maybe later.

Girl 5: Then at least say you're available(blushes).

Ranma: (confused) Available for what?

Girl 4: Silly. We want to know if you can tutor us.

Girl 2: Me First! I have him for home-room.

Girl 1: Says you! I saw him first!

Ranma: (sighs) {It's the same thing everywhere I go. I go to school, and every girl on campus wants a piece of me. Any guy would die to have all this attention. Any normal guy, anyway.  
(Looking a bit sad) But I'm not normal. Not since China.}

Girl 2: Why do you look sad, Ranma-kun?

Girl 3: It's probably the fight. Maybe he's having second thoughts.

Ranma: (Serious) Hey, when I get myself into a fight, I don't have second thoughts!

Girl 3: (worried) But you're facing Kuno...

Ranma: Doesn't matter. I'll give Kuno the fight he wants!

All girls: Oh, your so brave, Ranma-sama!

[Meanwhile at another table, Akane sits angrily as she stares at Ranma and the girls sitting next to him. Nabiki is too busy taking bet money from the male students. ]

Akane: This guy is so enjoying this.

Nabiki: Almost any guy would, Akane. He's a popular item with the ladies, just as you are with the boys.

Akane: Don't compare me with that pervert, Nabiki.

Nabiki: At least he's cordial with his fans, Akane. You could learn from him.

Akane: (incredulously) Learn what, if you don't mind my asking!?

Nabiki: Well, you could act more sane towards your admirers.

Voice: I bet 80,000 Yen on Saotome.

Akane: Hey, that voice sounds like-

Voice: Long time no see, Akane-chan.

[Akane noticed a boy with vagabond attire. He was rather tall and had messy black hair. He also sported a yellow and black bandanna. Akane recognized him and smiled.]

Akane: Ryoga!

Nabiki: Hey, lost boy. How's globetrotting?

Ryoga: Very funny, Nabiki. Put me down for 80,000 Yen on Saotome.

Nabiki: (raising an eyebrow) You know I'm only favoring the odds for Ranma because I want to make some dough. Or is there something you're not telling us?

Ryoga: When's the fight?

Nabiki: After school at the soccer field.

Ryoga: Well, I'm off then. I'll collect my winnings next time I come to the training hall. (Hands Akane an envelope) Akane, give this to Ranma once he's done thrashing that poetry spouting jerk-  
off.

Akane: (curiously) Ryoga, do you know Ranma?

Ryoga: (smirking) He was a rival of mine.

[Ryoga left, leaving a shocked Akane and Nabiki behind. Both knew too well about Ryoga's incredible strength and unmatched skill in the martial arts. To hear that Ranma was a rival of his was incredible. They both sweated beads behind their heads.]

Akane: (eyes wide) Did I hear right?

Nabiki: (eyebrows twitching) Ranma the rival to the monstrously powerful Hibiki Ryoga? That's way past impossible!

Akane: {How could Ranma be that good at the art?! If what Ryoga said is true...}

Nabiki: Kuno is so dead.

Scene: Furinkan High soccer field. Although the field has been dry ever since the rain stopped, the bleachers weren't. This was reason enough for the students to bring towels to sit on so they won't get wet. Meanwhile, Nabiki was counting the money she was making. Her plan was working perfectly. By putting Kuno as the underdog,  
more of the students confidently bet on him. Of course the girls thought that Nabiki knew something about Ranma, so they bet on him instead. Anyway, Ranma and Kuno were at a distance from each other at the soccer field, facing each others way. Kuno's little Ninja assistant handed him his bokken and a microphone.

Tatewaki: (spouting on the microphone) I've heard a lot about you,  
Saotome.

Ranma: (yelling) Not enough is my guess!

Tatewaki: Silence! I only heard what needed to be heard!

Ranma: And that is?{Inquiring minds want to know.}

Tatewaki: You reside with the Tendo girls!

[Everyone gasps; Akane and Nabiki bow their heads in disgust.]

Ranma: {What is this guy, a stalker?!}

Tatewaki: That is not all, you foul knave! You reside with them with the intention of making one of them your bride! Unforgivable !

[Louder gasps are heard from the crowd. They began to chatter amongst themselves. Rumors are spread and so are so comments. At the bleachers, the boys and girls were firing questions at Akane and Nabiki.]

Student 1: Is this an engagement!?

Student 2: Ranma's so lucky! He gets to do what we guys only dream of doing!

Student 3: Man! And I thought you hated boys, Akane!

Akane: (furiously) Wait! The engagement! It's not true-

Student 4: How could you do this to me, Akane!?

Student 5: How much were you paid, Nabiki!?

Nabiki: It was my dad's idea! He-

Student 1: She probably wasn't payed anything!

Student 4: Why's that?!

Student 5: Because I saw Nabiki holding hands with Saotome when they came to school!

Student 4: By the Gods! Your right!

Nabiki: (losing her composure and getting miffed) Hey!

[all the while, Ranma listens to the rumors and thinks about telling them what's really going on. But he thinks that it's useless, taking in account the density of some of the students.]

Ranma: (yelling) Louder Kuno! I don't think all of Japan heard you!

Tatewaki: I, Kuno Tatewaki, shall bring you, enemy of women, to justice! Then I shall show the students that you are indeed no man!

Ranma: That tears it! Bring it on, Kuno!(gets in a defensive stance)

[Kuno throws the microphone aside. Then he rushes toward Ranma , bokken aiming towards him. Kuno, as he got close to Ranma,  
slashes down with his bokken with the intent of killing Ranma. Ranma is just too fast for Kuno as he steps aside to dodge the strike. Ranma is behind Kuno now and gets ready for make his own strike.]

Ranma: About face, Kuno!

Tatewaki: (turns around to see Ranma) What manner of-

[Kuno doesn't get to finish his sentence as Ranma lands a punch on bokken boy's face, sending him almost across the soccer field. Kuno lands a few meters away.]

Ranma: Finished yet, Kuno?

Tatewaki: (stands up and looks at Ranma angrily) Never, you foul fiend!

[Kuno charges towards Ranma again, this time with more speed. But the extra boost is wasted as Ranma dodges all the sword blows.]

Tatewaki: Stand still so I can smite thee!

Ranma: Fat chance, Kuno-sempai!

[Ranma is able to stop Kuno's motion by putting a well placed fist into Kuno's stomach. Kuno backs off momentarily, catching his breath.]

Tatewaki: { This mere underclassman is skilled. I may have been wrong about him. Nevertheless, he will suffer for his villainy.}

[Kuno lashes out at Ranma again, but Ranma kept dodging the strikes with some ease. He even got in some well placed hits. This causes Kuno to look staggered. He backs off to catch his breath again.]

Tatewaki: Such skill for a scholar. You have proven yourself well,  
Saotome. But I'm afraid I will have to conclude this game. Feel the wrath of my best attack!

[Kuno starts to attack with a barrage of bokken strikes. Ranma frantically dodges the strikes, but notices his clothes being rip to shreds despite his dodging. Ranma quickly backs off but Kuno is still coming in for the kill. Noticing Kuno's speed of his strikes increasing, Ranma begins to dodge again; at the same time he tries to find a way to break the rhythm of Kuno's attack. Ranma jumps from place to place to find a weak spot, but Kuno's constant attack keeps him from his goal. Ranma also notices as he dodges that a lone tree was already ripped to shreds.]

Ranma: { No doubt about it! That is his best attack! He even managed to Swiss cheese my clothes! Mom's going to kill me!}

[From the sidelines, Akane and Nabiki watch the fight in amazement. ]

Nabiki: {Nice tactics, Saotome. Maybe Ryoga was right about you.}

Akane: Kuno's never this all out against me.

Nabiki: That's because he takes it easy on you, sister.

Female voice: Did I miss anything, little sisters?

[Akane and Nabiki look up and notices Kasumi.]

Akane: (surprised) Kasumi! What are you doing here?

Kasumi: I was coming by to ask Ranma if he could go shopping with me, but I see he has other matters at hand.

[Kasumi sits by her sisters and watches the fight with some interest. She is also amazed by Ranma skills. His mother taught him well,  
Kasumi thinks as she sighs. Kasumi also smiles as she put her right hand on her cheek, sighing some more, watching only Ranma.]

Nabiki: Want to get Saotome in bed again, sis?

Kasumi: Nabiki, I'm shocked! How could you even think that?

Nabiki: Get a grip, big sister.

[ The three sisters notice Ranma roll towards them in a ball. He stops his motion in front of Akane. ]

Akane: (Looking down at Ranma) I think you should know that whenever Kuno-sempai fights a male opponent, he is very skilled.

Ranma: (annoyed while still on his head with his arms crossed)  
Doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out. (Notices Kasumi) Hey, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Good afternoon, Ranma.

Akane: Oh? (Punts Ranma towards Kuno) Go ahead and get yourself killed!

Kasumi: (sternly) Akane!

[Ranma arcs his body to perform several somersaults. Kuno readies his bokken for another strike as Ranma comes closer.]

Tatewaki: The game ends, Saotome.

[Kuno jumps towards Ranma and is about to swing his bokken. He notices Ranma ready to block the strike so he changes the direction of the sword and slashes Ranma on the side of his ribs, drawing blood.]

Ranma: (feeling the pain)Augh!

[On the side lines, Kasumi notices this and is now fully concerned about Ranma's safety.]

Kasumi: Ranma!

[Back on the battle field, Both combatants land at opposite directions. Kuno stands resolute and Ranma, after his landing, curls up in a ball of pain, feeling the cut on his side.]

Ranma: (gritting his teeth) {Lucky shot, you pompous ass-hole.}

Tatewaki: (noticing Ranma's predicament and feels great joy)  
Hahahaha! Now you see what happens to foul villains like yourself, Saotome. (Approaching Ranma) No one crosses the great Kuno Tatewaki.

Ranma: {Yeah, you jerk. Come a little closer. I got a surprise for you.}

[Kuno finally reaches Ranma and looks down at him in disdain. He raises his bokken for an over head strike.]

Tatewaki: Your time is at an end, foul being. (Slashes his bokken downward.) Die!

[Ranma then pulls a wooden sword out of nowhere and blocks Kuno's strike.]

Ranma: (smiles confidently) Made you look.

[Ranma, with his weapon, disarms Kuno from his weapon; it lands at the far end of the field. Ranma stakes his own sword on the ground and points a finger at Kuno. Kuno's confused by this tactic.  
So confused that he doesn't notice Ranma land an uppercut to his chin. The uppercut sent Kuno flying into the horizon. A few seconds later, Kuno crashes down to earth, leaving a small crater.]

Crowd: MARVELOUS!

[The crowd realized that the fight was over. Ranma had beaten Kuno. Then they started to cheer loudly as some of the crowd started to chant Ranma's name. Ranma knelt down because the cut started to affect him again. At the sidelines, Kasumi notices Ranma's plight and decides to help him.]

Kasumi: You two go on home. I'll tend to Ranma.

Nabiki: When will you be back, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Not until sunset. Ranma and I are going shopping and I might need him for some heavy lifting. But first I should take him to a doctor.

Akane: I'll come with you, Kasumi.

Kasumi: (sighs) Very well.

[Kasumi rushes toward Ranma. She reaches him before Akane.]

Ranma: (looks up at Kasumi and smiles) Hello again.

Kasumi: Ranma, you were magnificent.

Ranma: Thanks. Well, it was nothing.

Akane: {Nothing, he says.}

Kasumi: Come along, Ranma-san. We are going to a doctor.

Ranma: (trying to hide the pain) The cut doesn't even itch.

[Akane pokes Ranma's injury and Ranma doubles over in pain again.)

Kasumi: (smiling)Dr. Tofu will love to have a new patient.

[About a few moments later, the school grounds become clear of students. All except for the still form of Kuno and his ninja assistant.]

Ninja: (crying) How could this be?! The great Kuno Tatewaki defeated by a mere scholar! Such a shame! Such a shame!

Voice: Oh, stop bawling over him!

[The ninja turns to the voice and he finds to be Kodachi in her school uniform of St. Hebereke.]

Ninja: (kneels down before Kodachi) Mistress Kodachi!

Kodachi: (looking at her brother's still form) You brought shame to our house, Tachi. I knew one day another man would best you in combat. (Turns to the ninja) Servant, take this poor excuse for a martial artist to our mansion.

Ninja: What will you do, mistress?

Kodachi: What I do does not concern you. But I'll be back at night.

Ninja: Whatever you wish, mistress.

Kodachi: (noticing something on Kuno's forehead) Hold Servant! Check my brother's forehead!

[The ninja checks to see Kuno's forehead. The word 'fool' is written on Kuno's head.]

Ninja: What is the meaning of this!?

Kodachi: It means that Saotome is right. My brother is a fool.

Ninja: We should have that insolent boy's head on a plate! Let me at him, mistress!

Kodachi: Leave the commoner be. It is my brother's fight. He'll handle it.

[As Kodachi walks away, she begins laughing at the top of her lungs. The ninja sweats a little.]

Ninja: {I gotta get another job.}

Scene: Dr. Tofu's clinic somewhere in Nerima. Kasumi waits outside while Akane and Ranma see the doctor. Outside, Kasumi waits, pondering.

Kasumi: I wonder why Akane told me to wait outside. This is most peculiar.

[inside the clinic, Dr. Tofu tends to Ranma while Akane waits.]

Dr. Tofu: Well the cut isn't so bad. How long ago did you say this was?

Ranma: A few minutes ago. I got into a fight and my opponent got a lucky shot in me.

Dr. Tofu: The cut is healing nicely, but a bandage might help things smoothly.

Ranma: I guess.

Dr. Tofu: What about this bump on your head?

Ranma: Akane hit me with a table yesterday. Put me out until it was dark.

Dr. Tofu: Akane, why?

Akane: Well, um...

Ranma: Because she has a tough time handling the truth.

Akane: Why you idiot! (Starts to dislocate almost everything in Ranma's body, making him look like a human pretzel) Say that again and I'll-

Dr. Tofu: Akane, I know I'm the chiropractor, but you didn't have to twist him up to show him that I can fix dislocations.

Akane: (blushing) I'm sorry, Dr. Tofu.

Ranma: {What's with the sweet and innocent act, Akane?}

[A few minutes pass and suddenly Dr. Tofu starts to snap Ranma's arms, neck, and legs back into place.]

Ranma: Oww!

Dr. Tofu: You're Ranma, aren't you?(Punching Ranma's spine and twisting Ranma's head back into place) I heard that you are to wed one of the Tendo girls.

Akane: That's what my father decided, not us!

Dr. Tofu: Well it is to early too decide, huh? You're just children after all.

Akane: {Nabiki was right. Dr. Tofu really does see me as a child}  
(sighs sadly)

Ranma: (yelling) That hurts, Doc!

Dr. Tofu: It still hurts somewhere? Show me.

[Ranma notices that he's been fixed up and the pain is gone.]

Ranma: Hey, I'm okay.

Akane: Isn't he a great doctor?

Dr. Tofu: Will that be all?

Akane: Yes, Dr. Tofu. I'll see you soon.

Dr. Tofu: Very well, Akane.

[Akane leaves the clinic and shuts the screen on her way out.]

Dr. Tofu: She's a very sweet girl.

Ranma: Maybe in front of you she is.

Dr. Tofu: Fiancee or not, do try to get along with them.

Ranma: Look. I get along Kasumi just fine but-

[Ranma notices Dr. Tofu tense up and his glasses fogging up.]

Ranma: (raising his right eyebrow) {Uh Huh.}

Dr. Tofu: (regaining his composure) What about the other two?

Ranma: I really don't know about Nabiki, and I think Akane is just waiting to kill me like a crazed predator.

Dr. Tofu: Well, if that's all for today, then I'll see you again soon.

Ranma: Thanks, doc.

Dr. Tofu: Please do try to get along with them.

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) I'll make it an effort.

[Ranma leaves the clinic and shuts the screen. He see's Kasumi waiting outside.]

Kasumi: How did it go, Ranma?

Ranma: Just fine, Kasumi. I'm all right now.

Kasumi: That's good. I heard some yelling and screaming.

Ranma: Akane twisted me into a pretzel.

Kasumi: (sighs) Sometimes I think my littlest sister will never change.

Ranma: Well, at least she has a soft spot.

Kasumi: She likes the doctor.

Ranma: That explains why Akane acted all innocent in there.

Kasumi: Ranma, can I ask you something?

Ranma: Shoot.

Kasumi: Um, after you change your clothes, maybe you and I can go shopping.

Ranma: (looking down at his clothes) Oh, right. Yeah, I love to.

Kasumi: I knew you would agree.

Ranma: Why?

Kasumi: Just because.

Scene: A clothing store. Inside, Ranma is trying on some T-shirts and some jeans to replace his shredded up school clothes inside the dressing room. After a few minutes, he comes out dressed in blue jeans and a white shirt. Kasumi looks at him curiously.

Ranma: Well?

Kasumi: You look like a meat packer but It will have to do.

Ranma: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks.

Kasumi: Come on. Lets go shopping.

Scene: After shopping at the marketplace, Ranma and Kasumi headed for home. Kasumi carried a bag of groceries while Ranma carried a few boxes that he was trying to balance. It was still the afternoon, 4 o'clock to be exact.

Ranma: You know, this is a lot of stuff. Are we feeding a small army?

Kasumi: (giggling) No. It's just restocking. Remember that your mother didn't go shopping because of my father.

Ranma: (sheepishly) And because I spilled most of the groceries yesterday.

Kasumi: Did the teachers leave you any work to do?

Ranma: Not that I know of.

Kasumi: (smiling)Then let's go to the park. We can talk there.

Ranma: (smirks)Aren't we inquisitive.

Scene: The park. A few children can be seen playing at the play fields and some parents talking amicably to the other parents. Ranma and Kasumi are sitting on a bench together. Kasumi was trying to figure out what was she going to say while Ranma relaxed,  
resting on the bench.

Ranma: (curious) So, anything you have to say to me?

Kasumi: I just like to thank you.

Ranma: It's no problem. A few boxes doesn't even strain me.

Kasumi: Besides that. I like to thank you for coming into my life.

Ranma: Glad I could be of service, Kasumi-chan. I would've thought you'd keep away from me because of my-

Kasumi: Ranma, I don't care about your condition. I care about you.

Ranma: (nervously) Pardon?

Kasumi: (assuring) I just want to be your friend, Ranma. Last night you showed me that I can trust you. You didn't try to take advantage of me and I like you for it. Besides, I really need someone to talk to.

Ranma: Don't you talk with your sisters?

Kasumi: Yes. But I haven't had a friend as young as you since high school. Everyone I knew has gone on with their lives while I stayed here. I get pretty lonely whenever father is out but with you here, I know I won't be lonely anymore.

Ranma: And my mother?

Kasumi: (shaking) She makes me nervous.

Ranma: (confused) Come again?

Kasumi: Well, your mother and I were talking about you today in the morning and then suddenly she takes out her Katana. I know she was just fooling around, but my goodness, I really thought she was going to kill me if...

Ranma: If what, Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi: If I broke your heart. Ranma, I know you don't want this engagement that our fathers placed on us. I know that you rather be dead than to settle down. Your mother has told me everything about you. At least I think she did. I'll try to respect that.

Ranma: I'll try to respect you as a friend, Kasumi. Though I think my fans would ask too many questions about us.

Kasumi: I can't say that I blame them. You are cute.

Ranma: It's not like I ask them to chase me.

Kasumi: It doesn't matter. I just hope none of those girls makes same decree that Kuno person did.

Ranma: Let me guess. Kuno made a decree that if a male student wanted a date with Akane, you have to beat her in a fight. Which explains the mob of boys at school this morning. If you ask me,  
Kuno is a real loser. He acts like this middle age knight and it hurts my ears when he spouts bad poetry. I just hope he got the message that I'm better at the art.

Kasumi: It's better to have friends. Speaking of which, Akane gave me this letter.(takes out an envelope) It's addressed to you. (Hands it to Ranma)

Ranma: (opening the letter and reading it)...

Kasumi: Well?

Ranma: Son of a bitch. Never thought I hear from him again.

Kasumi: From who Ranma?

Scene: Back at the Tendo training hall, Akane was practicing her skills by breaking a few bricks at the dojo. She was a bit irritated but breaking the bricks seemed to calm her down somewhat.

Akane: {Dr. Tofu, why can't you see me as a woman?}

[Nabiki decides to enter the dojo.]

Nabiki: (sounding a bit depressed)Yo, Akane. There's a guest here to see you.

Akane: From the way you sound, I'd say it's Ryoga.

Nabiki: He's waiting in the living room.

Akane: (sternly) Just don't hold out on him on the bet. He's a very sweet boy and I don't want you to hurt him.

Nabiki: Gee, wouldn't want to hurt you're boyfriend.

Akane: He's just a friend, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Yeah, and Ranma isn't in love with Big sister Kasumi.

[Akane meets Ryoga in the living room. Ryoga looks a bit nervous but tries to stay calm in Akane's presence. Both talk about the days events, especially the fight between Ranma and Kuno.]

Ryoga: Told you that Ranma would win.

Akane: I thought the jerk was good. But when you told me and Nabiki that he was your rival, it was impossible to understand. When he fought Kuno though, I understood completely.

Ryoga: Well, you got to understand that Ranma was on the road a lot, training in the art with his mother and learning new things. He's like me in some ways, but I had to learn on my own.

Akane: I don't really know what he was to you, but to me, Ranma is an egotistical jerk and I might add, a pervert.

Ryoga: (assuring)He's egotistical, but I don't think he's a pervert.

Akane: You know him a lot more then I do, Ryoga. How did you meet him anyway?

Ryoga: We were in an all boys school together a few years back. But we didn't meet on friendly terms.

Akane: {All boys? I guess Ranma didn't have the curse all the time.}

Flashback Scene: Three years back, in a high school cafeteria, a horde of boys wanted to get what remained of the food. The last of the food was a piece of curry bread that the students wanted so badly. The lunch attendant was getting bored so she decided on a course of action.

Lunch Attendant: Here's the last of the curry bread! Hyah! (tosses the piece of bread into the air. )

Ryoga: It's mine!(Jumps into the air to catch the bread.)

[Just as Ryoga's hands were about to catch the bread, another boy bounces of his head and catches one side of the bread with his mouth. The boy makes a one point landing in front of Ryoga, who is apparently angry.]

Ryoga: You! Who are you?!

Boy: (takes the bread out of his mouth)Saotome Ranma.

Ryoga: Saotome, I will never forget the offense of the curry bread!

Ranma: (sighs) Look, if you want so much, here.(Tears the bread in half and tosses Ryoga the half of bread untouched by his mouth.)  
There you go.

Ryoga: (catches the bread.) ...

[Ranma leaves the cafeteria and Ryoga watches him in anger and confusion. Anger because Ranma got the last of the curry bread,  
and confusion because of Ranma's generosity.]

Ryoga's Narration: I tried to stay mad at Ranma. But his generosity confused me. It kept me from going after him and beating his brains out. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I decided that I didn't want to see him again.

Akane's Narration: But you did, didn't you?

Ryoga's Narration: Yes. It was right after school and I thought I was on my way out.

Flashback Scene: The locker room area was being destroyed by Ryoga because he couldn't find his way out of school. He was thrashing all around and acting like a maniac.

Ryoga: (screaming)Where the hell is the exit!? Why does this keep happening to me?!

Voice: Man, the school board is going to have a coronary if they see what you did to this place.

Ryoga: (turns around to the voice) Shut the hell up! (noticing that it's Ranma and gets angry) You again! Get out of here, Saotome! I don't want to see you!

Ranma: Calm down, man. Now will you tell me what you're problem is?

Ryoga: (turns his back on Ranma and folding his arms angrily)  
That's none of your business! Now leave me alone!

[Ranma thinks about it, but he wonders about Ryoga and figures out something.]

Ranma: You're Hibiki Ryoga, aren't you?

Ryoga: Yeah, so?!

Ranma: You're they guy who's always getting lost, huh?

Ryoga: (smoldering anger) Shut up.

Ranma: The guys always talk about you. They say that every six days or so, you arrive at school because you can't find your way.

Ryoga: (getting angry and his voice is sounding choked up) Shut up!

Ranma: Do you get lost all time?

Ryoga: (Turning around and grabbing Ranma by his shirt and pushing him to the wall) Shut the hell up!

Ranma: Hey, what's your problem, Ryoga?!

Ryoga's Narration: I had him. I had Ranma in my grasp. I wanted to shut him up so badly. I wanted to hurt him. Twist him. Break his back. Rip his head off. Anything.

Akane's Narration: I would've. He shouldn't have stuck his nose in your business.

Ryoga's Narration: But I couldn't do it. I couldn't do all those things to him. Because deep down inside, I knew Ranma was right. I was trying to at least be angry at him. But I finally let go of him. I couldn't beat him up because he was telling me the truth. I finally went down on my knees, frustrated because I couldn't handle the truth. I even bowed my head to the floor.

Ranma: (concerned) Hey, are you okay?

[Ryoga doesn't answer; he puts his over his face, covering his eyes.]

Ranma: Look, I can walk you to your house if you want.

Ryoga: I want no more of your kindness! Just get out of my life!

[Ranma shrugs and leaves.]

Ryoga's Narration: Believe me, Akane. If Ranma was a any nicer to me, I would've gone crazy. The thing is, no one has ever been nice or kind to me. But still, I never ever wanted to see him again. His nature was to good to be true.

Akane's Narration: But you met him again.

Ryoga's Narration: Yes. I met him on my way home from school. I managed to finally find my way out of school. I least I thought I was heading home.

Flashback Scene: It is now nighttime in the town. Ryoga seems to be running frantically from place to place, trying to find his way home. Little by little, he was losing hope.

Ryoga: (screaming) Where am I!? Where's my home?! I know it's right here somewhere!

[Ryoga keeps on running until he see's Ranma and an older woman in a kimono besides him. Each were carrying shopping bags.  
Ranma and the woman catch the sight of Ryoga.]

Ranma: Hello again.

Woman: Is this the boy you were telling me about, son?

Ranma: Yeah, that's him, mom.

Ryoga: (panicking) No! You got it all wrong! I was just passing through!

Ranma: (raising an eyebrow) More like running through, Ryoga. Say, when did you find your way out of school?

Ryoga: (sweating) Um, hours ago! Why do you ask?!

Ranma: No reason. Did you find your way home?

Ryoga: (panicking and sweating) Um, well, that is-

Ranma: No, huh?

Nodoka: Ranma, why don't you take Ryoga home? I'll have dinner ready for you when you get back.

Ranma: Sure, mom.

Ryoga: I can get there myself, thank you very much!

Ranma: Look, you stubborn jack-ass, it's obvious that you can't find your way to the bathroom without getting lost. Just tell me your address I'll take you there.

Nodoka: (sternly) Ranma, your language!

Ranma: Sorry.

[End of flashback]

Ryoga: So I gave him my address and he quickly led me home. Seeing home was one of the happiest days of my life. The truth is, I haven't seen home in days. The next few days after that, he helped me get to school on time and helped me find my way home. Me and Ranma became good friends those few days and we always talked about simple inane things. There was a downside to all this,  
though.

Akane: And that is?

Ryoga: Every time there was a last piece of bread in the cafeteria,  
he always got to it first. But like the first time, he'd always split it with me.

Akane: What a hog! I can't believe you became friends with him. I'd have beaten him senseless if he did that to me. You know,  
snatching the bread.

Ryoga: You don't know him like I used to, Akane. Anyway, he told me one day that he was leaving to train in the martial arts in China. But I wasn't going to let him go. Not without a match. So we did have our man-to-man fight at last.

Scene: Later in the day, sunset in the town, Ranma and Kasumi are seen walking towards home. Ranma had the grocery boxes while Kasumi was just carrying a grocery bag. Ranma talks to Kasumi about the first meeting with Ryoga and the events that followed.

Kasumi: So when did you have your fight with Ryoga?

Ranma: Four days after the scheduled date. Actually, I was going to leave on the third day, but mom convinced me to stay. I swear,  
he'd be after my blood if followed me to China. He would've trailed me to the depths of hell if I skipped out on the fight.

Kasumi: He must have been a difficult opponent to defeat.

Ranma: The guy's got the endurance and strength of a monster, I'll give him that much. He was also a better man at skill. Whatever he was doing lost all those times, I certainly doubt he was just walking. I bet he trained in some unknown fighting style that I yet need to master.

Kasumi: I don't know how he was when you first fought him, but Ryoga has many abilities that can cower any fighter of any size.  
Like you said, he has monstrous strength. Plus he has the ability to make some pieces of his apparel into sharp objects. His bandannas especially.

Ranma: (nervous and confused) Is that so?

Kasumi: The letter he sent you today. You never told me what was in it.

Ranma: It's a letter of challenge, Kasumi. It says that he'll challenge me anytime and anyplace.

Kasumi: I do hope you know what you're doing fighting him again.

Ranma: Ah, don't worry. I'll just beat him again like I did last time.

Kasumi: (kissing Ranma on the cheek) Your bravery surprises me,  
Ranma.

Ranma: Hey, don't do that. I might drop these boxes because I couldn't concentrate.

Kasumi:(smiling) At least you are not as nervous as the last time I kissed you.

Ranma: (smiles) We're friends, right? Why should I be nervous?

[Unbeknownst to the conversing pair, Dr. Tofu was hiding behind an alley. He's been following Ranma and Kasumi ever since they left his clinic. The doctor was a bit envious at Ranma because this boy could have a decent conversation with Kasumi without going bonkers. He also sensed that Ranma likes Kasumi in some way,  
and maybe Kasumi likes Ranma also.]

Dr. Tofu: { I envy you, Saotome. I wish I had the courage to speak to Kasumi like you do. What I need is your bravery, Saotome. The bravery I need to finally propose to Kasumi. For that, I will have to work very hard to be courageous. Just wait, Kasumi-chan. Please...}

[Unbeknownst to the doctor, a pink cat was also watching the conversing couple. The cat appeared sad and decided to follow them.]

Scene: The Kuno Mansion's hall of mirrors. Tatewaki was looking at himself in one of the mirrors. He looked at his forehead and examined what Ranma did to him during the fight. He saw the word "fool" on his forehead.

Tatewaki: {Saotome. You had me at a disadvantage today. I truly thought that you were just a mere scholar who was just insolent enough to challenge my might. But that is only half the truth, is it not? No matter. You dared to defy me and got away with it. Such acts against someone such as I are indeed unforgivable. } Saotome Ranma! You will meet your demise!

[The small ninja enters the hall of mirrors.]

Small Ninja: My lord(kneels down before Tatewaki). Let me avenge the honor of the Kuno Family name. This boy will indeed suffer for this.

Tatewaki: Silence, servant! No one will challenge Saotome. I shall smite this cur and send him to the depths of hell!

Small Ninja: As you wish, my lord. I'm here to also inform you that mistress Kodachi will be in later on.

Tatewaki: (sighs) My foolish sister still searching for that vagrant idiot that saved her life. Truly I pity the man when Kodachi finally has her clutches on him. Servant! If that will be all, leave me. I must be alone.

Small Ninja: Yes, my lord.

[Small Ninja leaves.]

Tatewaki: { Tomorrow, you fiend. You shall meet your end and Akane will be free of your villainous hands. I swear by the great name of Kuno, I shall deliver you to the hands of justice.}

Scene: This is the next day. It is as early as 5:00am at the Tendo training hall and for some reason, Ranma is sleeping inside the dojo. He begins to stir and finally he wakes up slowly. Ranma rubs his eyes and it becomes clear that he slept all night at the dojo area. He also realizes that he has a flute in his right hand.

Ranma: (yawns) Oh yeah. I fell asleep at the dojo. I guess mom was right: Music does relax me. I just didn't know it could make me relax enough to fall asleep here. Well, that and reciting a Tao poem and doing different kinds of Kata. (Remembering something)  
{Akane said that Ryoga stopped by here yesterday to collect his winnings. I gotta hand it to Ryoga. He bet on a sure thing. Too bad he didn't stay here because I really looked forward to that rematch if his challenge was any indication. The fight with Kuno was okay,  
but if Ryoga's skills are anything like Kasumi said, then I can't wait to fight Ryoga. }

[Ranma then steps out of the dojo and makes a long jump to the koi pond. As soon as he hits the cold water, Ranma turns into a girl,  
activating his curse. Ranma-chan then steps out of the pond and walks towards the dojo. Ranma-chan stops just a short distance and makes a very high jump toward the dojo roof; She makes a one point landing. Ranma-chan then sits on the roof and plays the flute he had on her right hand. ]

Scene: Inside Kasumi's room, Kasumi begins to stir slowly. She fully wakes up as soon as she hears a flute playing outside. Kasumi seems to like the melody so much that she tries to find the source of who's playing it. She opens her window and hears that the melody is coming from the roof. Kasumi puts on her robe and dashes outside, grabbing a ladder on the way. Kasumi followed the source of the music realizes that it was coming from the roof. She sets the ladder against the dojo and starts to climb. Kasumi reaches the roof and finds that it's female Ranma playing the flute. Kasumi smiles at this and sighs, watching Ranma starting to dance around on the roof.

Kasumi: {How sweet. Ranma not only trains in the art of fighting,  
but also music. He seems to try to relax like last night when he played that instrument. But I didn't think he would fall asleep in the dojo. I didn't want disturb him last night while he played. He looked so cute. And the way he slept...Oh my! Kasumi, Ranma is your friend. Don't think about him that way.}

[Kasumi started to blush at that last thought; Ranma finishes playing the flute and notices Kasumi.]

Ranma-chan: Hey, Kasumi.

Kasumi: (snapping out of her thoughts) Oh, um, good morning,  
Ranma.

Ranma-chan: Good morning to you, too.

Kasumi: That was wonderful. The way you just played the flute and started dancing without a care. You looked very cute.

Ranma-chan: (blushing and rubbing the back of his head) Gee Kasumi-chan, thanks.

Kasumi: (smiling) You would have looked cuter if you did it as a man.

Ranma-chan: Oh no. I don't want to embarrass myself.

Kasumi: (disappointed and sad) But you really looked cute when you played it as a man last night.

Ranma-chan: (sweating) You mean you saw that?!

Kasumi: The whole thing. (Stepping on to the roof and sits then next to a nervous Ranma) Ranma, it really shouldn't matter to you what you do as a man.

Ranma-chan: It doesn't! It just that-

[Kasumi shuts Ranma up by kissing her on the lips briefly. Kasumi thinks that she's easing Ranma's sudden nervousness, but Ranma just gulps and blushes deeply.]

Ranma-chan: (still nervous and blushing a bit) You realize that you just kissed a girl on the lips.

Kasumi: (noticing her blunder) Oh my. So I did.

Ranma-chan: Look, I won't tell anyone about this if you promise not to tell anyone about me playing the flute as a guy.

Kasumi: Ranma, that's extortion!

Ranma-chan: (smirks)Now were even.

Kasumi: (sighs)...

Ranma-chan: Kasumi, I'm kidding.

Kasumi: Ranma, I-

Ranma-chan: I'm sorry, Kasumi. It was wrong of me to play around with you like that.

Kasumi: Sometimes a man can't help himself. Don't worry. You are still my friend.

Ranma-chan: (nervous) Please don't kiss me again. I'm still in girl form.

Kasumi: Very well. It's still early in the morning. Let's have a have some tea.

Scene: About a few minutes later, Ranma, back in male form, and Kasumi sit together at the living room having some hot tea. Ranma was trying to gather his thoughts about what to say to Kasumi. Ranma really liked her a lot, but deep down inside, he knew Kasumi wasn't right for him. She deserved better. Meanwhile, Kasumi was deep in thought. She knew that coming on to Ranma was wrong. Kasumi was only making Ranma nervous by doing that. And kissing him while he was in girl form was totally ludicrous.

Ranma: Um, Kasumi...

Kasumi: Yes, Ranma?

Ranma: How can I put this. Ever since I came here, you're the only one in this house that's been nice to me. I thank you for it. But the thing is, your kindness kinda makes me nervous. Don't take it the wrong way. Your kindness is one of the things I'm fond of.

Kasumi: (blushes slightly) Thank you.

Ranma: But I think their's some kind of attraction between us. If I'm wrong about this, please tell me now.

[Kasumi shakes her head, indicating that Ranma isn't mistaken.]

Ranma: (bowing his head in frustration) I don't know what's wrong with me. I suddenly find it hard to talk to you after only three days here. I'm used to talking to girls most of the time and in complete calmness. But for some reason-

Kasumi: Ranma, just tell me what you want to say.

Ranma: (raising his head) Kasumi, can I ask you a question?

Kasumi: (curious) What is it?

Ranma: Are you coming on to me?

Kasumi: (innocently) Why would I do that?

Ranma: Well, you let me sleep in your room and you even kissed on the lips me when I was in girl form.

Kasumi: I was testing you.

Ranma: Come again?

Kasumi: (smiles) The reason why I acted that way the first day you came here is because I wanted to know if I could trust you. You didn't try to take advantage of me that night when we slept together and I thank you for it. You are a true friend, Saotome Ranma.

Ranma: What about the kisses?

Kasumi: Those are because I like you, big silly.

Ranma: {My god!}

[At that moment, Soun decided to pop out of nowhere and hugged Ranma and Kasumi in joy. He started crying because he was so happy that Ranma is going to marry into the family and uphold his end of the deal. Ranma Kasumi looked startled.]

Soun: Oh happy day!

Ranma: Mr. Tendo, where did you come from?!

Soun: Truly this is a joyous occasion! Genma's son has finally agreed to marry into my family!

Kasumi: (a bit miffed) Father!

Ranma: And just how did I do that?!

Soun: My Elder daughter really likes you, and besides, you two are really good friends! Oh, son. Thank you! You've made this old man happy!

[ Kasumi could only watch her father in shock and disappointment. It is obvious that her father has gone delusional. Kasumi's father then let go of Ranma and Kasumi and started dancing in mad joy. He then went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of saki and started to drink the hole thing as if his life depended on it. Ranma was a amazed that Kasumi's father was chugging down that entire bottle of saki. Kasumi was only thinking that her father might have a bad hangover later.]

Ranma: Man, he's really taking a swig of that thing.

Kasumi: (sighing in disappointment) Honestly. My father always jumps to conclusions.

[After Soun drinks the entire bottle of saki, he suddenly decided to sing. The singing was so off-key that Ranma and Kasumi stepped out of the living room to avoid any bleeding from their ears. They finally make it to the backyard, where they stopped walking.]

Kasumi: I think I better start on breakfast. Since you already practiced ahead of time, you can take a shower.

Ranma: Sure thing, Kasumi.

[Ranma walked towards the bathroom, leaving Kasumi to her duties. As he walked, Ranma was thinking that he had just removed some weight of his shoulders this morning.]

Ranma: (smiling){Well, I guess that's it. Now I don't have to be nervous around Kasumi anymore. Since we consider ourselves friends, there won't be much tension between us. Besides, Kasumi deserves to be with someone more deserving. But now, Tendo-san thinks by accepting Kasumi as a good friend, I might just marry one of his other daughters. I guess all victories come with a price.}

[Ranma finally arrives to the bathroom. But when he opened the slide door, he saw a virtually nude Akane in front of him. Needless to say, Akane gets angry and punches Ranma through the roof,  
sending him into orbit. Ranma can heard screaming as he ascends to the sky.]

Akane: (still angry) Damn pervert!

Scene: About sometime later that morning, Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane were heading off to school. Ranma had a bandage on the left side of his cheek. As the day before, Ranma walked on the fence while the two Tendo sisters walked on the sidewalk. Ranma was trying to keep his mind occupied on how he settled things with Kasumi. He was happy with the results.

Nabiki: Yen for your thoughts, Saotome?

Ranma: (snaps out of his thoughts) Huh?

Nabiki: Look, I noticed during breakfast that you and Kasumi didn't really talk. In fact, you two were quiet throughout breakfast. I didn't want to press the issue, but now that this conversation is between the three of us, you might want to answer us.

Ranma: Look, Nabiki. Me and Kasumi are just friends. Nothing wrong with that.

Nabiki: I not blind to the truth, Saotome. I know you like our big sister but deep down inside you think that you aren't worthy of her. That's probably true, but you can't keep denying your feelings. You can't hide them forever.

Akane: (to Nabiki) What would you know about feelings?

Ranma: Say what you want, Nabiki. Kasumi and I are just friends.

Nabiki: Sure, Saotome.{Big fat liar.}

[The three finally arrive at school and once again, they are greeted by a mob of boys. Akane gets in a defensive stance and once the boys were near enough, Akane started to beat them up. At the end,  
there were piles of trashed school boys all over the place. Akane brushes some sweat of her brow as soon as she's finished fighting.]

Akane: (frustrated) This is getting boring.

[Akane then begins to see a huge crowd of girls heading her way, or so she thought. Akane gets in a defensive stance again just in case. The huge crowd of girls run past Akane and start to surround Ranma and Nabiki. Nabiki nonchalantly walks away but Ranma is a bit confused about this reception.]

All Girls: Good morning, Ranma-sama!

Ranma: (confused) Uh, hi.

One girl: Ranma, you were awesome yesterday! That Kuno guy had that beating coming for a long time.

Another girl: Yeah! Now you're Furinkan High's newest and cutest champion.

Ranma: (turning red inwardly and rubbing the back of his head)  
Gee, thanks.

Shy Brunette girl with glasses: Ohiyo, Ranma. You forgot your weapon yesterday.

[The brunette had Ranma's wooden sword in a bundle of cloth. She hands it to him and Ranma gladly takes the bundle.]

Ranma: (smiles and bows) Thank you.

Brunette girl: (heart racing) {He smiled at me...}

[Brunette girl faints.]

Ranma: (sweating) Uh huh. Well, it's been fun, girls. But I really need to get to class.

All girls: The hunk is entering the building!

Ranma: {Who am I, Elvis?}

[ Ranma walks into school with his wooden sword in hand while Akane and Nabiki follow him. Akane could only watch Ranma with anger.]

Akane: {I can't believe the female student body of this school can like a pervert like Ranma. It's as if the standards those girls are way down. What the hell is so special about a stupid jock like him anyway?!}

Nabiki: (looking at Ranma with some interest) {He is pretty cute. I can see why all those girls want to stake Saotome as their own. Maybe I can make a profit out of this.}

Scene: Near lunch time, Ranma was dozing off during math class. He found the class pretty boring as the teacher went on and on about algebraic formulas and equations. Ranma finally gave in to his senses and laid his head on the desk he was sitting at. Ranma then started to snore, which really annoyed the teacher.

Teacher: Saotome-san!

Ranma: (suddenly waking up) Uh, 2x+4=6 is 1!

[The teacher looks at the chalkboard and sees that the answer to the equation is correct. Nevertheless, the teacher decided to give Ranma his punishment.]

Teacher: (sweating) Uh, right answer! But you were going to sleep during class, Saotome-san! Stand in the hall!

Ranma: {better than sitting around here listening to you rant,  
sensei.}

Scene: Ranma stood in the hall alone, holding in each hand a bucket of water. He was still pretty bored even though he was able to skip the yawning math class. He looked at his watch that his mother bought for him sometime ago and realized that lunch time was near.]

Ranma: (Yawning) Well, at least I have something to look forward to.

[Ranma notices a brunette girl step out of his math class with a bucket of water in each hand. The girl stands beside him and starts to look at Ranma with dreamy eyes.]

Ranma: (looking at the girl) Yes?

Girl: Ranma-sama, I-

Ranma: Look, just call me Ranma. Don't be nervous.

Girl: Uh, well. How can I put this? During the fight yesterday,  
Kuno-sempai mentioned that you're engaged to the Tendo girls. Is that true?

Ranma: Not in a sense.

Girl: Pardon?

Ranma: Well, the thing is this. Way before my father died, he and Tendo-san agreed that the their martial arts schools should be united. So the agreement was that in order to unite the Saotome and Tendo schools, I, being the only son of the Saotome line, I have to marry one of the Tendo girls. Of course my father never told me or my mother about this. My mother would've disagreed, maybe not.

Girl: I see. Ranma do you have any interest in marrying one of them?

Ranma: Why do you ask?

Girl: I mean, the girls just want to know if you're available.

Ranma: If you're asking me if I'm single, then yes.

Girl: But you live with the most popular girl in school.

Ranma: You mean Akane, right? So what?

Girl: You mean you've been living with her and you're not falling for her?

Ranma: I just don't see what's so hot about a girl who beats up misguided boys everyday in the morning.

Girl: She's proving that girls can be just as masculine as boys. Either that, or he hates boys all together.

Ranma: Well, Akane doesn't hate the male gender all together. She just doesn't like the younger set.

[at a nearby hallway, Nabiki walks pleasantly. She couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the girl and Ranma. Nabiki tries her best to keep quiet so she can eavesdrop. She hid in hall near Ranma.]

Nabiki: {Well, well. What do we here?}

[Ranma and the girl still converse.]

Ranma: What about Nabiki? I mean, she's way cuter than Akane;  
plus she's more mature.

[Nabiki hears this and bears an evil smile as she folds her arms across he chest.]

Nabiki: {Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Saotome.}

[Back to the conversation.]

Girl: She's an evil, cold hearted witch!

Ranma: Interesting choice of words.

Girl: What I meant to say was bitch.

Ranma: (sweating) Okay. Kasumi mentioned that Nabiki has the ability to make money off anything.

Girl: (confused) Kasumi?

Ranma: The eldest of the Tendo girls. She's really nice and she treats me well.

Girl: Oh. As I was saying, Nabiki doesn't care about anything but money. She may act all mature and grown up, but money is her true love. Some of the guys like her, but the majority of them like her sister Akane more. I think they'd rather get beat up than owe Nabiki money or pay blackmail to her.

Ranma: Come on. She can't be that bad.

Girl: (crying) She's worse! Nabiki once tried to blackmail me! I have this deep, dark secret that I kept to myself for months and she threatened to reveal it if I didn't pay my debt, plus interest.

Ranma: That's not very nice. Secrets are a person's most valuable possession. If one has reason to keep it to him or herself, it has to be a good reason.

Girl: That hateful Tendo Nabiki! I despise her!

Ranma: (wondering something) Does Furinkan High allow the students to have part time jobs?

Girl: No. The board thinks that it interferes with studies.

Ranma: I see. I guess Nabiki does have a good reason for earning money the way she does. She has her families interests at heart.

Girl: Yeah, right. Since when does that girl care about anything but herself.

Ranma: Look, I just try to understand villainy sometimes. There's a logical reason why people do things. Mind you, I don't like Nabiki's way of earning money. Its just that I try to understand why she does these things. I just hope I'm not wrong about my assumption. If I am, I'd be disappointed in her. She does seem like a nice girl, though. But she has to be pretty lonely if all she cares about is money.

Girl: You like her, don't you?

Ranma: I try to understand people sometimes.

[Meanwhile, Nabiki listened to Ranma's words intently. Her heart started to beat at a fast pace.]

Nabiki: (faintly smiles) {Saotome.}(Shakes her head) {Settle down,  
girl. Who cares what that dumb jock thinks of you. What does he know.}

[Nabiki walks back to her class.]

Scene: The classroom at the lunch hour. Ranma tries to have some quiet time to himself; but unfortunately he wasn't going to get any peace as two boys decide bug him about the previous day. They sit next to him.

Student: (patting Ranma on the back) Hey, man. How's it going.?

Ranma: Who are you?

Student: Name's Hiroshi. (Introduces his friend by his side) This is my sidekick, Daisuke.

Daisuke: How you doing?

Ranma: Fine. I assume you want to talk about yesterdays fight.

Hiroshi: I gotta say It's about time that someone else besides Akane beat that Kuno guy's brains in.

Ranma: I just can't believe that he managed to get a lucky shot at me. The cut's nothing now, though.

Daisuke: (nudges Ranma) So what happened after the fight?

Hiroshi: Yeah. Did Akane give you a reward for beating Kuno?

Ranma: Why would she give me anything?

Daisuke: Come on, Saotome. Don't hold out on us.

Hiroshi: Tell us how you had you're way with Akane.

Ranma: Had my what?!

Hiroshi: Don't tell me you didn't sleep with Akane after what you went through to trash Kuno.

Ranma: Are you guys demented?!

Daisuke: It's every guys dream to at least get a date with Tendo Akane. Besides, getting punished by Akane makes me hot!

Hiroshi: (drooling) Oh, Akane. Beat me! It's so sexy!

Ranma: You guys are demented.

Voice: Saotome Ranma!

[Ranma's attention is diverted as he hears his name called out loud. It was the voice of Kuno Tatewaki.]

Tatewaki: So here you be!

Ranma: Hi, Don Quixote.

Tatewaki: I shall smite thee!

[Kuno pulls out his bokken and charges at Ranma]

Ranma: (sitting up and heading towards an open window) Let's take this outside, Kuno-sempai.

[Ranma jumps out the window and Kuno follows suit. It doesn't take Kuno long to realize that he just jumped from a three story window, which shocks him. Ranma doesn't seem to mind, though.]

Ranma: (taunting) Hey, Kuno. Why didn't you tell me you were scared of heights?

[Ranma realizes that there's a swimming pool at the bottom when he looks down.]

Ranma: {Holy crap!}

[Ranma and Kuno drop to the pool fast. Once they make contact,  
there comes a big splash.]

[Underwater, Ranma frantically swims to get out of the pool before Kuno notices.]

Ranma-chan: {I gotta get out of here! If anybody discovers me,  
I'm done for!}

[Unfortunately, Ranma gets grabbed by Kuno as soon as both resurface from the water.]

Tatewaki: (grabbing Ranma) Ranma! I fight on!

[Ranma tries to get out of Kuno's grip, but to no avail. Then Kuno notices something odd about Ranma when he started to grab what seemed to be a woman's breast. This really irritates Ranma.]

Tatewaki: Huh?

Ranma-chan: (really peeved) You pervert!

[Ranma turns around and punches Kuno in the face. This sends Kuno flying into the school wall. Ranma quickly gets out of the pool and leaves into the school woods.]

[From the classroom where Ranma jumped, everyone who was present watched what transpired with interest and confusion.]

Hiroshi: Ouch. Ranma really smashed Kuno that time.

Daisuke: Say, didn't Ranma get smaller when he got out of the pool?

Student: Nah. Must have been an illusion.

[Akane and Nabiki enter the classroom.]

Akane: We heard some noise. What happened?

Student: Kuno decided to take on Ranma, but both jumped out the window. Thank God there was a swimming pool there.

Akane: {That idiot!} Come on, Nabiki!

[Meanwhile, Kuno is still on the wall where Ranma punched him to. He groggily wakes and was trying to gather the events on what exactly happened.]

Tatewaki: {That was a woman. A woman. That can only mean...}

[Kuno finally gets out of the wall and angrily starts looking for Ranma.]

Tatewaki: That coward! Saotome Ranma, you cannot hide from the great Kuno Tatewaki!

[All the while in the school woods, Ranma sits on a tree branch,  
wringing out his clothes. She grimaces as she recalls what happened.]

Ranma-chan: {That pervert! He didn't have to squeeze me so hard!}  
Well, I guess he knows about me.

Voice: You dumb idiot!

[Ranma turns around at the source of the voice and notices that it's Akane. She is joined by Nabiki.]

Akane: How can you even think of jumping into the swimming pool out of your own free will?!

Ranma-chan: Hold on! I didn't know there was a pool when I jumped!

Akane: You expect me to believe you can survive a three story fall without getting hurt?!

Ranma-chan: It's possible.

Akane: Whatever.

Nabiki: Hey, Saotome. Need a thermos? (Throws Ranma a thermos container filled with hot water.)

Ranma-chan: (catches the thermos but starts to lose balance on the tree branch) Whoa!

[Fortunately, Ranma regains balance. All the while, Kuno is looking for Ranma.]

Tatewaki: Wither Saotome Ranma?!

[Back in the forest, Akane hears Kuno from a distance.]

Akane: I'll buy you some time, Ranma. Just change back.

[Akane leaves to find Kuno.]

Ranma-chan: Ahh. sweet, hot water.

[Ranma starts to pour hot water over his head, or at least he thought. He notices that the thermos is empty, as no water poured out.]

Ranma-chan: What the hell! This thing is empty!

Nabiki: (remembering something) Oh yeah. I used the hot water to make myself some tea.

Ranma-chan: (frowning) That's it. I'm not trusting you anymore.

[Kuno seeks out Ranma as he searches the school forest. During the search, Kuno spots Akane running toward him. Kuno is delighted by this.]

Tatewaki: Ah, fair Tendo Akane. Have you come to jump into my arms?

Akane: (stops running and gets into a fighting position) Kuno-  
sempai, I challenge you to a duel!

Tatewaki: (sighing) Akane-chan. Never did I dream that you would challenge me for a date. (Readies his bokken) So be it! I you shall somehow defeat me, I shall allow you, fair one, to go out with me! Thus, I shall lose with all my might.

Akane: (repulsed) Who in hell would want to go out with you!?

[Kuno steps forward and slashes his bokken downward on Akane. At the last moment, Akane claps her hands, catching the blade in her palms. Using the blade as a lever, Akane drops to the ground,  
trips Kuno onto her leg, and like a spring board, Akane kicks her leg out, causing Kuno to fly deep into the woods.]

Akane: (panting) That'll take care of him. (Realizing the trajectory of Kuno's flight) Oh great!

[somewhere else in the forest, Nabiki is boiling a kettle filled with water while Ranma waits impatiently on the tree branch.]

Ranma-chan: Hurry up with that, will you.

Nabiki: (imitating Scotty from Star Trek) I'm boiling as fast as I can, Captain!

Ranma-chan: (sarcastically) Funny. Real funny.

[Suddenly, Kuno falls down out of nowhere and his head buried in the ground. He quickly recovers and stands up. He notices Ranma,  
in his female form sitting on the tree branch.]

Tatewaki: You are that girl!

[Akane finally makes to the scene.]

Akane: You're still a girl?!

Ranma-chan: (frowning) The thermos was empty.

Tatewaki: Quick, pig-tailed girl! Have you seen a boy with a pigtail like yours?

Ranma-chan: Uh-uh.

Tatewaki: No doubt he feared my prowess. If he ran away, then he is no man. He is no man!

Ranma-chan: {This guy is really starting to piss me off!}

[Ranma jumps off the tree branch and hits Kuno with a punch that sends him flying to a nearby tree.]

Ranma-chan: (gets into a fighting stance) I'm not going to take this bad mouthing from you! Let's get it on!

Tatewaki: How amusing. (readies his bokken) If you win, I will allow you to date me.

[Kuno strike with his bokken as he runs towards Ranma, who dodges. Ranma then elbows Kuno in the chest, low sweeps him,  
and hits him hard on the back of the head. This chain of events sends Kuno face first into the ground. Ranma solidly puts her foot down on Kuno's back.]

Ranma-chan: And just who the hell is asking to out with you?!

Tatewaki: {This girl is just as skilled as Akane. No. Better than Akane.}

Ranma-chan: Let me just remind something. Saotome Ranma's better than me!

[Kuno slowly reaches inside his shirt and pulls out an envelope. He hands it to Ranma.]

Ranma-chan: (taking the envelope) Give me that!

[Ranma takes out the letter and reads it.]

"After school. The court yard."

Ranma-chan: I'll be there!

Scene: The school courtyard after class has been dismissed. There was a smaller crowd compared to the day before surrounding Ranma-chan and Kuno Tatewaki in a large circle. Akane and Nabiki were also in the crowd, looking at Ranma-chan and Kuno as they prepared themselves. The crowd knew there was going to be a fight, so they gave the two combatants the space they needed.

Tatewaki: So, we meet at last, pigtailed girl.

Ranma-chan: I guess that beating during lunch didn't set your head straight. (Noticing that Kuno is unarmed) Where's your sword?

Tatewaki: I won't be needing the sword today.

Ranma-chan: Pretty confident, are you?

Tatewaki: Enough confidence to give you this!

[Kuno throws something at Ranma-chan and she catches the object above her head. Ranma notices a few red rose petals flowing downward when she caught the object Kuno threw at her. Ranma-  
chan realizes that it's a bouquet of roses. Ranma-chan is dumbfounded.]

Tatewaki: (walking away but turns around briefly) Pigtailed girl, I love you.

[The crowd was shock. They expected to see a fight and what they saw was Kuno declaring his love for the so called pigtailed girl. All the while, Ranma began to have a funny feeling in her stomach. The feeling of utter repulsiveness.]

Ranma-chan: {I am going to be sick.}

Scene: On the way home, Ranma, now in male form, Akane, and Nabiki wondered about what transpired after school. Ranma kept clenching his stomach and it appeared like he was about to throw up while Akane held the roses that Kuno gave to Ranma, chuckling to herself at Ranma's situation. Nabiki just kept quiet for the moment.

Ranma: (looking at Akane) What's so funny?!

Akane: (between laughs) He loves your girl side and I think it's hilarious!

Ranma: (angry) Will you shut up?! I'm a guy!

Akane: This is so rich! Kuno hates you as a guy, but likes you as a girl! Thanks a lot, Ranma! You probably got that swash-buckling moron off my back! {And now I can concentrate on Dr. Tofu. Life is good.}

Ranma: I said shut up!

Nabiki: Yeah, Akane! Quit it!

Akane: Like you care if I hurt this pervert's feelings or not, Nabiki.

Nabiki: ...

Akane: Ha! Thought so!

Nabiki: Be silent, little sister!

Ranma: {This is nuts. I got a poetry-spouting jerk-off who's after my blood and at the same time, after my girl side! How can things get any worse!?}

[The three teenagers arrive at the Tendo Dojo. What they find as they enter the courtyard was a really angry boy in rather vagabond clothing with a spotted bandana wrapped around his forehead; plus he had an umbrella in his right hand. It took Ranma only a few seconds to recognize who the person was. It was his old friend,  
Hibiki Ryoga. But Ranma was concerned on why Ryoga was angry at him. Never one to take chances, Ranma remained cautious.]

Ryoga: (angry) You will die, Saotome Ranma!

Ranma: (to the two girls behind him) Hang back. This isn't going to be pretty.

[Ranma cautiously takes a step forward.]

Ranma: Long time, no see, pal.

Ryoga: (getting angrier) Don't take that tone with me, Ranma! I know everything!

Ranma: (confused) Know what?!

Ryoga: I'll destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do!

Ranma: And why, pray tell, should I be happy?

Nabiki: The guy just had a bad day, Hibiki. Why should Saotome here be happy?

Ryoga: Because he's got you and your sisters wrapped around in his little finger, being engaged to them even!

Ranma: Hey! When did you hear about that?!

[Just then, Kasumi appears at front door. She looks a bit sad.]

Ranma: I guess Kasumi told you.

Ryoga: That's right! (Gets into a fighting stance) For the sake of the Tendo girls, you will meet justice!

Ranma: {There's no avoiding this.} If it's a fight you want, you got it! Maybe if hit that thick skull of yours a few times, then maybe it'll knock some sense in to you!

Ryoga: You won't beat me, Ranma. I've changed a lot since we last met. I'm stronger and I have a hell of lot more resistence to injury. I wasn't just wandering around every time I got lost. I was training everyday and night. Every single hour, every minute, and every second, I trained in the art, dreaming about the day we'd meet again, and even the score with you. Now that day has finally come.

Ranma: (smirking) I have a few tricks up my sleeve, pal. Don't think for a second that it's going to be easy to trash me. (Gets into a kenpo stance)

Ryoga: (charges towards Ranma) I won't just trash you, Ranma. I'll rip your head off, and nothing is going to stop me from doing so!

[But before Ryoga could reach Ranma, a frightening laugh can be heard from a distance. This stops Ryoga in his tracks. Meanwhile,  
Ranma is so frightened by the laugh that at the instant he heard it,  
he jumped blindly into Nabiki's arms, much to Akane's surprise and Kasumi's unusual jealousy, who just noticed Ranma's predicament. All the while, Ryoga started to look like he was going to panic.]

Ryoga: (paling) Oh no...

Akane: (looking at every direction) Not her again!

Ryoga: (frantically running around in circles) Hide me! Hide me!

Kasumi: There's a storage room in the house, Ryoga-kun!

Ryoga: Thanks!

[Ryoga quickly runs into the house in a mad panic.]

Ranma: What in hell was that?!

Nabiki: (blushing furiously) {Resist the temptation, Nabiki.}

[Suddenly, black rose petals rain down gracefully on top of the Tendo Dojo. The residents that are outside notice that the distant laughter was closer than before. They turn to the source and see a young, beautiful lady in a leotard with a gymnast ribbon on one hand, standing on top of the Tendo home roof.]

Woman: Greetings, peasants!

Akane: You got a lot guts coming here, you psycho!

Woman: Silence! I came here for my Ryoga-sama.

Ranma: (confused) {Ryoga-sama?!}

Akane: I know why you're here! But you came here for nothing, so bug off!

Woman: Don't take that tone with me you poor excuse for a martial artist! You don't want to lose face here like you did at St.  
Hebereke's.

Akane: Poor excuse?! You're the most dishonorable person I ever met!

Woman: I rather not argue with you. Where is the love of my life?

Akane: Ryoga's not here!

Nabiki: Actually, he ran past the back door just a while ago.

Ranma: Yeah. I think he said something about girls with strange laughs scaring the hell out of him!

Woman: (pointing a finger at Ranma) And how would you know what my Darling Ryoga said?!

[The woman notices Ranma's position.]

Woman: My, my, Nabiki. Finally got a man for yourself.

Ranma: (noticing his position and quickly getting off Nabiki) Oops.

Nabiki: (blushing inwardly) That's none of your business, Kuno Kodachi.

Ranma: Hold up a minute. You mean this chick is Kuno's relative?!

Kodachi: Sister, actually. And may I say that it is the honor to finally meet you in person, Saotome Ranma. (Bows slightly) You are handsome, monsieur. But not like my Ryoga-sama, I'm afraid. I simply don't know what those girls at Furinkan High see in you.

Akane: At least we agree on something.

Ranma: Hey!

Kodachi: Well, since my traveling knight isn't in this poor excuse for an establishment, I shall be off.

Ranma: (very angry) All right, time out!

Kodachi: Hmm?

Ranma: How dare you call this place a poor excuse! I happen to know that a lot and work and care has been put into the place and it's all because of Kasumi here! So when you badmouth the Tendo dojo, you badmouth her!

Kodachi: Is that so?

Ranma: Yeah! And if you badmouth Kasumi ever again, you deal with me!

Kasumi: (putting her hands on her cheeks and blushing) {Oh my!}

Kodachi: Ooh, he is your type, Nabiki. Finally a brute to heat up that cold interior of yours at night!

Nabiki: ...

Ranma: Same goes for Nabiki!

Kodachi: Why should it? Nabiki is probably the most notorious money maker in the Nerima District. Why you would defend such a person who doesn't repent her evil ways surprises me.

Nabiki: ...

Ranma: (trying to restrain himself)...

Kodachi: My business here is done.(twirling her ribbon) I shall be off!

[Kodachi prances off the Tendo Dojo roof, laughing as she left the residence through the gate. The laugh started to fade, but Ranma could still hear Kodachi loud and clear. It irritated him that he couldn't slap that big mouthed gymnast in the face, but he knew better than to hit a girl, even to those who deserved it. Ranma angrily walked into the house without a word. Kasumi watched him go, smiling.]

Kasumi: (softly) Thank you...

Nabiki: {Great! Now I'm going to have dreams about that dumb jock.} (slightly smiles) {Not that it's a bad thing.}

Akane: (angry) {One of these days, Kodachi. One of these days...}

Scene: About a few hours later, Ranma practices the martial arts in the Tendo Dojo, this time using his long sword. With every swing and every thrust, Ranma perspires more all over his body that his karate gi begins to drenched with sweat. He's being practicing many various sword technics ever since the afternoon, remembering the incident with Kodachi. Even if that event was in the past,  
Ranma kept remembering as if it just a few seconds ago. Kodachi had insulted Kasumi and Ranma couldn't avenge her honor. It made him feel angry and horrible. Ranma quickened the pace of his rhythm, but is stopped suddenly by his mother's voice.

Nodoka: Ranma?

[Ranma turns around at the source of the voice and finds out that his mother was just outside the dojo door. Ranma calms down a bit.]

Ranma: Oh. Hi, mom.

Nodoka: (concerned) Is something bothering you?

Ranma: What makes you say that?

Nodoka: Well, you're drenching in sweat, you've been in the dojo since the afternoon, neglecting you're homework, and you're practicing with your sword.

Ranma: (shrugs) So what's wrong with weapon practice?

Nodoka: The only time you ever practice martial arts with that blade out of your own free will is when you're angry. (Sternly) Now spill it.

Ranma: (sighs in defeat) Fine, fine.

[Ranma sits down on the floor with his legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. He then bowed his head in shame. Nodoka was really concerned about his son, so she approached him and just sits about a few meters in front of him.]

Nodoka: Something is bothering you, son. Bad day?

Ranma: That's an understatement.

Nodoka: Was it that Kuno person, again?

Ranma: Yeah. Him and his hyena sister, Kodachi.

Nodoka: Yes, I heard about what happened here this afternoon.

Ranma: Mom, how much did you love pop?

Nodoka: Despite his faults, I loved him dearly.

Ranma: Did you ever have to lash out at anybody who trash talked about him?

Nodoka: If you mean by physical violence, then yes. A lot of people, including my father, didn't like your father and expressed that dislike openly. So I took action when enough became enough.

Ranma: Did you seriously hurt them?

Nodoka: Just my father. Everybody else I just sent a death threat notice on their doors.

Ranma: (gulping nervously) Mom, that's so unlike you.

Nodoka: I was young when that happened and I was very much in love with your father. I did calm down over the years, as you can clearly see.

Ranma: Uh huh, right.

Nodoka: (realizing something) You didn't hurt this Kodachi person,  
did you?

Ranma: No, but I wish I did.

Nodoka: I guess that's why you asked me how much did I love your father. Does that mean that you hold a place for Kasumi in your heart?

Ranma: Nobody insults Kasumi that way! Especially not some laughing psychotic gymnast chick like Kodachi!

Nodoka: Well, I'm glad you didn't take physical action against her. You showed control, even in the face of temptation. I'm proud of you.

Ranma: ...

Nodoka: I also heard that Akane and Nabiki helped you out during the lunch hour.

Ranma: Like I asked them to.

Nodoka: Even a man is grateful for favors.

Ranma: Fine, I'll thank them.

Nodoka: Just towel off before thanking them.

Scene: Nabiki was in Akane's room, practicing a few leg lifts. Akane was busy doing her homework, but not in full concentration.

Nabiki: Come on, Akane. What's so wrong about being engaged to a guy who changes into a girl?

Akane: Lots of things! That pervert Ranma probably likes looking at himself when he's in girl form!

Nabiki: You're just jealous because he's got a better woman's body than you do.

Akane: Shut up! It's bad enough he's a sex changing pervert, but everybody thinks that we are his fiancee's!

Nabiki: Well, he is.

Akane: Do you want everyone to think that we're perverts to?!

[Just outside the room in the hallway, Ranma's was about to knock on Akane's door when he heard Akane's tirade. Ranma then walks downstairs angrily.]

Ranma: (thinking angrily) {Yeah. I'm supposed to be thanking her?!}

[As Ranma walked downstairs, he spotted Kasumi. When Ranma spotted her, the elder Tendo sister looked a bit worried because Ranma had been angry all afternoon. Then he saw Kasumi smile,  
and calmed down a bit as he walked towards her.]

Ranma: Kasumi?

Kasumi: Ranma...

Ranma: Something on your mind?

[Kasumi slowly walks towards Ranma. When she was close enough, Kasumi envelopes Ranma in a tight embrace. She wept on his shoulder and hugged him even tighter. Ranma then embraced Kasumi and tried to calm her down.]

Kasumi: (softly) Thank you...

Ranma: Hey, somebody had to stick up for you, right?

Kasumi: ...

Ranma: By the way, where's Ryoga?

Kasumi: Well, he ran out of the house in a mad panic when Kodachi arrived; I told him to hide in the storage room, but I guess he couldn't find it, so he must be lost somewhere.

Ranma: Figures.

[Both let go of the embrace.]

Kasumi: Um, Ranma?

Ranma: Yeah?

Kasumi: I need some help in the kitchen.

Ranma: I'm going to have to take a rain check. My mom mentioned I was neglecting my homework, so I'm going to do that. Sorry.

Kasumi: It can wait.

[From out of nowhere, Soun appears and fiercely hugs Ranma and starts bawling.]

Soun: Oh happy day!

Ranma: Hey, quit that!

Kasumi: (disapprovingly) Father!

Soun: You defended my daughters honor, son. Truly you are worthy to be their fiancee's! Now I know the future of the Tendo Training Hall is secured!

Kasumi: Father, you're hurting Ranma!

Ranma: Everything...going...black...

[Just then, Nodoka appears and bashes Soun over the head with a frying pan, knocking the over emotional father to the ground unconscious.]

Nodoka: (sighs) Honestly.

Ranma: No kidding. Anyway Kasumi, I've been neglecting my homework and I think it's best if I finished. I'll help you with breakfast tomorrow.

Kasumi: Promise?

Ranma: Cross my heart.

Nodoka: And hope to be slit in the belly.

Ranma: Hey!

Nodoka: Just go, son. I'll help Kasumi with dinner.

Scene: About two hours later after dinner, Nabiki was in her room,  
staring outside the window and feeling the breeze the night air gave. She sat at her desk and thought about what Ranma did for her today. Her thoughts are interrupted when Ranma appeared outside the window, hanging upside down with his arms crossed.

Ranma: Hey there.

Nabiki: Hi Dracula.

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) Hardy har har.

Nabiki: Well, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?

Ranma: Look, I just wanted to say...thanks for trying to help me out this afternoon.

Nabiki: I really didn't do anything, Saotome. I just tried to make it up to you because I used the hot water.

Ranma: I know, but thanks anyway.

[Ranma was about to leave, but Nabiki grabbed Ranma by his shirt.]

Ranma: Hey, what's the big idea?!

Nabiki: I want to say something to you.

Ranma: ...

Nabiki: Thanks for defending me this afternoon. Nobody's ever done that for me.

Ranma: No problem.

[Ranma bends his legs, causing him to flip away from the window and on to the roof. Nabiki slightly shakes her head and closes the window. She then hears her door knock and Nabiki crosses her room to open it. Akane was on the other side.]

Akane: I heard talking. What happened?

Nabiki: Nothing. My stereo was on too loud, that's all.

Akane: Oh, okay.

[Akane leaves to her room while Nabiki closes her own. She then throws herself to her bed and begins to hug a pillow. She smiles as she begins to think.]

Nabiki: {Saotome is not entirely bad after all.}

[Nabiki then looks at he camera that sat at her desk.]

Nabiki: Hmm. Now there's a thought.

Scene: It is morning at the Tendo Household. In the kitchen, Kasumi was cooking breakfast but she wasn't very enthusiastic about it. Last night, Ranma promised her that he would help out with the breakfast this day. But Ranma wasn't there and it was already past 7:00 am. Kasumi felt her heart ache and tears began to show in her eyes.

Kasumi: Ranma, you promised...

Scene: Meanwhile, Ranma was upstairs in the bathroom drying himself. He mentally belittled himself for waking up late and not being able to keep his promise to Kasumi. Ranma felt very bad about this because he could never deny Kasumi anything.

Ranma: Sometimes I can be such an idiot. I hope Kasumi can find it in her heart to forgive me for this.

[Ranma wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Meanwhile, just outside the bathroom window, Nabiki was a little amazed with herself. She had taken pictures of Ranma unnoticed. Nabiki sat by the window, breathing heavily, flustering, and tensely holding her camera. Her heart was racing rapidly as she tried to calm down.]

Nabiki: Calm down, girl. He just a dumb jock.

Scene: Back in the kitchen, Kasumi felt more depressed than ever. The more she thought about Ranma not being there to help, the less she was paying any attention in making breakfast. She stirred the pot slowly but wasn't feeling any better. Then the pot started to boil over and bubbling fiercely. Kasumi noticed this and turned the stove off. Then Kasumi smelled something burning; the omelet she was making was turning too crispy. Kasumi hastily tries to get the meal under control; but in her haste, she accidently knocks a bottle of cooking oil to the floor. The oil the starts to ooze all over the floor. Kasumi doesn't notice this, and because of this, she takes a step where the cooking oil was on the floor and slipped. Kasumi cried out as she slipped. Fortunately, Ranma, dressed in his school clothes, arrived in time to save her from falling on the floor. Ranma holds Kasumi in his arms, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes.]

Ranma: (softly) You okay, Kasumi?

[Kasumi weakly nodes her head, then she looks up at Ranma and stares at him sadly.]

Ranma: Kasumi?

Kasumi: You promised!

Ranma: Hey, I woke up late!

Kasumi: (punches Ranma in the stomach) You promised!

[Ranma winced when Kasumi punched him. Then Ranma felt Kasumi's head rest on his shoulder; Kasumi held Ranma tightly and cried softly. Ranma felt like a heel and held Kasumi in his arms more tightly and tried to calm her down.]

Ranma: (sheepishly) Don't be like that, Kasumi. I didn't mean to oversleep.

Kasumi: I know. I just wanted to make you feel guilty for not keeping your word.

Ranma: Well it's not too late, is it?

Kasumi: Well...

Ranma: (noticing the oil) Hey, we better get a mop for this.

[Ranma set put Kasumi down and was about to get a mop to clean up the oil. The Kasumi loses her balance again on the slippery floor. She doesn't have time to recover and ends up taking Ranma down with her. Ranma lands to the floor first and Kasumi falls on him, bracing her fall. They both lay there for a moment, a bit stunned. ]

Kasumi: ...

Ranma: Um...

[They were about to get off the floor; unfortunately the rest of the Tendo family and Ranma's mother stand outside the kitchen and take stock of the situation.]

Nabiki: Sis?

Soun: (crying happily) This is indeed a joyous moment! My daughter is getting married!(pulls out a bottle of rice wine and drinks it all in one shot.)

Nodoka: (noticing the spilled oil) Son, what happened?

Akane: (just noticing the downed couple and rolling up her sleeves) Ranma, you big perverted jerk!

[Kasumi quickly gets off of Ranma and blushes deeply.]

Ranma: (waving his arms frantically) Wait! It's not what it looks-

[Ranma's explanation was cut off as soon as Akane grabbed him by the front of his shirt, picked him up, and punched him into orbit through an open window. After that happened, Nodoka looks at Akane in disappointment and so does Kasumi. Soun was already to drunk on rice wine and singing off key. Nabiki just sighs, noting that she expected no less from her little sister. Akane then turns around to notice the look that Nodoka was giving her and the glare that Kasumi was giving her.]

Akane: (angry) What?!

Ranma: (sternly) Why did you just punch my son out of the house?

Akane: He was coming on to my sister, that's why!

Kasumi: (standing up and sternly looks at Akane) No he wasn't,  
Akane! What you saw was the result of accident. Honestly, I don't know what goes on in your head sometimes, but if it wasn't for my Ranma, I would have been covered in cooking oil!

Akane: (shocked) What did you just say?!

Nabiki: (with a hint jealousy) Since when is Saotome yours?

[Kasumi gasped and covered her mouth. She was embarrassed of what she just said. So embarrassed that she quickly got out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. Nodoka was a bit confused by what Kasumi just said but at the moment, let it slide. She turned her attention to Akane, who just noticed the cooking oil on the floor. Akane hanged her head in shame, then looked at Nodoka apologetically.]

Akane: (sheepishly) I'm really sorry, Auntie. I guess I just lost my head there.

Nabiki: (rolling her eyes up) Like you never do?

[Nabiki decides to leave the kitchen and drags her drunken father with her.]

Nodoka: Sorry isn't going to help me. Try saying it to Ranma when he gets back.

[Akane looks around the kitchen and an idea forms in her head.]

Akane: (smiling) Okay. I know just how to apologize to Ranma.

Scene: Ranma was airborne and he was screaming. That all came to an end when he started to descend to ground. He ended up crashing through the roof of a building. Then there were screams coming from the inside of the building and Ranma frantically ran through out of it. When Ranma got out, there were many bathroom supplies flying out the building and women screaming at him. Apparently, Ranma was in the women's bath house. Ranma stopped a bit to catch his breath.]

Ranma: (panting) Man, and the day was starting out good.

[Suddenly a big piece of porcelain hit Ranma on the back of the head, knocking him out.]

Scene: About a few minutes later after waking up, staggers on home, supported by a big metal pole. He can still feel the pain in his head, which doesn't really help him concentrate on what just happened.

Ranma: (grumbling) Stupid...tomboy. It was an accident that ...Kasumi landed...on top...of me. It's ...bad enough...she punched me...but she punched me to a women's bath house. Made all worse...that I haven't eaten yet.

[Ranma rounds the corner on his way to the Tendo Dojo; then he notices that a trash can was shaking. He ignored it at first, but Ranma saw it shake again. When he got close to the trash can,  
Ranma start to tap it with the pole. He tapped the can many times on every side but couldn't get no response. Ranma decided to hit the can really hard on the top.]

Can: Oww!

Ranma: You know, a garbage can isn't what I call a good home. I mean, your not Oscar the Grouch. Are you?

[Suddenly, a very angry boy erupts from the can and grabs a hold of Ranma by the shirt.]

Boy: You!

Ranma: (recognizing who it was) Oh, hi Ryoga.

Ryoga: You may have escaped me last time, Saotome. But this time, I'm going to kill you!

Ranma: First of all, I didn't escape yesterday; you just ran off when that Kodachi chick came by. And may I add that the smell of your trashy clothes is probably going to kill me faster than your fists will.

Ryoga: It doesn't matter. I won't let you get your hands on Tendo Akane! Never!

Ranma: Akane?! Is this what this is all about?!

Ryoga: Yes! Now Akane will be free of you once I send you straight to hell!

Ranma: Wait a second! Don't I get a final request before I die?!

Ryoga: ...

Ranma: You are a man of honor, right?

Ryoga: Fine! I'll give you a last request since we were good friends!

Ranma: Okay then. My request is a simple. How come you took it so personally when Kasumi told you about the engagement?

Ryoga: ...

Ranma: I get it. You're in love with one of them, aren't you?

Ryoga: I...that is...

Ranma: It's Akane, right?

Ryoga: ...

Ranma: I guess the mighty Ryoga has a soft spot for violent tomboys.

Ryoga: (angry) Ranma...

Ranma: I'm not interested in her, okay?

Ryoga: You lie!

Ranma: You got me by the shirt, Ryoga! Why would I lie to you?!

Ryoga: Akane is the most popular girl in Furinkan High! Her beauty and her fighting tenacity are beyond compare! Most would kill to go out with her!

Ranma: She does have tenacity, I'll give you that much; although Akane is very un-cute. But if you're into girls who hit you for stupid reasons, you can have her.

Ryoga: How dare you call her those names?!

Ranma: Because that's the way I feel about her. So stop worrying your empty little head, Ryoga. Akane is all yours. Now, will you please let go of me? The stench is getting all over my clothes.

Ryoga: (calming down and letting go of Ranma) Oh, all right. I believe you.

Ranma: Seriously, Ryoga. You were getting worked up for nothing.

Ryoga: I guess. Sorry for exploding on you like that. We're still friends right?

Ranma: Take a shower and I'll think about it.

Ryoga: You're such a kidder, bud.

Ranma: Anyway, how do you meet the Tendo family? You got lost again on your way somewhere and met them by accident?

Ryoga: Well, after you left to go to China, I couldn't get anywhere again. I got lost more often than not and I didn't have any friends again. Then one day, on my way to school, I bumped into Akane. I was at a loss for words, Ranma. I tried to ask her for directions, but I couldn't. Akane captivated my heart.

Ranma: Well, well.

Ryoga: Anyway, when we parted, I thought I'd never see such beauty ever again.

Ranma: And?

Ryoga: I ended up in Furinkan High, the school Akane attends. When I saw a mob of boys about to attack her, I was about to leap into action. But Akane had already beaten up those boys. She lacks grace in the art, but I don't care.

Ranma: You got it bad, pal.

Ryoga: Yeah, I guess.

Ranma: So have you told Akane any of this?

Ryoga: I can't, and I got very valid reasons.

Ranma: Like?

Ryoga: I'm not very good in handling women.

Ranma: That's easily fixed.

Ryoga: And the fact that Akane hates boys and beats them up make me think that I have no chance with her.

Ranma: There is that. There is also the fact that she has a tough time handling the truth.

Ryoga: Why is that?

Ranma: When I told her she was wrong about something that first day I met the Tendo's, Akane hit me over the head with the dinner table.

Ryoga: (Bawling) That tears it! I have no chance!

Voice: No chance at what, Ryoga?

[Ryoga turns around to the source of the voice and it turns out to be Akane, holding a bento box.]

Ryoga: (nervously) Oh, hi Akane.

Akane: What are you doing in a trash can?

Ryoga: ...

Akane: You're hiding from Kodachi again, huh?

Ryoga: Well, I...

Akane: Personally, I'd like nothing better than to see that hyena driven to the ground seven times over. (turns to Ranma) Ranma,  
I'd like to apologize for that misunderstanding in the kitchen earlier. I guess I jumped to conclusions.

Ranma: You're telling me.

Akane: (a little angry) Are you going to accept my apology?

Ranma: Fine. I'll accept. You're forgiven.

Akane: (shows Ranma the bento box) Here. I know you haven't had any breakfast, but here's some egg noodles that I made myself.

Ranma: (a bit surprised as he takes the box) Gee, thanks.

Akane: Look, I'm going to school, so catch up. All right?

Ranma: Right-o.

[Akane leaves running for school while Ranma opens the box of noodles.]

Ranma: { I wonder if these are any good.}

Scene: Back at the Tendo household, Kasumi was in her room,  
lying in bed and crying into her pillow softly. She was pretty embarrassed and shocked for claiming Ranma as her own. The fact that Kasumi said it in front of Ranma's mother didn't make her feel any better. Kasumi is snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the knock on the door. She quickly wiped out her tears.

Kasumi: Come in.

[When the door opens, Kasumi finds that Nodoka was right outside with her Katana in her hands. Nodoka gives Kasumi a look of seriousness as she tries to figure out why Kasumi said what she said in the kitchen just a little while ago. ]

Nodoka: You lied to me, Kasumi. I need to know why.

Kasumi: Auntie...I can't.

Nodoka: Look, Kasumi. My son, even though I trained him in the martial arts, is still very precious to me. Like I said before, he's all I have left. Now tell me the truth, Kasumi-san. Has there been anything between you and Ranma? Have you been taking advantage of my son?

Kasumi: Nothing physical, I assure you. (Kasumi quickly shuts her mouth)

Nodoka: So there has been something between you two.

[Kasumi became frightened and petrified. She quickly backed off of few meters and remained silent. Only fear consumed the eldest Tendo daughter.]

Nodoka: (concerned) Kasumi, what is the matter?

Kasumi: (frightened) Please don't...

[It only takes a second for Nodoka to realize why Kasumi was so frightened. She begins to chuckle with amusement, which really frightens Kasumi even more.]

Nodoka: (chuckling and unsheathing her sword) Oh, Kasumi. This frightens you, does it?

Kasumi: (trembling) Please don't kill me.

Nodoka: Now why would I do that?

Kasumi: I lied to you the first day when Ranma was in my room. He was very much awake when you came to my room, Auntie. I lied to you when I said that I only saw your son as a friend when I see him as much more than that. (sobbing) Please forgive me if I have done any wrong towards you! I'm so ashamed!

[Nodoka puts her sword back in its scabbard and gently walked towards Kasumi. She placed her hand on Kasumi shoulder. This calms Kasumi down a bit, but not completely.]

Nodoka: (calmly) Kasumi, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I believe you had your reasons for this. Taken that I don't approve of lying, but I can see why you did what you did. You wanted to earn my son's trust, and you succeeded. I'm proud of you.

Kasumi: Auntie...

Nodoka: My son cares for you deeply, Kasumi. He holds a place for you in his heart.

[Kasumi quickly hugs Nodoka and begins to sob on her shoulder. Kasumi feels that Ranma's mother has forgiven her for her actions;  
plus Kasumi's glad that Nodoka didn't kill her, which relieves her somewhat.]

Kasumi: (softly) Thank you...

Nodoka: You care for my son, Kasumi-san. That's all that matters.

[Both let go of the embrace.]

Nodoka: You don't have to tell him right now.

Kasumi: (wiping away her tears) I know.

Nodoka: Anyway, Akane has decided to apologize to Ranma.

Kasumi: Oh, good.

Nodoka: It was so nice of her to cook him some egg noodles as an apology, I must say.

Kasumi: (worried) Auntie, you have to be kidding!

Scene: Ryoga is walking on the sidewalk and is carrying Ranma over his shoulder. It appears that Ranma is very sick and is retching in a paper bag. Ryoga feels very guilty for what Ranma's going through as he heads for Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Ryoga: How's the stomach, man?

Ranma: (retching into the paper bag) My god, Akane is trying to kill me.

Ryoga: No she's not. Akane tried her best.

Ranma: I appreciate you defending Akane, Ryoga. But no one can cook a meal that horrible unless it was intentional.

Ryoga: I wish I can say you're right. I've tasted her cooking before and it leaves something to be desired.

Ranma: You mean she always cooks horribly and you actually ate it once?

Ryoga: (nervously) Well, I...

Ranma: Twice?

Ryoga: I don't want to get into it.

Ranma: Three times?

Ryoga: Um...

Ranma: It is below ten, right?

Ryoga: ...

Ranma: My god, it's miracle you're still alive.

Ryoga: (crying) I've always had faith that Akane might improve her cooking as the days went on. I thought Kasumi would at least help her on this matter but it all has the same result. But I really don't care!

Ranma: You're suicidal, aren't you? Your so in love with this chick that your willing to die for her.

Ryoga: What's so wrong about that?!

Ranma: Nothing, Ryoga. On another note, have you ever told Akane about her cooking?

Ryoga: I may be suicidal, but one thing I'm not is insensitive!

Ranma: You got a point there. Telling Akane that her cooking sucks is pretty mean. But then again, the truth hurts. Look, I may be contradicting myself for saying this, but if you really care for someone you have feelings, tell the truth.

Ryoga: Why do you say that you're contradicting yourself?

Ranma: (retches into the bag) Ugh. Ryoga I'm dying...

Ryoga: Oh yeah. Now where is Dr. Tofu's clinic?

Ranma: We're right in front of it, you dick. Actually it was right across the street where I found you. You were just wandering for the past half hour.

Ryoga: (angry) Why didn't you tell me, you jack-ass?!

Ranma: I had this fool idea that your sense of direction improved. Just drop me off here, I'll see you later.

Scene: Meanwhile at Furinkan High, Nabiki and her gang were busy counting the money just outside their first class. While Nabiki's two cohorts were enjoying the fact that they made a heavy amount of money, Nabiki herself wasn't as enthusiastic. She didn't even bother to count it. She just stared it in guilt, as if she did something wrong.

Girl 1: Man, we're really in the money this time.

Girl 2: Yeah. Selling those nude photos of Ranma has got to be one of the greatest ideas Nabiki has ever had. Hell, I even bought one of these naughty pictures myself.

Girl 1: Me too. I never thought someone like Ranma could ever turn me on.

Nabiki: Will you stop it?

Girl 1: Sorry, boss. Kinda lost my head there. Still, Saotome is really the heart throb of Furinkan High. Selling those pictures to the female population really brought in the dough.

Girl 2: Oh yeah.

Nabiki: Girls...

Girl 1: Oh come on, boss. Ranma's not only cute, but he's our own retirement fund. It kind of makes me feel sorry for Ranma.

Girl 2: Why's that?

Girl 1: You know, exploiting Ranma like he was a piece a meat so that girls can just drool over him. But if it rakes in the cash, who am I to complain?

Girl 2: Yeah. Ranma's such a dream.

Nabiki: (a bit irritated) Get your minds off the gutter, will you?

Girl 1: Ooh. A little defensive of Ranma, are you.

Girl 2: I guess when you took those pictures, you thought about keeping them to yourself.

Nabiki: ...

Girl 2: That would've been rather selfish.

Nabiki: Why would that be selfish?

Girl 1: That would be like not sharing.

Nabiki: Stop it.

Girl 1: Boss, you've been down ever since we sold those photos.  
You've been looking at all that yen like you don't want it.

Nabiki: Look, Saotome did something for me yesterday and exploiting him is kind of being ungrateful. Can we just leave it at that?

Girl 2: What exactly did he do for you, boss?

Nabiki: (smirks) What's it worth to you?

Voice: Fair maidens!

[Nabiki and her two gang members turn to the source of the voice and see that it's Tatewaki. Nabiki and her cohorts look at Tatewaki with boredom.]

Tatewaki: I must speak with you, Tendo Nabiki.

Nabiki: (to her gang) Well talk about this later, girls.

Girl 1 and 2: Yes, boss.

[Nabiki's associates leave for the classroom.]

Nabiki: What do you want, Kuno?

[Tatewaki shows a stuffed panda to Nabiki, who looks at it in boredom.]

Nabiki: Not my style.

Tatewaki: Did I say it was for you, Tendo Nabiki? This little treasure is for my goddess in pig-tails, the one I declared my love for the day before.

Nabiki: Excuse me?

Tatewaki: If thy ears are not well, then I will repeat my words. This little treasure-

Nabiki: I heard you the first time, Kuno.

Tatewaki: Well, then. Since you practically know who is who around this town, I should assume that you know this angel as well.

Nabiki: {Should I even tell him it's Saotome that he's talking about? Why not. Getting a loser like Kuno of his back will probably get me on grounds for forgiveness for the nude pictures.} Yeah, I know her. And there's something you should know, Kuno-  
chan.

[Nabiki whispers into Tatewaki's ear. Tatewaki gets angry.]

Tatewaki: What?! Saotome, you foul cur! I shall destroy for holding the pig-tailed girl hostage!

[Before Nabiki was about explain everything, but Tatewaki just runs down the hallway, determined to face Ranma.]

Nabiki: (miserably lowering her head) God dammit...

Scene: In Dr. Tofu's clinic, Ranma was in the examination room,  
sitting on one of the patient beds. Ranma waited for Dr. Tofu to give him a final analysis and with some luck, medication for his stomach.

Ranma: Well Doc, will I live?

Dr. Tofu: (chuckles) You'll be fine, Ranma. But I suggest you don't eat anything for a couple of hours.

Ranma: I'll stay away from Akane's cooking, if that's what you're saying.

Dr. Tofu: She's just trying her best, Ranma.

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) Uh huh. Right.

Dr. Tofu: (looking at the clock on the wall) Looks like you're late for school.

Ranma: (shrugs) I'll manage. Besides, it's not like I care about school anyway; but if miss a day, my mom will have my head. And with my mom, that's a possibility.

Dr. Tofu: Be that as it may, you still need an education.

Ranma: I guess.

Dr. Tofu: Well, if that's all for today, you better hurry to school.

Ranma: (Looking at the clock on the wall) Thirty past eight. I'll be lucky if I make it to my second class. (standing up) I got to go.

Dr. Tofu: Good-bye, Ranma-san.

[Ranma was about to leave to the examination room, but he noticed a picture frame on the wall with the picture facing the wall. Ranma walked towards it and turned it around.]

Dr. Tofu: Hey, Doc. You got this picture frame backwards. What-

[Ranma took a look at the picture and found it be Kasumi's. It is here that Ranma makes an assumption.]

Ranma: You know, I thought I was imagining things when your glasses fogged up when I mentioned Kasumi the other day. (turns around to face Dr. Tofu) But now I-

[Ranma noticed that Dr. Tofu glasses fogged up; he also noticed that the doctor was getting tense. ]

Ranma: Doc, are you okay?

Dr. Tofu: (nervously) Um, Ranma, you should get going. You're late for school as it is.

[Ranma places his right hand on Dr. Tofu's head and his other hand on his fore head.]

Dr. Tofu: What are you doing?

Ranma: I'm reading your mind.

Dr. Tofu: (sternly) This is no time for games, Ranma.

Ranma: (over dramatically) I have read your mind, Tofu-sensei. It is undeniable that you are madly in love with the fair beauty known as Tendo Kasumi. (removes his hand from Dr. Tofu's head.)

Dr. Tofu: (removes his glasses and sighs) Ranma, it's none of your business.

Ranma: She's my friend, Doc. I have to be concerned if anything has to do with her.

Dr. Tofu: Fine. Yes, I'm in love with Kasumi and I've been so for many summers. I remember when her radiance first graced this clinic. I was just an assistant to the doctor who was here before. Kasumi brought in her sister that day, but all I could notice was Kasumi. Seriously, I couldn't concentrate on my work. Truly Kasumi is the light of my life.

Ranma: You've at least gone out with her, right?

Dr. Tofu: ...

Ranma: Doc, you got to at least tell her how you feel. I mean,  
you're right for her, man.

Dr. Tofu: Ranma, I'm in no hurry. Really. Besides, I have all this work and my patients to worry about. I have no time for such things. Dating Kasumi isn't very important right now.

Ranma: {Not important, huh?} Well, what if I said that Kasumi was already seeing someone?

Dr. Tofu: Huh?!

Ranma: Yeah. He's bit young for her, but I hear they're really hitting it off. I guess love knows no bounds. Don't you think so,  
Doc?

[Dr. Tofu was really getting nervous. He saw his opportunity to get Kasumi slip away and it was aching his heart.]

Ranma: {Now to add more fuel to the fire.} (smirks) What if I said that guy was me?

Dr. Tofu: (laughs nervously) You're joking.

[Ranma remains silent and Dr. Tofu is even more nervous and tense.]

Dr. Tofu: Right?!

Ranma: Well, I haven't really chosen Kasumi as a fiancee yet, but I might be able to learn to love her someday.

Dr. Tofu: It isn't nice to toy with the feelings of others, Ranma.

Ranma: Who says I am?

Dr. Tofu: (tense) But Kasumi is-

Ranma: Is eligible to be my fiancee. It doesn't matter if she's older than me, because I have hold my part of the bargain that my father and Tendo-san placed on me and the Tendo sisters.

Dr. Tofu: (smoldering anger) Ranma...

Ranma: Yes sir. Me and Kasumi will live happily ever after.

[Dr. Tofu grabbed Ranma by his shirt and held him up against the wall.]

Dr. Tofu: (mad) I won't let you!

Ranma: Hey, did I say something wrong?

Dr. Tofu: (calming down and letting go of Ranma) No. Fighting you won't solve anything. For years I've longed for Kasumi to be at my side as my soul mate. I've waited too long for that to happen. Now I now what I must do.

[Dr. Tofu dashes to the medicine cabinet and begins to look for something. As he was looking, Dr. Tofu was throwing some medicine containers out of the medicine cabinet, until he finally found what he was looking for. He was holding a little brown box.]

Dr. Tofu: (putting his glasses back on) Ah yes. For many summers, I've held this box in my possession. Time grows short,  
but now is my opportunity to ask Kasumi for her hand in marriage.

Ranma: Uh, Doc-

Dr. Tofu: Please wait for me a while longer, Kasumi-chan! I, Dr.  
Tofu Ono, am coming for you!

[Dr. Tofu dashes off to propose to Kasumi. Unfortunately, he runs into a wall, cutting his trip short.]

Ranma: Look, just send the bill to Tendo's, all right?

Dr. Tofu: (muffled) Okay...

[Ranma opens the sliding door to exit the examination room. He finds that a bunch patients, middle-aged and old, were looking at him with cold stares and angry looks. Ranma was confused by this and was trying to figure out what is going on. Then an old woman spoke.]

Old lady: You just had to mention Kasumi, didn't you?!

Middle aged man: Now you're going to get it boy!

[Ranma knew that there was danger brewing in this crowd of angry patients, so he ran past them and out of the clinic to avoid conflict.]

Old lady: Get him!

[All the patients start to run after Ranma as soon as they exited the clinic. Ranma was little bit ahead of them and was running down the sidewalk and running around every corner of the Nerima district. Unfortunately, the angry mob of patients were very fast and they were catching to Ranma and he was getting tired. Ranma turned to the next corner in order to lose the crowd.]

Ranma: I got to find a way to lose these people or I'm-

[Suddenly, Ranma is hit with cold water and transforms into a girl. This of course, stops Ranma's running. She grumbles a bit for her unawareness. Ranma then notices a little old lady with a bucket was looking at her.]

Little old lady: I'm sorry, dearie. I guess I should look where a throw next time.

[The angry mob finally catches up to Ranma, but the crowd was unaware of his transformation powers and were confused.]

Old lady: Hey, girl! Do yo know where that kid in the school uniform went to?! He had a pig-tail like yours.

Man: Yeah!

Ranma-chan: (pointing to the road ahead) He went that way.

[The crowd let out a battle cry and ran down the road until they could no longer be seen. Ranma lets out a sigh of relief.]

Little old lady: I wonder what those people were doing?

Ranma-chan: Planning an execution.

Scene: After a stop at the Laundromat, and using hot water to change back in a boy, Ranma dashed through the streets to get to school. Ranma was already an hour and forty-five minutes late and was running out of excuses for his tardiness.

Ranma: Ah, great. I'll be lucky if I don't see that mob any time soon.

[Suddenly, cold water hit Ranma again, causing the transformation. Needless to say, Ranma was irritated and stopped running.]

Ranma-chan: All right, who did that?!

[There was maniacal laugh behind Ranma. Ranma turned to the source of the laugh and it turned out to be Kodachi, who this time around, was wearing a St. Hebereke school uniform and twirling her gymnast ribbon. Kodachi stopped laughing so Ranma could be allowed to speak.]

Ranma-chan: I guess you know about me.

Kodachi: (laughing) Isn't this rich. Nerima has their very own circus freak.

Ranma-chan: You want a fat lip, Kodachi?!

Kodachi: You don't want to do that. That would be unmanly of you.

Ranma-chan: It takes a lot guts to put people down, you witch.

Kodachi: Hmph. I ordered my servant to find my traveling knight Ryoga-sama. He said he was with you.

Ranma-chan: You're out of luck. He's not with me anymore.

Kodachi: I just have this one question, Saotome Ranma.

Ranma-chan: (suspicious) And that is?

[Kodachi approaches Ranma. When she gets close enough,  
Kodachi pokes Ranma's buxom with her finger.]

Kodachi: How real are these?

Ranma-chan: (flusters and slaps Kodachi hand) Hey, stop that!

Kodachi: (backs off) Oh, aren't you sensitive about your women's body.

Ranma-chan: While were on the subject, how the hell do you know about my transformation?!

Kodachi: When my servant was returning with news of my Ryoga-  
sama, he saw you being chased by an angry mob. I was amazed when he told me that you instantly turned into a girl at a touch with cold water. (realizing something) You wouldn't happen to be the pigtailed girl that my dear brother keeps ranting about, are you?

Ranma-chan: What the-

Kodachi: Oh my. I didn't know Tachi was into hermaphrodites; I thought he was only interested in tomboys like that poor excuse for a lady Tendo Akane. Wait, you fight people and you are a girl now. I guess you are a tomboy then, my dear Ranma.

Ranma-chan: You're asking for it, Kodachi!

Kodachi: And just what do you plan to do to me, Ranma?

Ranma-chan: (trying to control herself)...

Kodachi: I thought so. Truly you are a gentleman, if not a brute,  
dear Ranma.

Ranma-chan: Be glad you're a girl, or I would've unloaded on you!

Kodachi: Since we are talking about using force, why don't you and I have a little match?

Ranma-chan: I don't fight girls, much less hit them!

Kodachi: Oh, stop using that excuse. You may be a man, but one douse of cold water will simply solve the problem. Besides, the last fight I was in just absolutely bored me out of my mind. But you will provide an interesting spectacle. When you fought my brother,  
I was intrigued by your ability to fight. You have more than meets the eye, Ranma. I always wished that another girl would have that same ability. It seems that I have found my worthy challenger.

Ranma-chan: Why you-

Kodachi: Just be at St. Hebereke High School for Girls in three days, Saotome Ranma. I do hope you are as good as your reputation proceeds you.

Ranma-chan: ...

Kodachi: By the way, I said yesterday that it amazed me that you defended a person such as Tendo Nabiki. Would you still defend her after what she did to you this morning?

Ranma-chan: What are you talking about?!

Kodachi: I stopped by Furinkan High to see if Ryoga-sama was in the clutches of that harlot Tendo Akane. Then I noticed those air-  
headed school girls buying something that was very high in demand. So I disguised myself, and I bought this!

[Kodachi held a photograph in front of Ranma. When she saw it,  
Ranma was at a loss for words. It was very revealing picture of herself in boy form in the bath. Ranma's anger grew; someone had exploited her and that someone was going to pay dearly. In fact,  
Ranma was so angry that a red glow started to surround her body. The glow intensified with each passing second.]

Kodachi: Aw. You defended Nabiki just yesterday and this is how she repays you. She sells racy photos of you for the female student body at Furinkan High. I'm not really surprised, Saotome Ranma. To her, making a buck by selling secrets, public exploitation,  
blackmail, and more secrets is all in the days work. To Nabiki,  
money is the only thing. Nothing else matters.

[Kodachi's words were really angering Ranma. The red glow surrounding Ranma intensified even brighter.]

Kodachi: I can see that you are going to be busy. Ciao.

[Kodachi pranced off, leaving Ranma alone. Ranma grew angrier and he was about to lose control over himself.]

Ranma-chan: (yelling at the top of her lungs) Nabiki!

[Ranma begins to run towards Furinkan High at a fast pace. Seeing as running on the road wasn't fast enough, Ranma jumps on a wall,  
then on top of the roof of a house. He begins running on the roof and hopping on another. She does this until finally she reaches Furinkan High. Seeing as the school gates were closed, Ranma leaps over them. She was about run into the school building, but Kuno Tatewaki was standing at the door. Ranma stops just a few meters away from Tatewaki.]

Tatewaki: Pig-tailed girl!

Ranma-chan: (angry) Kuno, get out of the way!

Tatewaki: What is wrong, my love? What has angered my Venus?

Ranma-chan: I warning you, Kuno...

Tatewaki: Ah, I see. You have finally had enough of that fiendish Saotome Ranma and are now in pursuit of him so you can exact your revenge.

Ranma-chan: (getting angrier) Kuno...

[By then, a lot of the students from the classrooms located at the front side of the building gazed out their windows upon what transpired at the school courtyard. They saw Tatewaki confronting a girl in boys clothing. Akane and Nabiki also gazed upon what was happening and knew who Kuno was dealing with. Nabiki tried to look calm, but deep down, she was very worried because Ranma was glowing a bright red. She knew that Ranma was angry and probably knew the reason why.]

Student 1: Look at the babe!

Student 2: I think she's from yesterday, man! I think she's pissed because Kuno tried to get her!

Nabiki: Oh no...

Akane: You think he found out?

[Back at the school court yard, Ranma's anger grew by the second. Kuno wasn't ready to budge out of the way.]

Ranma-chan: Last chance, Kuno!

Tatewaki: (running to the Ranma) I love you, my pig-tailed-

[When Tatewaki got close enough, Ranma planted a fierce roundhouse kick to the chin and sent Tatewaki flying into the sky. With that done, Ranma began to look at the students. She caught the sight of Nabiki on the third floor of the school building.]

Ranma-chan: Nabiki!

[Up on the third floor, Nabiki looked very cool and cold and folded her arms and looked at Ranma. Down in the courtyard, Ranma continued her fighting words.]

Ranma-chan: How could you do this to me?! How could you exploit like a cheap super-model?!

[On the third floor, Nabiki became the victim of cold stares by the female students in the classroom. Nabiki paid no attention to this as she only listened to Ranma.]

Ranma-chan: I did you a favor, Nabiki! I never expected anything in return! But if I knew that you would do this to me, I wouldn't have bothered!

[With each word that Ranma screamed, Nabiki felt guilty about selling nude photos of him, even though she tried to keep appearances up by looking like she didn't care. Back on the school courtyard, Ranma continued to scream.]

Ranma-chan: I guess everyone was right about you, Tendo Nabiki! You are a cold hearted, greedy bitch!

[After these words were spoken, there was sound of thunder and lightning surrounding the school. It meant that a storm was coming. It began to rain heavily as huge drops of water began to fall to the ground. Ranma was silent and the red glow that surrounded her body began to die down. His anger slowly left him. Ranma turned back and walked towards the school gate and leaped over it. Ranma had left school grounds. Back on the third floor of the school building, Nabiki slowly walked away from the classroom.]

Student 1: Man, she was pissed!

Student 2: What did you do to her, Nabiki?

Student 3: Its bad enough you exploited Ranma. Now you exploited that poor girl!

Akane: Just shut up, all of you!

[Nabiki continued to walk slowly, despite the cold stares the girls were giving her. She went into the nearest restroom, locked the door, and fell on her knees. Nabiki closed her eyes shut and let a stray tear fall from her eyes. ]

Nabiki: (sobbing) Saotome...

Scene: It is already forty-five minutes past four in the afternoon at the Tendo home. Like in the morning, it was raining and hasn't stopped since. At the front gate, Kasumi waited for Ranma to come home; she had an umbrella to keep her dry. Kasumi was worried because Ranma hasn't come home since school had ended for the day; it was natural to worry about friends that might be in danger.

Voice: I worry for him sometimes.

[Kasumi, turned around to see who spoke. It was Ranma's mother,  
holding an umbrella.]

Kasumi: Auntie, you startled me.

Nodoka: Still no sign of my son?

Kasumi: None. Auntie, this is beginning to worry me. School has been out of session for almost two hours and Ranma hasn't called.

Nodoka: I know. Something must have happened to cause him to leave without a word. You should go back inside, Kasumi. Being out here in the rain isn't going to do you any good.

Kasumi: I'll wait for him here, Auntie.

Nodoka: Kasumi, you'll just get sick out here. My son will come back and then he will have to explain himself for his tardiness.

Kasumi: It would help if Akane or Nabiki explained what happened at school, but they won't say anything. I even tried to buy the information from Nabiki, but the very sight of the money I offered sickened her and she turned away from me.

Nodoka: I see. Still, we should be inside when Ranma comes home.

Kasumi: How is father?

Nodoka: Tendo-san has been asleep since he drank all that rice wine this morning. Although one can tell that he is still alive because he has been singing in his sleep.

Kasumi: (sighs) Father must be so happy. I guess that is one of the reasons why I like your son so much, Auntie. He made my father happy again. He hasn't been like this since mother died a few years ago.

Nodoka: You mean he always drank?

Kasumi: No, not that. I mean he was happy when mother was around and then he fell to pieces when she passed away.

Nodoka: She must have been some woman.

Kasumi: She was. It still tears father's heart when someone mentions her because he feels that there could be no other woman like my mother. But since Ranma came along, father was overjoyed because the Saotome and Tendo families will unite.

Nodoka: I still can't believe my husband didn't tell me about the engagement. At least he would have told me on his deathbed. By god, he was always such a dimwit.

Kasumi: It isn't nice to speak of loved ones passed on that way,  
Auntie.

Nodoka: I know. Though it was nice to be married to Genma. He was very playful.

Kasumi: (shocked) Auntie!

Nodoka: I'm sorry, Kasumi. Looks like I just let that one slip. Shall we go in?

Kasumi: All right.

Scene: Meanwhile, Nabiki was in her room. Ever since the morning, she's been feeling guiltier about what happened in the morning. She was sitting at her desk, watching the rain pour down from her window.

Nabiki: {What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? I always expose people for profit and it didn't have any effect on me. Hell, I've even sold photos of Akane; though her pictures only showed her working out. But still, why do I feel like heel for what I did to Ranma?}

Flashback

Ranma: How dare you call this place a poor excuse?! I happen to know that a lot of work and care went into this place and it was all because of Kasumi. If you badmouth this, you badmouth her.

Kodachi: Oh?

Ranma: Yeah! And if you do that ever again, you'll deal with me!

Kodachi: He is your type, Nabiki. Finally, you have a man to heat up that cold interior of yours.

Ranma: The same goes for Nabiki!

End Flashback

Nabiki: (tears streaming down from her eyes) {Damn you,  
Ranma.}

[After a moment of thinking, Nabiki got up from her desk and picked up an umbrella she had in her desk drawer. She then got out of her room.]

Scene: In a local fast food restaurant called "Happy Cat", which was located in the market place in Nerima, Ranma- in his boy form-  
sat at one of the tables, eating a order breaded shrimp with oyster sauce. It wasn't very appetizing, but it took Ranma's mind off what happened this morning. He was bit calm, but still irritated.

Voice: Yo, Ranma.

[Ranma looks up and finds it to be Hiroshi with a furry cat cap on his head and a blue shirt that reads "I'm a Happy Cater."]

Ranma: Nice outfit.

Hiroshi: It comes with the job.

Ranma: Doesn't the school have rules about students having a job?

Hiroshi: (sitting down at the other end of Ranma's table.) That's why I work under an alias, my friend. Just call me Jackie.

Ranma: (sarcastically) Real cute, Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: Hey, you heard about what happened at school?

Ranma: I wasn't there today.

Hiroshi: Well, some really pissed off babe beat up on Kuno and called Nabiki a bitch.

Ranma: Is that a fact?

Hiroshi: You know, for a minute there, I thought it was you because that girl wore the same pig-tail as you do.

Ranma: Gee, did her bust tip you off that she was girl?

Hiroshi: Aren't we a bit edgy today, Saotome. I guess you heard about the racy photos of yourself, huh? But how did you hear about them? I mean, you didn't even set foot in school today.

Ranma: Let's just say that word travels fast, Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: I guess. Look, I got to go home. My shift is over.

Ranma: Take care of yourself, man.

Hiroshi: You too. Try not be too hard on Nabiki, though. She may be evil, but she's such a babe.

Ranma: What I do is not your business.

Hiroshi: Okay.

[Hiroshi got up from the table and left through the front door of the restaurant. Ranma was left alone in the restaurant to ponder his thoughts. He snaps out of it when another person takes a seat in front of him. Ranma noticed that sitting at the other end of the table was Nabiki. Ranma turns his back on her.]

Nabiki: Well, hello to you, too.

Ranma: ...

Nabiki: Oh, come on, Saotome. You should be thrilled.

Ranma: Excuse me?

Nabiki: Your racy pictures sold like pancakes among the girls at Furinkan High.

Ranma: To borrow a phrase, you violated me.

Nabiki: Oh please. Those girls are only looking, not touching.

Ranma: I don't care! I can't believe you would do this to me!

Nabiki: You're over reacting, Saotome-chan. It isn't as if I sold you to a strip joint or anything.

Ranma: Selling naked photos of me isn't exactly good for my image, Nabiki!

Nabiki: You're a very high prospect, Saotome. Can't blame a girl for making a little money on the side.

Ranma: (turning his back on Nabiki) Especially when it's at other people's expense. I don't like the way you operate, Nabiki. But I guess there's no job out there that can pay the same amount of money you make in a day.

Nabiki: My daddy isn't raking in the dough because the dojo doesn't have any students. I have to resort to any method to pay the bills.

Ranma: I'm surprised that you're not part of the Yakuza. (Turning around to face Nabiki) Look, I guess you're reasons were sincere and you had your family in mind when you do these cruel things. I still disapprove of you methods.

Nabiki: It isn't a perfect world, Saotome.

Ranma:...

Nabiki: (taking out a role of film) Here. It's your birthday suit photos. I let them go for the right price.

[Ranma instantly snatches the roll of film from Nabiki's hand crushes it with one hand.]

Ranma: You're still not for forgiven.

Nabiki: And just how do you plan on carrying out my sentence?

Voice: I have a suggestion.

[Ranma and Nabiki suddenly turned around to who was talking to them. It turned out to be Kodachi in formal attire. Needless to say,  
Ranma wasn't very happy to see her.]

Kodachi: A little rough housing on her privates would come to mind.

Ranma: (sternly) And what the hell are you doing here, Kodachi?

Kodachi: As much as I would've loved too see Nabiki get her just desserts, I just wanted to remind you, my dear Ranma, that our match will be in three days. (looking at a shocked Nabiki) Don't look so surprised, Nabiki. I know Ranma's little secret. That is why I challenged him to an Anything Goes Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastic Match; Ranma happily accepted, by the way.

Ranma: I didn't accept anything, you-

Kodachi: Temper, Temper. You should really show respect to those who are of noble blood, Ranma.

Nabiki: Saotome doesn't respect a rich snot like you! So take a hike, you uninhibited little bitch!

Kodachi: Oh. Then I guess selling racy photos of Ranma is considered normal.

Nabiki: Wait a minute! How did-

Kodachi: I bought a copy of the photo this morning and I showed it to Ranma. That's how he knows you took the picture.

Nabiki: Why you-

Kodachi: (prances out of the restaurant) See you in three days,  
Ranma! Bring a leotard!

[As he watches Kodachi prance away, Ranma starts to glow red again. Nabiki backs away from him because she knew he was angry again.]

Ranma: I hate her.

Nabiki: You and me both, Saotome-chan. (Noticing Ranma's anger) Calm down, please. You're scaring the heck out of me.

[Ranma's red glow subsides and he calms down.]

Nabiki: Looks like there's no getting out of this. If you don't fight this psycho, Kodachi may very well reveal your secret to the masses.

Ranma: (miserably) You're right. There is no getting out of this. End of Section 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes Yes, I know Ranma AS was supposed to be a one shot to Celeste Byrd's "A Little Motherly Love", but I decided to divide the stories in two or three, maybe four. It's still part of the same story, so don't worry. I'll put them together soon. For now, read on.

Ranma AS Originally "A Little Motherly Love"  
by Serguei Rocha Original stories by Celeste Byrd Ranma created by Rumiko Takahashi Section 2: Of Careful Planning and Discovered Fears

Scene: The Tendo home at night. From inside the dojo, screams of agony can be heard. Along with the scream, a whipping sound can be heard. At precisely eight o'clock, the whipping sounds stopped, but a groan can be heard. Ranma crawls away from the dojo, feeling the pain in his back. Nodoka just stands over him with a kendo sword in hand.

Nodoka: (a bit miffed) Your three hours of punishment are up.

Ranma: (whimpering) Oww...

Nodoka: You know I do not tolerate you skipping school.

Ranma: But did you have to hit me with that stick for three hours?!

Nodoka: If you keep behaving like a delinquent, it won't be the wooden sword I use next time I enforce punishment. Besides, I think hitting you with a kendo sword really builds up your endurance.

Ranma: (sarcastically) I'm glad my pain in the back is just part of the training.

[Nodoka hits Ranma's back with the sword again.]

Ranma: Oww! What did you do that for?!

Nodoka: (sternly) Don't ever speak out of turn with me, young man.

Ranma: (groaning) Yes, mom...

[As Nodoka enters the dojo, Ranma continues to crawl to the living room in pain. Ranma then bumps into someone on the way.]

Nabiki: Hi, Saotome-chan.

Ranma: (in pain) Nabiki...

Nabiki: So how did it go?

Ranma: (trying to act like nothing happened) It wasn't so bad. Three hours is nothing.

Nabiki: (rolling her eyes up) Sure, Saotome-chan. Look, Kasumi's preparing some tea and you and I are having a conference. Actually, it's between you, me, and my sisters.

Ranma: Why are you bringing Kasumi and Akane into this?

Nabiki: It kind of helps to have a few outside opinions about this Kodachi matter you got yourself into.

Ranma: I don't want to fight Kodachi. Not now, not ever.

Nabiki: That's why we're having this conference, Saotome-chan.

Ranma: Why do you keep calling me that?

Nabiki: (a bit uneasy) Well...

Ranma: I'm still going to get even with you, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Promises, promises.

Scene: At the dining room, the three Tendo sisters meet to discuss the situation that Ranma has with Kodachi. Ranma sits next to Nabiki at one end of the table, Akane is at the far end of the table, and Kasumi at the opposite end to where Ranma and Nabiki were sitting.

Nabiki: All right. I call this meeting to order.

Akane: What's going on, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Well, as you know, Saotome was late for school and he didn't even attend it today. Part of this is my fault because I did something I shouldn't have done in the first place.

Kasumi: Oh my. What did you do?

Nabiki: I rather not talk about it.

Akane: She sold a lot of naked pictures of Ranma.

Kasumi: (shocked and appalled) Nabiki, how could you?!

Nabiki: Look, sis, I already feel bad enough as it is.

Kasumi: I swear, Nabiki! Sometimes you will go to certain lengths for a little money!

Nabiki: Jeez, I repent my sins.

Akane: (annoyed) Can we get to the point?

Nabiki: (clears her throat) Well. Before Ranma arrived at school in his girl form, he met up with Kodachi. Problem is, Kodachi now knows about Saotome's little secret about changing genders at a certain temperature of water. This brings up the fact that Kodachi challenged him to a fight.

Akane: What?!

Kasumi: How odd. Why would Kodachi challenge a boy to a fight?

Ranma: Because of my sex-changing powers, Kodachi wants to fight me as girl in a Martial Arts Gymnast Match at St. Hebereke High School in three days. I rather not fight because I don't hit girls.

Akane: You have no right to fight her!

Nabiki: He really doesn't have any choice, Akane.

Akane: I don't care! Kodachi is my opponent and I rather die before someone else shows me up. I come first and that's final!  
Ranma: You mean you have already fought in this sort of competition,  
Akane?

Nabiki: Let me take over this one. Two weeks before you came here,  
Kodachi was to compete against the Furinkan High Gym Team, but eliminated the competition just a few days before the match. The Furinkan team then asked Akane for help and she accepted. But being the klutz that she is, Akane's skills needed to be tuned up to adapt to Martial Arts Gymnastics.

Akane: Hey!

Nabiki: You know I'm right, sis.

Akane: (looking away) Hmph!

Nabiki: Anyway, when Ryoga dropped by that day at Akane's room, he offered Akane some assistance and trained her for the upcoming match. Later that week, however, Kodachi heard about her upcoming opponent and decided that an ambush was an order.

Ranma: The Kuno siblings may be insane, but I never thought that neither of them would stoop so low as to attack someone before a match.

Nabiki: This is Kodachi we're talking about, Saotome. I don't think honor is in her vocabulary. When the ambush proved unsuccessful, Kodachi was about leave, via the roof. As fate would have it, she tripped on a loose roof tile and fell off the roof. Unfortunately for us, she lived. Someone managed to catch her.

Ranma: And who did that?

Nabiki: Our directionally challenged friend, Hibiki Ryoga.

Ranma: Whoa. I guess that explains the Ryoga-sama bit. But figured a guy like him would love the female companion thing, seeing as he is always alone and stuff. Then again, Kodachi has this fatal attraction thing going, so I can't really blame Ryoga for stirring away from her.

Nabiki: Like Ryoga had any choice. On that same night, Kodachi used one of her black roses to paralyze Ryoga and took him away. Akane tried to stop her, but Kodachi had the Kuno mansion sealed up, so she couldn't get Ryoga out of there.

Kasumi: I hope Kodachi didn't do anything improper to him.

Nabiki: With Kodachi, you never know. On the day of the match, Kodachi openly said that she enjoyed having a man at her house. She even said that she had her way with Ryoga.

Ranma: Sheesh. I feel sorry for him.

Nabiki: You and me both, Saotome.

Ranma: So, who won the match?

Nabiki: Who do you think? My klutzy sister or someone who has trained in gymnastics all her life?

Akane: (turning to Nabiki) Nabiki!

Nabiki: Just cool it, sis.

Akane: You're giving away information and you're not even charging this pervert anything!

Nabiki: (nervously sweating) Well, uh...who says I'm not charging Saotome-chan anything?

Akane: I beg your pardon, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Well, since Saotome and I might get married, I just thought...{Nabiki, shut your mouth!} (Nabiki promptly shuts her mouth.)

Ranma: (turning to Nabiki) And why should I marry you?

Nabiki: (smiling at Ranma) Why not? I'm smart, I'm rich, and I'm very sexy.

Ranma: (looking incredulously at Nabiki) {The ego on this girl!}

Kasumi: Nabiki, don't pressure Ranma. He already has enough on his mind.

Nabiki: (mock pouting) I'm just helping him make his choice the right one.

Kasumi: Well, it is not appropriate for girls to behave like that. Now, if you will excuse me, I must make some more tea.

Ranma: I'll help you out.

[When Kasumi and Ranma were out of site, Nabiki felt disappointed that Ranma left..]

Nabiki: I was hoping he would stay. We had so much to talk about.

Akane: What is with you, Nabiki?! Do you have a thing for perverts?!

Nabiki: Akane, I'm only doing this because Saotome wants to get even with me. I mean, who knows what he'll do to me.

[Nabiki begins to imagine one way Ranma could punish her. She began to picture him in tight leather pants and a black mask. Ranma also had a paddle in his hands. Nabiki then began to picture herself tied up to a bed,  
lying on it on her stomach in a very tight school girl outfit. Her limbs were tied to each corner of the bed and Ranma was approaching her at slow pace. Nabiki smiled at this fantasy. Maybe being punished won't be so bad.]

Nabiki: (smiles) Hmm.

Akane: (looking incredulously at Nabiki) Whatever. Ranma doesn't deserve to fight Kodachi! That's my right!

Nabiki: (snapping out of her fantasy) Saotome has more of a chance than you do, Akane. He's better at the martial arts.

Akane: Says you! I'll take on that pervert anytime! I'll prove that I'm better at the art!

Nabiki: Good. Then you can tell him once he steps out of the kitchen.

Akane: Fine! I will!

[Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kasumi was waiting for the kettle of water to boil so she can prepare the tea; meanwhile, Ranma had a worried look on his face. Nabiki was acting pretty amicable towards him in the living room.]

Ranma: I didn't like the way Nabiki was looking at me just now.

Kasumi: I guess she really wants your forgiveness, Ranma.

Ranma: Well, she's not going to get it. I don't really care if she begs me till the end of time. I'm really mad at her right now.

Kasumi: Please understand why she did this, Ranma. Nabiki only does this because she has the Tendo family in mind. Granted I do not approve of her methods, but she does help pay most of the bills of the house. The dojo is not giving us any money because there isn't anyone signing up for martial arts classes.

Ranma: Mom always says that there are other ways to make money without stepping on peoples toes.

Kasumi: (smiles) That is what I like about you Ranma. You have a good heart and you have positive solutions to everything.

Ranma: Not everything, Kasumi. This Kodachi thing has one solution, and that is to fight. But the thing is, I don't hit girls, even to those who deserve it. That Kodachi really gets on my nerves, Kasumi. Where does she get off insulting you? Just because she's rich, doesn't give her the right to look down on people.

Kasumi: You really have very ill feelings toward her, Ranma.

Ranma: Yeah, I do. At least her brother is a better person in comparison. I'd love to see that Kodachi witch get slapped around, but I don't want to be the one giving her the treatment. I'd be less of a man if I did.

Kasumi: Have faith, Ranma. You will find a solution to this. In the meantime, why don't you start cleaning the dishes. It will take your mind of that anger you feel towards Kodachi. I'm sorry you missed dinner, by the way.

Ranma: That's okay. I'll eat something later.

[Ranma headed towards the sink and started washing the dishes. He was glad that this chore was actually taking his mind of the bad things that happened during the day and concentrated on more pleasant things. Ranma smiled as his thoughts were on Kasumi. The eldest Tendo daughter was always so nice to him and she had faith in him. Ranma never thought such a person could exist; not even his mother was ever this nice and sweet. Ranma then glanced at Kasumi and viewed her from head to toe while she wasn't looking. He did so for just a moment, but as Kasumi turned her head towards him, Ranma quickly looked away and blushed and started to concentrate on the dishes. Ranma hoped that Kasumi didn't notice him glancing at her. No such luck because Kasumi did notice Ranma looking at her.]

Kasumi: (smiling) {What is so special about me, Ranma? Is it because I teased you that first day we met?}

[Kasumi decided walk over to Ranma and talk to him. Maybe she could ease any tension the young martial artist may be feeling. All the while,  
Ranma was in deep thought about Kasumi.]

Ranma: {Maybe I should tell Kasumi how I feel. Then again, she'd probably laugh at me for having any feelings for an older girl. Kasumi would probably call it a case of a little boy's crush, just like a school student would have for a pretty looking teacher. Maybe it's because she teased me that first day that I met her. But then again, I think she just wanted to gain my trust and now she has faith in me. I can never thank Kasumi enough for that. But I'll try anyway.}

[Ranma, as soon as he was done with the dishes, turned his head around to say something to Kasumi. But as he turned around, Ranma's lips touched Kasumi's. Kasumi was equally surprised because she was only standing close to Ranma so that she can snap him out of that trance that he was in. Now Kasumi found that her lips were slightly touching Ranma's. Both individuals went wide eyed and were frightened by this that they backed away from each other. Then they both looked away and felt ashamed and were flustered by this situation. Ranma and Kasumi turned around and faced each other.]

Ranma and Kasumi: I'm sorry.

[Ranma and Kasumi started to rub their heads and looking down on the ground. Both of them started to chuckle a bit and then they started to laugh. It was good that this tension was broken. Then the kettle made a whistling sound, meaning that the water was hot enough. Kasumi immediately turned off the stove and was glad that she avoided any misunderstanding with Ranma.]

Ranma: I'll carry the water, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Be my guest.

[Unknown to them, the pink cat that was following Ranma all this time saw what happened. The cat was wide eyed and shocked. The cat then lowered her head in sadness and walked away from the Tendo Home. Tears began to fall from the cat's eyes as it walked away. It took a final look at the Tendo Home before she ran off into the night.]

Scene: A few moments later, Ranma and Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen. Kasumi sat down and placed a few tea-bags on table while Ranma placed the steaming kettle on the table. Ranma then noticed that Akane was standing and was looking at him with determination. Nabiki was busy with her own thoughts.]

Akane: Ranma, I still don't think you should face Kodachi! All you'll be doing is stare at her body and lack the concentration to face her in this match!

Kasumi: (disapprovingly) Akane!

Ranma: What kind of guy do you take me for, Akane?!

Akane: Okay then. If you're really going to face her, you'll have to get through me!

Ranma: What?!

Kasumi: Akane! Ranma is already going to fight a girl in three days! Why are pressuring him like this?

Akane: So I can prove to Mr. Man here that I'm the only opponent for Kodachi!

Ranma: But I-

Akane: I'll see you in the morning!

[Before Ranma could answer, Akane had already left upstairs. The only thing Ranma did was bow his head in disgust.]

Ranma: If I keep this up, fighting girls will become a habit for me.

Nabiki: No kidding.

Kasumi: (patting Ranma on the back) There, there, Ranma.

Scene: Meanwhile, at the Kuno Mansion Dining Room, Kodachi was sitting at one end of the table, eating dinner that she cooked herself. After she finished, she turned to the little ninja and was ready to give the orders to her servant.

Ninja: (bowing) I trust you ate well, Mistress Kodachi.

Kodachi: Of course I did, lowly servant. I cooked it myself.

Ninja: Is there something you wish me to do, my Mistress?

Kodachi: There is something you can do. I want you to keep an eye on Ranma. From what I saw of that fight with my brother, I must find out what he has up his sleeve. He won't be as easy as that fool Akane.

Ninja: Is that really necessary, Mistress? Couldn't you use the same cheating tactics on him?

Kodachi: (looking at the ninja angrily and growling)...

Ninja: (panicking) Uh, let me rephrase that! Couldn't you use the same methods that achieved you victory as you did with Akane-san?

Kodachi: I'm more than able to handle that Saotome freak, lowly ninja. (Smiles evilly) Besides, fighting a man will be certainly make my day, even if he will be in girl form. It makes no difference to me.

[Enter Tatewaki.]

Tatewaki: What transpires here, twisted sister?!

Ninja: Well, master-

[Kodachi quickly uses her ribbon to keep the Ninja from talking, promptly shutting him up.]

Kodachi: What the worthless one was saying is that I should prepare for my match with the pig tailed girl.

Tatewaki: You dare seek a challenge with the one that has captured my heart?! Know this, dear sister. I have full confidence that the pig tailed girl will best you in this game.

Kodachi: Just like you had full confidence that the retch of Akane would best me in my game? Honestly, Tachi. Just because somebody beats you,  
doesn't necessarily mean that same person will do it to me.

Tatewaki: I warn you, sister. My beloved pigtailed girl shall not be taking lightly in this endeavor.

Kodachi: And I think you should stop deluding yourself into thinking that the pigtailed girl, or Akane want anything to do with you. Besides, your taste in women need to improve.

Tatewaki: At least my taste in women are normal than your taste in men.

Kodachi: (angry) And just what does that supposed to mean?!

Tatewaki: I mean that my loves don't wander aimlessly all over the land,  
and might I add, dear sister, don't run away at the sight of me.

Kodachi: That is Ryoga-sama you are talking about, brother dear!

Tatewaki: Hmph. Who would have known that my sister had a thing for tacky vagabonds?

Kodachi: You take that back, Tachi!

[Seeing that words weren't enough, Kodachi proceeded in attacking Tatewaki by throwing plates and forks at him. Tatewaki blocked all shots with his bokken. Then Kodachi, from out of nowhere, got a small cannon and started to use it relentlessly by shooting cannon balls at Tatewaki. Tatewaki then started to dodge the balls, barely missing him by a few inches. Then he, as his sister, got himself a small cannon and started to retaliate against Kodachi.]

Tatewaki: Wicked twisted sister!

[As the Kunos fired at each other, the ninja finally got the ribbon out of his mouth and bore witness to what the Kuno siblings were doing to each other, including the dining room.]

Ninja: My masters are destroying the dining room! I must do something!

[He then started to play the 1812 overture on his violin.]

Ninja: {Appropriate, if I do say so myself.)

Scene: It is 7:02 the next morning, and Ranma sat against a wall inside the dojo, waiting for Akane to show up. He was reluctant to have a match with girl, but since Ranma was going to fight a girl-and a snotty girl at that-  
in two days time, he might as well get used to it by confronting Tendo Akane, with a minimum of fuss. Still, a nagging thought kept bothering Ranma. He doesn't fight girls for any reason whatsoever, but Ranma had no choice. His thoughts were interrupted as Nodoka walked in the dojo. She walked towards Ranma and sat down besides him.

Nodoka: Son, I heard about the challenge from Nabiki. Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Ranma: No. But I don't have any choice. Kodachi knows about my little condition, and for all I know, she might scream it to the whole world if I don't fight her.

Nodoka: Would that be so bad?

Ranma: I don't want anybody to think that I'm a pervert or some kind of freak. Only a few people know about this, and I like to keep it that way.

Nodoka: It is your decision. But even if you are a boy who is a girl half the time, I still love you.

Ranma: (embarrassed) Mom!

Nodoka: Well, I do.

[Slight footsteps can be heard in the dojo, which meant Akane had come in. She was wearing a light yellow karate gi with a red sash wrapped around her waist. Akane stood only a few meters from Ranma and had a look of determination in her eyes. Nodoka decides to stand up; she decides to leave the dojo.]

Nodoka: I'll just leave you two alone. Both of you have a lot to settle.

[As Nodoka left the dojo, Ranma stood up and folded his arms around his chest; he looked at Akane with some degree of pity.]

Akane: What are you looking at?

Ranma: I don't want to fight you, Akane. I really don't.

Akane: Look, Ranma. It doesn't matter what you say now, but I'm going to teach you a lesson that is so painful, it's going to make the other punishments I gave you look like minor wounds!

Ranma: That is if you can hit me, Akane. Why don't you strike first?

Akane: My pleasure!

[Akane adopts a kenpo stance and then she runs up to punch Ranma. Unfortunately, the punch never connects as Ranma jumps over it. When Ranma lands behind Akane, he is greeted by a strong roundhouse kick,  
which he neatly dodges. Ranma then hops a few meters away as Akane continue throw punches at Ranma, all of them missing. Ranma jumps over Akane again and keeps avoiding her attacks over and over again. This whole sequence of events goes on for five minutes and Akane starts to get a bit tired as she breaks into a sweat. She stops attacking Ranma and tries to catch her breath. Ranma also stops and lets Akane take a breather. ]

Akane: (shocked) {Why can't I hit him?!}

Ranma: I can read your moves from a million meters away, Akane. I guess all that strength is making you slow on the trigger.

Akane: (lashing out with a full strength punch) Swing at me, you coward!

Ranma: (Catching Akane's punch) Why should I?

Akane: Because this is a fight, you moron!

Ranma: Oh, really.

[Ranma grabs Akane by the arm and flips her over his shoulder to the ground. Akane quickly stands up and blindly starts lashing out at Ranma with a series of punches and kicks, which Ranma avoids effortlessly. Then Ranma, seeing as the rage of Akane has quickly taken over her judgement,  
trips her. Akane begins to stumble out of the dojo and was about to land into the small pond. Ranma grabs Akane by the back of her gi top,  
stopping her stumbling just an inch away from pond.]

Ranma: (sighs) My god, you're skills stink.

Akane: Let go of me!

Ranma: (lets go of Akane) Okay.

[Akane drops into the pond, making a big splash. Ranma quickly avoids the water so he wouldn't change into a girl. As the water of the pond calms down, a wet Akane quickly rises out, angrier than ever.]

Ranma: You told me to let go.

Akane: I hate you! Stupid, perverted, egotistical jerk!

Ranma: You know, crying isn't going to help you become the best that you can be.

Akane: I'm not crying! It's the water!

Ranma: (shrugs) Whatever you say, Akane.

[Ranma turned around and was about to leave, but Akane wasn't about to let him.]

Akane: Hey, you come back here! I'm not through with you yet!

Ranma: Take a hot shower, Akane. If you stay in that pond, you'll catch a cold.

Akane: (angry)Ranma-

Voice: Yo, Saotome!

[Ranma turned to see who called him. It was Nabiki in her school uniform,  
standing at the dojo entrance.]

Nabiki: We got a little matter of training you for your match with Kodachi. If you're done kicking Akane's butt, lets go to school so you can get signed up for the Martial Arts Gymnastics Team.

Ranma: Don't you think it's a bit early, Nabiki?

Nabiki: If you're so concerned about your personal hygiene, I brought a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap in my bag; plus, I got your school clothes in here also. Lets go.

Ranma: All right. (turns to Akane) See you at school.

Akane: Go to hell.

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) Oh, grow up.

[Ranma walked away from Akane, leaving her in embarrassment. Ranma and Nabiki walked together to the front gate of the Tendo home. They were about to leave, but someone stopped them. ]

Voice: Ranma-san!

[Ranma turned around and a saw an object thrown in his direction. He caught it, and it turned out to be a bento box. Ranma then saw Kasumi at the front door of the house.]

Kasumi: (smiling)Your breakfast is in there. Good luck signing up.

Ranma: See you!

Nabiki: Go ahead, Saotome. I'll catch up.

[As Ranma ran ahead, Nabiki stayed a bit longer at the front gate to look at her fiancee. Kasumi walked to where Nabiki was and watched Ranma go on ahead to school.]

Kasumi: I really don't like this, Nabiki. I don't want to see Ranma go into something like this. Is there really no other way?

Nabiki: I really don't see another way, Kasumi. But don't worry about it. I'm sure this will work out for the best.

[As Nabiki walked away, Kasumi began to feel sorry for Ranma. Her friend was forced into a situation and didn't like the solution to it. Ranma didn't want to fight this Kodachi girl, but there was no other solution that can be offered.]

Kasumi: {I pray that things will work out, Ranma.}

[Kasumi's thoughts are interrupted when the one of the walls surrounding the Tendo residence is destroyed. Soun quickly runs out of the house to investigate the matter. He finds out that Ryoga, lost as usual, had destroyed the wall.]

Soun: (sobbing)There's a front door, misguided boy! Use it once in a while!

Ryoga: (scratching the back of his head) Sorry, Tendo-san.

Kasumi: (smiles) Good Morning, Ryoga. Akane is at the dojo right now.

Ryoga: (perks up) Gee, thanks!

[As Ryoga ran to the dojo, Kasumi tries to calm her emotional father down by patting him on the back gently. ]

Kasumi: It will be alright, father.

Soun: Thank you, Kasumi. You're such good daughter.

[While Kasumi was comforting her father, Ryoga ran to the dojo area. When he arrived, Ryoga saw Akane standing emotionlessly where the pond is and quickly ran to her in concern.]

Ryoga: Akane, are you okay?

Akane: (noticing Ryoga) Oh, hi Ryoga.

Ryoga: You're all wet. What happened?

Akane: I challenged Ranma to a fight and he beat me.

Ryoga: He didn't hurt you, did he?

Akane: (miserably) Worse than that! He didn't attack me and I couldn't even touch him because he knew what attack I was going to use!

Ryoga: But how did you end up in the pond?

Akane: I tripped on something while I was attacking Ranma and I stumbled here.

Ryoga: Oh.

Akane: Ryoga, can you wait for me in the living room? We can walk to school together once I take a bath.

Ryoga: (excited) Sure! (Calming down) I mean, it would be my pleasure,  
Akane. But I'll wait out here.

Akane: (confused) Why?

Ryoga: Well, you know my sense of direction.

Akane: Okay.

[When Akane leaves to the house, Ryoga is filled with a sudden surge of joy.]

Ryoga: I am the happiest man alive!

[Ryoga takes out his umbrella and strikes the ground with it, creating a crater. Since the strike was so loud, Soun heard it and came running to see what happened. He started to cry again.]

Soun: My yard!

Ryoga: (sheepishly) Sorry, Tendo-san.

Scene: About a few minutes later at school, Ranma and Nabiki were at the Furinkan High Gym office, sitting in the two seats in front of a desk. They were having a meeting with the martial arts Gymnastic Teacher, who was sitting behind her desk. She was a tall woman with a slim figure, lazy eyes,  
and flowing dark hair. She was wearing the school leotard, which was light green. Her name was Misako.

Misako: I'm sorry, Nabiki-san. But I can't admit anymore members in the club.

Nabiki: But this girl is really a great investment, Misako-sensei. She's very good at martial arts, she agile, and can guarantee a victory. Plus, she's as good as Saotome here.

Ranma: She would make a great addition to your gym team, Misako-sensei.

Misako: I'm sure this Ranko girl is as good as you say, Ranma. But the fact is, the Furinkan High Martial Arts Gymnastics Team can't just accept any person right off the bat. We go through a very strict process. I put my girls through four weeks of try-outs, then I check them for their punctuality. After that, if they can follow the rules properly and are good enough, I'll admit them in the team.

Nabiki: I'm sure Ranko will fit right in, Misako-sensei.

Misako: Rules are rules, Nabiki-san. I can't make exceptions.

Ranma: (to Nabiki) This whole thing is a moot issue, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Not totally, Saotome. (To Misako) Misako-sensei, Saotome here is a very popular figure in Furinkan High, especially among the ladies.

Misako: I'm sure he is, Nabiki. But even Ranma's endorsement of this Ranko girl isn't going to change my mind.

Nabiki: Maybe I can do something, Misako-sensei.

Ranma: (suspicious) Nabiki?

Nabiki: Sensei, when I said that Saotome was a very popular figure among the ladies, I didn't just mean the female student body. I heard some interesting stories that the women teachers are also taken by him.

Misako: (sweating) I'm sure it's just a rumor.

Nabiki: Oh, really. Then I guess that wasn't you buying fifteen pictures of a nude Ranma just yesterday in morning, huh?

Misako: (stern but nervous) Insolent behavior is not tolerated here, Nabiki-  
san.

Nabiki: Neither is improper behavior, Misako-san. (Nabiki reaches inside Misako's cleavage and pulls out a few photos) Hey, these are nice.

[Ranma couldn't believe his eyes. The teacher had in her possession naked photos of Ranma. Ranma stayed in his seat, but shaking nervously.]

Misako: (nervous) I-

Ranma: {My God, not the teachers, too!}

Nabiki: You're married, right? With kids and everything?

Misako: (bowing frantically) I'll accept Ranko as a member and she can come to practice this afternoon! Just don't tell my husband or my children about this, please!

Nabiki: Thank you for your time Misako-sensei.

[Nabiki got up from her seat and left the gym office. Ranma got up also,  
but gave the teacher a strange look. ]

Misako: (bowing her head shamefully) Forgive me, Ranma-san.

Ranma: Uh, right.

[As Ranma left, and also a rather flustered Misako-sensei also took her leave to attend her morning class, the Kuno family ninja emerged from the trash can rather slowly so he wouldn't make a noise.]

Ninja: (sighs) Being a ninja during the day is tough. I can't hide in much places. (Takes out a cellular phone and dials on it) Mistress?

Kodachi: What is it, servant?!

Ninja: Ranma just signed up for the Furinkan Gymnastics team. He's going to through with the challenge after all.

Kodachi: I knew that, ninja! Call me if it is something worth my knowledge!

[Kodachi hangs up.]

Ninja: (sighs) Well, time to get started.

Scene: About a few minutes before class, and after Ranma took a shower and put on his school clothes, he and Nabiki were sitting together at the bleachers located at the soccer field close to the school gym. Ranma looked a bit disturbed while Nabiki looked calm in comparison.

Nabiki: Something on your mind, Saotome-chan?

Ranma: Stop calling me that.

Nabiki: You're my fiancee, right?

Ranma: No, and why should I be?

Nabiki: (mock pouting) I just got you into the Martial Arts Gymnastics Team. I consider it doing you a favor after what I did to you yesterday,  
which I'm still waiting for you to forgive me for.

Ranma: (looking away) Not a chance, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Well, at least thank me for getting you into the team.

Ranma: I don't know whether I should thank you or smack you. You blackmailed a teacher, for god's sake.

Nabiki: She had photos of you in the bath, Saotome-chan. She deserved to be blackmailed.

Ranma: I told you to stop calling me that!

Nabiki: But I like you.

Ranma: That's a freaking lie and you know it!

Nabiki: Can't blame a girl for trying, Saotome-chan. But I-

Ranma: Don't even start, Nabiki. I appreciate the fact that you got me in this gym team only because it will help me figure out what to do in this fight with that Kodachi girl. But don't even think that by doing this is going to make me forgive you for what you did to me. I'm just glad that my mom doesn't know about this. She'd have your head.

Nabiki: (rubbing her neck) Interesting thought. So, you're going to make me pay for my crimes?

Ranma: I did say I was going to get even with you.

Nabiki: (scooting closer to Ranma) Come on, Saotome-chan. I tried to make it up to you yesterday. I tried to get Kuno off your girl side's back.

Ranma: ...

Nabiki: (leaning her head on Ranma's shoulder) Doesn't that count for anything?

Ranma: Please don't do that. People might get the wrong idea.

Nabiki: I might be doing you a favor, Saotome. You really don't want all those hormonal girls chasing you all the time, do you? (tapping a certain part of Ranma's back)

Ranma: ...

[The school bell rings.]

Nabiki: (smiles) So, need any help to get to class?

Ranma: (standing up) I can get there on my own.

[Ranma began to loose feeling in his legs; he collapsed on to the steps as he totally lost his feeling.]

Ranma: (shocked) What the-

Nabiki: I guess Dr. Tofu wasn't kidding about those shiatsu points.

Ranma: Why you little-

Nabiki: (Pulls a microphone from out of nowhere) All right girls, come and get it!  
[Ranma then saw a bunch of girls heading his way. He wanted to run way,  
but he couldn't move his legs, thanks to Nabiki. When the girls finally got a hold of him, Ranma found himself being pulled by each of the girls from left to right. The girls started to shout and scream and claiming Ranma as their own. Then the girls started to argue with one another while each got a hold of Ranma. Ranma was about to say something, but a baseball suddenly hit his head. With that, Ranma was knocked out and fell to the ground.]

Some guy from the distance: (shouting) Sorry!

Scene: Ranma woke up and appeared to be on a bed with white mattress and pillow. He was in the nurses office at Furinkan High. Ranma also noticed that his clothes were in tatters. A young nurse attended to his well being.

Nurse: Rise and shine, Ranma-san.

Ranma: (rising up and shaking his head) Where am I?

Nurse: Nurses office. Your fiancee dropped you off here this morning.

Ranma: (frowning) She's not my fiancee.

Nurse: Is that a fact? Anyway, you missed the first few hours of school,  
Ranma-san. In fact, it's almost lunchtime.

Ranma: (not very enthusiastic) Goody.

Nurse: Is there something wrong, Ranma-san?

Ranma: (frowning and bowing his head) Nothing, nurse. I'm just fine.

Nurse: Well, if that will be all, you can leave.

Ranma: Thanks.

[Ranma slowly walked out of the nurses office and into the school hallway with his school bag and bento box. As he walked, he noticed on the digital clock that it was five minutes before the lunch break. The only recourse he had was to walk upstairs to the school roof and have his lunch there. If he was lucky, he was going to figure out what to do about Nabiki before driving himself nuts.]

Scene: On the roof, Ranma sat on the floor and leaned on the fence while he was having a peaceful lunch with himself. He thought about what happened in the morning. All Ranma could think about was how Nabiki just took out his legs and let a large pack of girls manhandle him like that.  
The fact was made worse when he couldn't do anything to stop them. This was another reason to detest Nabiki.

Ranma: (Frowning) I can't believe she did this to me. I was defenseless against that mob.

[Ranma frowned a bit more. Nabiki had made a fool of him again; the bruises on his arms didn't make him feel any better as he rubbed them. ]

Ranma: (frowning) {That's it. She sold nude photos of me and I was almost ripped to shreds because of her. She's going to pay dearly-}

[Ranma's thoughts are interrupted when someone came through the door of the roof, breaking into pieces as a matter a fact. Ranma then saw this person to be Ryoga, who was very much exhausted and falling on his knees.]

Ryoga: (screaming to the sky) Where the hell am I?!

Ranma: (covering his own ears) You're on the school roof, Ryoga.

Ryoga: (noticing Ranma) Oh, it's you. Man what happened to you?

Ranma: I was being ripped apart by my fans. How about you?

Ryoga: (excited) Today is the happiest day of my life!

Ranma: Is that so?

Ryoga: I asked Akane out to a date! She said yes! I can finally die happy!

Ranma: I'm proud of you, pal. So where are you two going?

Ryoga: I...um...well...

Ranma: You dipstick. You're going on a date with Akane and you didn't even set a date and time?

Ryoga: That's why I came here for! I tried to look for Akane by finding out where her classroom is, but I couldn't find her!

Ranma: You couldn't find your way across the street if you wanted to!

Ryoga: I was so happy when Akane said yes to our date! And what did I did do? I just run off like a madman! Now I got to find her and set a time and place!

Ranma: Just stay where you are. If you walk off, you'll get lost again.

Ryoga: Ah, shut up.

[Ryoga decides sit close to the roof entrance. He calmed down a bit and gathered his thoughts and tried hard to hide his excitement over asking Akane out on a date. Ryoga then noticed Ranma was a little annoyed for some reason.]

Ryoga: You look pissed off, Ranma. Anything wrong?

Ranma: Nabiki.

Ryoga: What about her?

Ranma: She did this to me.

Ryoga: (confused) Pardon?

Ranma: Before school started, she touched at a certain part of my back. Next thing I know, my legs went out.

Ryoga: That doesn't explain the bruises.

Ranma: Nabiki called out bunch of girls and then the next thing I now, I was every girls favorite toy.

Ryoga: And the bump on your head?.

Ranma: Baseball.

Ryoga: Oh.

[Ranma started to open the bento box Kasumi gave him. While opening it,  
he noticed a note under the box and a yin yang pin attached to it. He then read the contents of the letter.]

Ranma: I wonder what this says.

[Ranma reads the note.]

'I hope this lunch is big enough to fill that big stomach of yours, Ranma-  
san. Good luck at practice. I also enclosed a charm to build up your confidence. It may be small, but very useful. I hope you like it. Besides, I think it fits your persona.

Kasumi.'

Ranma: (smiling) {God, I love her}.

Ryoga: Hey, what's that?

Ranma: (quickly putting the note in his pocket, but taking the pin) Just a note from Kasumi

Ryoga: What's with the smile all the sudden?

Ranma: (looking away) Nothing.

Ryoga: (chuckling) I don't believe this.

Ranma: What?

Ryoga: You have a thing for older girls.

Ranma: I do not!

Ryoga: No wonder you kept avoiding all those young girls. You probably were all starry eyed for all those young looking lady teachers.

Ranma: (angrily standing up) Shut up!

Ryoga: (standing up)I was only kidding, man. It's good that you have these feelings.

Ranma: Just stop it! I want nothing to do with a romantic relationship! I want to be the best martial artist in the world and I can't have a girl get in the way!

Ryoga: Then you'll lead sad life, my friend. Look at me, Ranma. I've trained long and hard to beat you. But even my goal in defeating you is a lone path. I'd give anything to be in your shoes. I want a loving mother,  
and I want the attention of women which you take for granted. All I want out of life is to be loved. I know you envy me because of my skills and strength, Ranma. But martial arts is not the only thing in my life!

Ranma: To me it is, Ryoga! How can I be the head of the Saotome School if I don't dedicate my life to the art?!

Ryoga: I can't direct your life or your destiny, Ranma. I just want to remind you that there are other things besides martial arts. Maybe someday you'll realize that.

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) Fine, whatever.

Ryoga: Kasumi's a fine woman, Ranma. But she's taken.

Ranma: What?!

Ryoga: Dr. Tofu proposed to her this morning. I believe he said that he wanted to court Kasumi, with the intention of marriage. It is with the permission of Tendo-san, of course. So, Kasumi is willing to give the good doctor a chance. Kasumi was a little taken aback by this, though. It was all so sudden, but Tendo-san set a date so the two of them can go out in two days time.

Ranma: (sounding a bit jealous) Good for them. I knew the doctor had it in him.

Ryoga: You don't sound very enthusiastic, Ranma.

Ranma: If I sound a bit jealous, then it's my own damn fault. I pushed the doctor to build up the guts to ask Kasumi out. Now I feel like I made a mistake.

Ryoga: You got it bad, pal.

Ranma: Ah, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Kasumi deserves better than me. You know, if she does marry Dr. Tofu, maybe she can go back to school again. She wouldn't have to be a homemaker all the time and maybe even pursue her dreams again.

Ryoga: You think this will work out for the best?

Ranma: I know so. I mean, I'm only doing my friend a favor.

Ryoga: Friend? I didn't know you and Kasumi were that close.

Ranma: How can you not like a person like Kasumi?

Ryoga: Sage words, Ranma.

Ranma: (turning around and looking down through the fence of the roof)  
Hey, is that Akane down there?

[Ryoga dashes to the fence to catch a glimpse of Akane.]

Ryoga: (excited) There she is!

Ranma: If you hurry, you can set the time and place for your date.

Ryoga: Akane!

[Ryoga jumps of the roof and begins to fall down at an incredible rate,  
screaming happily. ]

Ranma: (screaming) The door, you moron! The door!

[There's a crashing thud that can be heard throughout town. Ranma sighs as he eats the last of his lunch. ]

Ranma: Ah, he'll live.

[Ranma then attaches the pin to his shirt and walks towards the roof door.]

Ranma: {I love you, Kasumi. I hope your happy right now.}

[As Ranma left the roof, via the door, the Kuno ninja got out from hiding from the box he was under, which was actually in the form to look like a cement block. He dialed on his cell-phone again.]

Ninja: Mistress?

Kodachi: This had better be important!

Ninja: Your opponent may have his thoughts elsewhere, Mistress. That may work to your advantage. He is in love with someone who's engaged.

Kodachi: Hmm. Who might the girl be?

Ninja: I think he was referring to the eldest Tendo daughter.

Kodachi: So Ranma is in love with the hag. This could be useful.

Ninja: Shall I keep a watch on him while he's in practice?

Kodachi: Of course, you stupid ninja! Why else would I send you on this errand?!

[Kodachi hangs up.]

Scene: It was already the hours in which school is in recession until the next day. That afternoon, Ranma was at the phone booth near the high school gym, talking to his mother who was on the other line.

Ranma: Mom, I'm calling to tell you that I'll be at gym practice today and I think I'm going to stay a bit longer after that.

[Ranma pauses to hear Nodoka's reply.]

Ranma: I'm not making this into a discussion, mom. I have to be ready for this fight with Kodachi.

[Ranma hears a negative response and frowns.]

Ranma: I'll do my homework as soon as practice is over. But I got to stay a school longer so I can practice more. I'm putting myself through a crash course here, mom.

[Ranma hears another reply.]

Ranma: Yes, I know. I won't push myself too far

[Ranma hears another reply.]

Ranma: No, I won't forget to use the mens room to transform. Anything else?

[Another reply.]

Ranma: Okay. Oh, and congratulate Kasumi for me. I think that she and Dr. Tofu belong together.

[Ranma hears a final reply.]

Ranma: Yes, I love you too.

[Ranma hangs up the phone.]

Ranma: Well, here goes nothing.

Scene: After rinsing himself with cold water in the mens locker room,  
Ranma stepped out onto the gym facility as a girl. She found that a group of girls in leotards were warming up and getting ready for practice. Some of the girls were practicing their grace technics while some were using the gymnastic equipment like a ribbon or just juggling some pins. Ranma paid no mind to all this; she just wanted to get started. Then the gym coach,  
namely Misako, stepped out of her office in a leotard.

Misako: (clapping)All right, girls. Gather around.

[All the gym girls gathered in bunch in front Misako.]

Students:(bowing) Good afternoon, Misako-sensei.

Misako: Today we have a new member in our club. Please say hello to Ranko.

[Every one of the students turns around to take of look at Ranma. All Ranma did was shyly wave at the other girls. Some of the girls slightly bow to Ranma while some of them just wave.]

Misako: I've heard a lot about you, Ranko-san. Your sponsor says a lot of good things about you.

Ranma-chan: (smiles) And I heard a lot of interesting things about you,  
Misako-sensei.

Misako: (a bit nervous) Well, then. With that said, I think that letting you know about the rules would be a good place to start.

Ranma-chan: Fire away.

Misako: First of all, in a Martial Arts Gymnastics Match, you can't use your body to make offensive attacks, meaning you can't punch, kick, or head-butt an opponent. In fact, all strikes done with your body will not be tolerated. The only thing a gymnastic martial artist should use during the match are weapons.

Ranma-chan: (frowning) {Ugh. Weapons.}

Misako: (noticing Ranma's negative look) Do I see a sign of disapproval,  
Ranko-san?

Ranma-chan: Well, I thought I was just going to put some grace in my moves, Misako-sensei. I didn't think I was going to convert to a new type of fighting.

Misako: Well, grace you will learn and also the use weapons. Remember,  
the match will consist of a thirty-minute time limit. If there is no winner after that, the judges will rate your performance based on how graceful you were during the fight.

Ranma-chan: Uh huh. So what will the weapons be?

Misako: A main weapon of choice is the ribbon. With it, you can tangle your opponent helpless. Another weapon is the small pin that can be used as a dirk, meaning a throwing weapon. There's a lot of choice of weapons,  
Ranko. In time you will learn to use them.

Ranma-chan: Well, the art I trained under does allow me to adapt to any martial art form, even the most unusual ones. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try gymnastics for a while.

Misako: And just what style do you study under, Ranko?

Ranma-chan: Indiscriminate grappling and armed combat. I resent the armed combat bit, though.

Girl 1: Indiscriminate grappling? Isn't that the same style Tendo Akane trains under?

Ranma-chan: Let me clear this up. I'm from the Saotome School.

Girl 2: (excited) The same one as Ranma-sama?!

Girl 3: (eager) Ranko, do you know Ranma?!

[The girls of the gym team just started to fire questions at Ranma, mainly about her male side. Then suddenly they started to surround Ranma. ]

Misako: (clapping) People, people. Give Ranko room to breathe. We have to get started.

Voice: Not without me you're not!

[Everyone turns to the voice and see a tall brunette girl in a leotard stepping out of the girls locker room, looking very serious. There was also an armband on her right arm. The girl then walks to where the girls are and faces Misako.]

Misako: I do wish you'd be more punctual, Hina-san. Your constant tardiness is going to cause me to demote you from captain.

Hina: You know I'm only one who can properly lead this team to victory,  
Misako-sensei. Demoting me, the great Mai Hina, would be a real mistake.

Misako: Be that as it may, you must set an example for the girls, Hina-san.

Hina: Whatever.

Ranma-chan: (Looking at Hina and squinting her eyes) {Hey, she looks familiar.}

Hina: (turning to Ranma) So you're the rookie, huh? Why are wearing boys clothing?

Ranma-chan: (snapping out of it) Huh? Um, I couldn't afford to buy a dress. {Now I remember. She's the girl I talked to just a few days back when I was standing in the hall. She doesn't look so shy now.}

Hina: So, Saotome Ranma sponsored a little girl like you for my team. You don't look so skilled to me.

Ranma-chan: Then you need some glasses, Hina.

[All the members of the team gasped at the lack of respect Ranma was giving to Hina. All Hina did was scowl at Ranma.]

Hina: The insolence of this girl! (turning to Misako) Misako-sensei! Let me show this rookie girl a few tricks that I have!

Misako: She will need know how to fight in a gymnastics match, Hina. I think a crash course is a order.

Ranma-chan: Fine with me. I need to fight with someone who knows this art before I take on Kodachi.

[Everyone gasps at Ranma's statement while Hina looks a bit surprised.]

Girl 1: You mean Kuno Kodachi?!

Girl 2: The Black Rose Kodachi?!

Ranma-chan: The very same. She challenged me to fight the other day and for some reason, I accepted.

Hina: Well, that will teach you a thing or two about not thinking before accepting anything.

Ranma-chan: But I-

Hina: I think that crash course is acceptable, Misako-sensei. Girls,  
assemble the ring! Me and Ranko-san are going to have a little match!

Ranma-chan: (putting her hand to her face and sighing) {Why me? If this keeps up, I'll make a habit out of fighting girls. This is insane!}

Hina: Having second thoughts, Ranko?

Ranma-chan: (snapping out of her thoughts) No way!

Scene: After a few moments, the ring is assembled and Ranma is ready to take on Hina. In one corner, Hina stood ready with a ribbon in hand. In the other corner, Ranma also stood ready with a ribbon, but was uneasy about wearing a leotard. But even she knew that such things can't be distracting for the time being.

Ranma-chan: Are you sure that wearing this leotard is necessary?

Hina: Don't ask stupid questions, rookie. Stand ready!

Ranma-chan: If that's the way you want it, fine!

[Hina started to twirl her ribbon towards Ranma. Ranma, not knowing the Martial Arts Gymnastics all to well, stood there to see what could she make of Hina's first attack. Ranma have to wait long because she was bound by Hina's ribbon in less than a second. With Ranma's arms and legs tied up,  
Hina decided to attack Ranma by throwing small clubs toward her. Noticing the impending danger, Ranma broke out of Hina's ribbon and jumped upward to avoid the clubs. Hina saw an opportunity to knock Ranma out of the ring, so she threw a giant rubber ball at her. Ranma saw the ball and as it came close, she kicked it crescent-style upwards towards the roof, making a hole. Ranma then made a triple somersault and gracefully landed at her corner of the ring. Hina was a getting a little frustrated because she couldn't finish the match early. The gym team that was watching the match was in amazement on how long Ranma has lasted against their captain.]

Ranma-chan: Hey, I'm pretty good.

Hina: I'm going to kill you!

[Hina resumed her attack by running towards Ranma and lashing out with a hula-hoop, but Ranma kept dodging it continuously. Hina was surprised by the agility of her opponent and was getting worn out and losing strength as the match continued. Ranma then jumped a few meters away from Hina and used her ribbon to catch the hoop. When the ribbon had entangled the hoop, Ranma pulled it away from Hina, disarming her. Hina was a loss for words. How could a first time gymnast be so hard to defeat?]

Hina: Who the hell do you think you are, rookie?! You think you can just waltz in here and beat the captain of the Furinkan High Martial Arts Gymnastics Team?! Take this!

[Hina then threw a direct barrage of small clubs towards Ranma. Ranma quickly discarded her ribbon and was quick to act as she saw a small pin on the ground, picked it up, and started to block all of Hina's pins with precise calculation. Now, Hina was really frustrated. ]

Hina: (gritting her teeth) That does it! Ranko, feel the impact of my greatest attack!

[The entire team gasped, for they knew what Hina's greatest attack was. Misako looked at Hina disapprovingly.]

Misako: Hina! I told you never use that attack again!

[Ranma was a little confused, but nevertheless, stood ready for anything Hina had up her sleeve. Hina then grabbed another hoop, got into a backhand stance, and stretched it so she could throw the hoop to her liking.]

Hina: Here it comes! Hoop Slice!

[Hina threw her hoop towards Ranma and the hoop was spinning very fast. Ranma Then threw the small club she had at the hoop so she can stop the movement. No such luck as the hoop sliced the pin in half. Ranma was surprised that the spin on the hoop was powerful enough that it could slice through a pin.]

Ranma-chan: {Have to think fast!}

[Ranma had only an instant to stop the motion of the hoop. And then, at the right moment, caught the hoop in her hand, and stopping the motion cold.]

Hina: What the-

[Ranma threw the hoop with the same trajectory towards Hina, but the spin was a lot faster. Hina was quick to dodge it as she jumped upwards; the hoop sliced through the ropes and it engraved itself to the wall. Ranma then saw the opportunity to finish the match as she grabbed a ribbon,  
twirled towards Hina, and entangled her ankles. Hina was screaming helplessly as she frantically flapped her arms quickly. Ranma then swung Hina toward the other side of the ring, stopped Hina's trajectory, and let her descend quickly to the floor headfirst. Hina was about to hit the floor,  
but Ranma quickly grabbed the ribbon from where Hina was entangled and saved Hina from crashing on to the floor. Ranma then lowered Hina to the floor slowly. Ranma had won the match.]

Ranma-chan: (apologetic) I'm really sorry, Hina.

Hina: (miserably) Kiss my ass, Ranko.

[After letting go of the ribbon, Ranma jumped out of the ring and landed on her own two feet. She was surprised that all the girls of the team surrounded her instantly and praising her for a job well done; all she could do was scratch the back of her head and blush. Ranma knew she was good,  
but was trying to be modest about it. All the while, Hina sat away from the crowd with her arms crossed; she was a bit angry but even more depressed. Ranma noticed this and decided to turn away from the crowd and see what was going on with Hina as she walked towards her.]

Ranma-chan: What's the matter, Hina?

Hina: Go away.

[Ranma sat beside Hina and noticed that her head was bobbed down. Ranma knew of this feeling because many people, now matter how skilled they can be, can lose to even the most under-skilled of people.]

Ranma-chan: Hina, I just got lucky back there. I really don't know anything about this sport. I acted on instinct, that's all.

Hina: Ranma must have taught you good instinct.

Ranma-chan: Ranma isn't a teacher, Hina. He's a student, just like me.

Hina: Then you must be as good as he is.

Ranma-chan: Well, he is stronger than me, but I'm faster than him any day.

Hina: He'd probably be laughing in my face right now. I lost to an under-  
skilled girl who doesn't know anything about gymnastics.

Ranma-chan: In my case, I have little time to learn all this. I have to face Kodachi in two days and need to get the basics down.

Hina: (looking up at Ranma) I guess I know why Ranma-sama sponsored you for the team. You do have potential. Me, I'm just an ego-maniac who likes to boss around the team all the time.

Ranma-chan: If it makes you feel any better, I'm a bit of an egomaniac,  
too. I only act that way when I have to, however. Anyway, I hope we can be friends.

Hina: Aw, don't get all mushy on me, Ranko. Practice is still in session and I'm going to teach all this stuff if I have to drill it in to you. Got that,  
rookie?

Ranma: (smiling and saluting) Aye, aye.

[Meanwhile, just outside the gym, the Kuno ninja was watching the match and was amazed on how Ranma had adapted so quickly to Martial Arts Gymnastics. He quickly dialed on his cellular phone.]

Ninja: {The mistress must know about this!} Mistress?

Kodachi: (annoyed) What is it?!

Ninja: I just saw Ranma in action, Mistress Kodachi. He has bested the Furinkan High gym Captain with very much ease.

Kodachi: Ooh, and on his very first day. Well, this should be interesting to see.

Ninja: Mistress are you-

Kodachi: What I do does not concern you!

Ninja: (frantically) No, my mistress, it doesn't!

Scene: At the Tendo home, Kasumi was showing Dr. Tofu the way out of the house. Dr. Tofu was a bit nervous to be around Kasumi, but was glad he able to ask Kasumi for courtship, so he was happy at the same time.

Dr. Tofu: I'm glad that you agreed to this, Kasumi.

Kasumi: I am still at a loss for words, Tofu-sensei. I really didn't know you had these feelings for me. I guess I am pretty oblivious; I just thought you acted silly because that is how I thought you were.

Dr. Tofu: Well, I do have to thank Ranma for this.

Kasumi: (confused) Ranma? What does he have to do with any of this?

Dr. Tofu: He finally gave me the push I needed to ask you out.

Kasumi: I see. Well, I'll see you soon, Tofu-sensei.

Dr. Tofu: (taking Kasumi's hand and kissing it) Likewise.

[After letting go of Kasumi's hand, Dr. Tofu left the Tendo dojo. Kasumi then walked inside the Tendo home. Reaching the living room, Kasumi finds her father, drinking sake as usual. Kasumi sighed at this because this has been her father's behavior for the past few days.]

Kasumi: Father, where is Auntie Saotome? I must speak with her.

Soun: (stops drinking and looks at Kasumi) I believe she is in the dojo. She's in her meditation practices again. Kasumi, if you really need some parental advice, you can ask me anything.

Kasumi: I believe you are busy with something right now.

Soun: (noticing his cache of sake) Well, so I am.

[As Soun drinks the strong beverage, Kasumi walks out of the living room and makes her way to the dojo. As she gets there, Kasumi notices that the inside of the dojo was glowing white. When Kasumi enters the dojo, she sees Nodoka sitting at the middle with her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. Which each passing moment, Nodoka's glow intensified. Kasumi was impressed by this because no one she knew had the ability to emit such light spontaneously. Then Kasumi noticed that the light Nodoka was emitting began to shift slowly; then the light started to form into a perfectly sphere. The sphere then hovered above her head by a few meters. Kasumi was so much in awe that she decided to get close to the glowing sphere.]

Kasumi: It's so beautiful.

[Kasumi then decided to touch the ball just out of curiosity, not really knowing what might happen. She reached up with both hands and took hold of the sphere. Unfortunately, when Kasumi made contact with the ball, it ignited and it exploded. The explosion wasn't strong enough to the destroy the dojo, but it made a bunch of burn marks on the on the walls. After the smoke cleared, Kasumi regretted on touching a seemingly harmless sphere. She was in to much shock to do anything, so she stayed in her position with her dress in burnt tatters.]

Nodoka: I have a little warning about human energy balls. If it's not yours, then it might explode in your face.

Kasumi: (shocked) Oh...my...

Nodoka: Did you want to see me about something, Kasumi?

Kasumi: (snaps out of it) Oh. I just wanted to talk to you about something.

Nodoka: By all means.

[Kasumi sits on her knees in front of Nodoka.]

Kasumi: (sadly) Auntie, I don't think your son likes me.

Nodoka: What makes you say that? I was just on the phone with him not too long ago and he says that he was thrilled that you are giving Tofu-  
sensei a chance.

Kasumi: That is just it, Auntie. Tofu-sensei just told me that Ranma pushed him into asking me out on a date. I guess Ranma didn't really like me.

Nodoka: Well, my son was never one to have a relationship with a girl. He feels, and he has told me this, that if he has a that kind of thing with a girl, then he might think of giving up the martial arts. My son would never give that up, Kasumi. His father and I raised him to be a martial artist so that he can carry on the Saotome School.

Kasumi: I guess that explains his lack of interest in girls. But haven't you ever talked to Ranma about this? I mean, doesn't he ever get lonely?

Nodoka: I have talked to him about this. He says that if he wanted a girlfriend, then it would have to be someone who understands what he's going through. In other words, martial arts come first.

Kasumi: It saddens me to hear that, Auntie.

Nodoka: Don't be. My son will know soon enough that there is more to life than martial arts. I have tried so hard to get my son to settle down, but I guess that's a job for when my son finds a soul mate.

Kasumi: (sighs) Auntie, do you think it could have ever worked out between your son and I?

Nodoka: I can't tell you that, dear. I know you love my son, but for now,  
give this Tofu-sensei a chance. In the meantime, put some clean clothes on. Those burnt clothes don't become you.

Kasumi: All right, Auntie.

[As Nodoka resumes her meditation position, Kasumi walks out of the dojo. She briefly examines her clothing and concludes that a full replacement of clothing is an order. As she walks by the entrance to the house, Kasumi notices that Nabiki and Akane have just walked in through the gate. ]

Kasumi: (smiling) Welcome home, sisters. How was you day?

Akane: Just great, Kasumi.

Nabiki: (chuckling) Oh, it was great, Kasumi.

Kasumi: What do you mean by that?

Nabiki: I got Saotome into the team this morning.

Kasumi: That's good. Now Ranma can figure out how to deal with Kodachi

Akane: That is if he could keep his mind on training and not on the girls in general.

Nabiki: Sis, will you stop considering Ranma as a pervert? You know it's not true.

Akane: But that first day he saw me naked when I was entering the bathroom! His eyes were bugging out!

Nabiki: He was just surprised to see you, Akane. Besides, there wasn't much to look at.

Kasumi: Nabiki, be nice to your sister!

Akane: I don't believe this. You're actually defending this creep for no good reason!

Kasumi: Akane...

Nabiki: Just cool it, sis. Besides, those girls will probably be fighting him today than try to rip him apart like this morning.

Kasumi: Oh my. Is Ranma hurt?

Nabiki: Just a bit bruised. The ingrate will probably thank me for getting him into the team.

Kasumi: Ingrate?

Nabiki: After I got signed up, Saotome was going on and on about how he was going to get even with me. So I tapped him somewhere on his back,  
took out his legs, and fell to the ground. Next thing I know, a mob of girls were treating him like rag doll in demand.

Kasumi: (disapprovingly) Nabiki, how could you? You know he's mad at you for selling those photos of him. Do you want him to be mad at you forever?

Nabiki: (confidently) What's he going to do? Hit me?

Akane: That's it! I'm going upstairs to do my homework!

[Akane angrily goes into the house and runs upstairs. Nabiki wasn't surprised at Akane's behavior, so she just sighed and shook he head.]

Nabiki: When is that girl going to learn? (Noticing Kasumi's tattered clothing) Jeez, Kasumi. Did something blow up in the kitchen?

Kasumi: You wouldn't believe it. Auntie was forming some kind of energy ball and when I touched it, it blew up.

Nabiki: That's right. I don't believe it.

Kasumi: Um, where is Ranma?

Nabiki: He's at gym practice and he's going to be there for a while, even after it's over.

Kasumi: Oh, that's right. He starts today.

Scene: About a few hours later at the Furinkan High Gym, the martial arts gymnastics team was about ready to leave. However, Ranma had no intention of leaving. She felt that she needed more practice in correcting any flaws in adjusting to this new form of fighting. This didn't go unnoticed by Misako, who was about ready to leave also.

Misako: Ranko, you're still in you're leotard.

Ranma-chan: I still need the practice, Misako-sensei. I've only got two days to learn how to do this.

Misako: It takes a lot more than two days to learn how to do this, Ranko. Martial arts rhythmic gymnastics can't be learned instantly, even if you manage to fuse your talents with gymnastics.

Ranma-chan: (pleading) Just one hour more, please?

[Misako was impressed with the determination that her new pupil had. Not even Hina, the captain of the gym team, was this devoted to the sport. ]

Misako: Oh, all right. One hour. But remember that even Rome wasn't built in a day.

Ranma-chan: Okay.

[As the gym teacher left, and so did the other gym students, Ranma was left to practice on her own. She stood in the middle of the mat that was set up and started to stretch her arms and legs so she can get started. After that,  
Ranma stood in silence and began to concentrate and what to do first. She decided to test out her agility first, so she began with a few dance steps. In her mind, Ranma began to listen to a classical music number so she can get into the groove. Then Ranma spread her arms wide and began to run across the mat. She the started to do a few flips at a constant rate. At the last flip, Ranma executed a handstand and stayed that way for a few moments. She then stretched her legs sideways, and then back together again. Then Ranma made a forward flip and landed on her feet, but not as graceful as she would've wanted. Ranma began to think that working with the gym equipment might help, so she went to get two clubs that laid on the ground. As she got them, Ranma began to twirl them slowly, but did it even faster as she went along. Ranma began to dance gracefully again, but this time she did so a faster rate. The music that played inside Ranma's head played even faster as the classical music was replaced by an electric guitar version of itself. As Ranma twirled the clubs even faster, she began to dance all over the mat, spinning gracefully a few times in the process. Then Ranma tossed the clubs to the air. The pins spined fast and high across the mat. As the pins made their decent to the ground, Ranma caught one of them with one hand; the other she caught it between her toes. Ranma continued to do this routine for a few moments on and the music in her head played even louder and faster. Then the music began to come to an end, and Ranma's movements slowed down. When the music finally ended, Ranma calmed down and wiped the sweat of her brow and sighed. She then looked at the clock on the wall and realized that she had spent almost an hour doing her exercise.]

Ranma-chan: I guess time does fly sometimes. Still, that was quite a work out. I feel that I can take on Kodachi already.

Voice from outside: What do you think you're doing here?!

Another voice: Mind your own business, little girl.

[Ranma became aware of the commotion outside the gym, so she went to investigate.]

Scene: Outside the Furinkan High gym, Akane is confronted by Kodachi,  
who was wearing her St. Hebereke school uniform and had a ribbon in her hands. Kodachi gave Akane a dirty look and Akane did the same to Kodachi. Akane then got into a defensive posture and got ready for any attack that Kodachi might have in mind.

Akane: I'll ask again. What the hell do you think you're doing here?!

Kodachi: I was about to check on my opponent. Then you showed up.

Akane: You were about to fight him before the scheduled date, weren't you?! Have you no honor at all?!

Kodachi: I believe in fighting in all fairness. Before the match, I mean. But I'll leave that philosophy be for the time being because I have never fought a male opponent before.

Akane: Planning to make Ranma one of you're male victims? Just like Ryoga?!

Kodachi: Heavens, no. You and your sisters can keep that sex-changing freak. I just want my Ryoga-sama. Have you come here to protect Ranma,  
if I may ask?

Akane: Hell, no! I just came here because Kasumi was concerned about him, but she was busy to go herself! But I guess since I ran into you, I might as well get a few kicks and pound you!

Kodachi: You know I will just end up humiliating you, Tendo.

Akane: (charging at Kodachi) We'll see about that, Black Rose!

[Indeed, Akane went on the offensive with a straight punch. But Kodachi was nimble enough to jump out of the way unharmed. With that, Kodachi kept her distance from Akane's offensive strike, even if the rough Tendo was slow on the punch. Akane kept attacking Kodachi, but was getting no strikes in. Kodachi then jumped back a few meters away from Akane and started to throw a huge number of clubs at Akane's direction. Akane was barely able to dodge the clubs, but Kodachi was able to snag Akane's ankle with her ribbon. Then Kodachi tugged her ribbon and Akane was distracted. Unfortunately, Akane got hit by a few clubs that connected with her arms and knees. Akane was about to fall, Kodachi pulled her ribbon and tugged on Akane's ankle even harder. This caused Akane to fall on her back. Then Kodachi pulled Akane's ankle so hard that it caused it to be dislocated. Akane tried her best not to scream in pain, so she gritted her teeth to restrain it. Then Kodachi pulled out a black rose and smiled in disdain at Akane's direction.]

Kodachi: Now, little girl. Stay!

[Kodachi waved the rose that she had in her hand. A strange kind of powder came out of the blossom and the it covered Akane from neck to toe. After the powder had died down, Akane found herself in a frozen position. All the while, Kodachi laughed in delight. Then she picked up Akane by her hair and looked at her face, smiling evilly.]

Kodachi: You knew it was going to be this way, no?

Akane: {I can't move...}

Kodachi: Now all there is left is to-

Voice: Stop it!

[Kodachi turned to the entrance of the gym and saw the female Ranma in a leotard. Kodachi was pleased, but Ranma looked at the gymnast in anger.]

Ranma-chan: Let go of her this instant!

Kodachi: (chuckling) Hmm. The hermaphrodite knight appears.

Ranma-chan: Let go of Akane, you witch!

[Akane realized who was yelling, and wasn't very happy about.]

Akane: Stay out of this, you jerk! I can handle this bimbo myself!

Ranma-chan: You're in no position to fight, Akane! You can't even move!

Akane: (on the verge of crying) Get the hell out of here! I don't need you! I don't need you're help!

Ranma-chan: Now is not the time to be stubborn, you stupid tomboy!

Akane: What did you call me?!

Ranma-chan: (facing Kodachi) Look, Kodachi! She's had enough! Let her go, or I won't fight you at all!

Kodachi: Well, if you insist.

[Kodachi quickly takes out a small razor blade and slices the long part of Akane's hair off. Akane then fell on her face, shocked at what happened. All the while, Ranma looked at Kodachi in disbelief; the gymnast had added insult to injury. Kodachi was looking down at Akane as if she was nothing. Then she let out a triumphant laugh and pranced away from the scene with more than a handful of Akane's hair in her left hand. Ranma decided to let Kodachi go and attended to Akane.]

Ranma-chan: Akane...

[All Akane did was sob with her face buried to the ground. Then she started crying. Ranma could only feel sorry for the beaten Tendo girl and decided not to say anything. All Ranma did was pick her up and walked off school grounds.]

Akane: (crying) Let go of me!

Ranma-chan: Stop this, Akane. We're going to see Dr. Tofu and see if he can do something about that ankle.

Akane: (scared) No! Anywhere but there! I don't want him to see me like this!

Ranma-chan: If it makes you feel any better, I'll take you to a barber to even that hair out.

Akane: Stupid jerk!

Ranma-chan: (sighs) I give up.

Scene: Back at the Tendo Residence, Nodoka was playing poker with Soun in the living room; They sat at opposite ends of the dinner table. Soun looked a bit nervous about his cards because his hand only contained a high card and nothing. He then looked at Nodoka and saw how serene she was while holding her cards. Soun thought she was bluffing, so he decided not to fold.

Soun: I'll bet 100,000 yen.

Nodoka: I'll see that bet, and I'll raise you 150,000 yen.

Soun: Oh, come now. You really think you have that good of a hand.

Nodoka: What do you think, Tendo-san?

Soun: I think I see a pattern. You've beaten me with nothing but high cards, while I've folded with full houses and flushes. I'm amazed I didn't see it earlier. But I have you now, Saotome-san.

Nodoka: Really?

Soun: (revealing his cards) See this! I have an ace of spades as a high card! Now I know you don't have a card higher than that!

Nodoka: (revealing her cards to Soun) Oh, so that's where the other ace went. I guess I have three aces of a kind, Tendo-san. I win.

[As Nodoka grabbed the bundle of money that was in the middle of the table, Soun bobbed his head and started to cry.]

Soun: (crying) Shogi. Go. Chinese Checkers. Chess. Poker. Isn't there a game you're not good at?

Nodoka: I'm not really fond of black jack. My husband and I used play it,  
but he always used to let me deal the cards. I often cheated because of this. It feels dirty.

[Soun continued to cry, not listening to Nodoka's words.]

Nodoka: Tendo-san, act your age for once.

[Just then, Nabiki entered the living room and saw what had just transpired. She was pleased to find out that Nodoka was not only skilled in the art of fighting, but also card playing. Of course, Nabiki loved to take chances with money, she wasn't really sure about taking on Ranma's mother in a game of cards. Then she realized that Nodoka had only beaten Soun and came to the conclusion that Ranma's mother shouldn't be to hard to beat.]

Nabiki: Mind if I play a round, Auntie?

Nodoka: Oh, I didn't realize that you were there, Nabiki. Well, if you insist on taking me on in a game of poker, I will oblige.

Nabiki: I wont go easy on you.

Nodoka: Strong words, Nabiki.

[Just then, the phone in the living room starts to ring; Kasumi enters the room and picks up the receiver.]

Kasumi: Tendo residence. (Realizes that Ranma was on the other end of the line and smiles.) Hello, Ranma. I assume that you have finished practicing and are ready to come home.

[Kasumi hears Ranma's response and she begins to be concerned.]

Kasumi: A problem? What happened?

[Kasumi hears Ranma's answer.]

Kasumi: Oh my! Akane sprained her ankle while fighting Kodachi? What was Kodachi doing at the gym in the first place?

[Ranma responds and Kasumi hears intently.]

Kasumi: I see. Ranma, is Akane all right?

[Another response.]

Kasumi: In shock? But you said that she sprained her ankle.

[Ranma explains what happened.]

Kasumi: Oh dear. After Kodachi had beaten her, she cut a considerable amount of her hair with a blade. No wonder Akane is in shock. (Sighs)  
Poor Akane. She's been growing that hair ever since she was little.

[Kasumi hears another response.]

Kasumi: Yes, I think so too. I just hope Akane can get over this soon.

[Kasumi listens to another response.]

Kasumi: So after Akane gets her hair evened out, you'll take her to Dr.  
Tofu. (Realizes something) Ranma, you're not walking around in a leotard, are you?

[There's no response.]

Kasumi: Ranma, you get yourself into a clothing store this instant. You might give girls a bad name by walking around like that. Whatever happened to feminine modesty?

[Another response.]

Kasumi: It doesn't matter. You're a girl now, so either find a decent dress,  
or find some hot water and then buy some pants.

[Another response.]

Kasumi: (sighs) Well, things are fine here. In fact, I'm about to decide what to cook for dinner.

[Another response.]

Kasumi: (surprised) You're going to cook? Ranma, I don't think that's necessary.

[Another response.]

Kasumi: Ranma, just because I'm engaged to Dr. Tofu doesn't mean you have to cook for me. Besides, I really don't know what you're cooking is like.

[Another response.]

Kasumi: Of course I trust you, Ranma. Since that first day I met you.

Nabiki: (muttering)Since that first day you slept with him.

Kasumi: (sighs) Well, hurry home. I'll guide you through the cookbook since you don't know my mother's recipes.

[There's a response, but this one makes Kasumi blush.]

Kasumi: (blushing) Stop that, Ranma. That idea won't be necessary.

[Another response.]

Kasumi: Well, my father is sobbing over the dinner table, and Nabiki is about to take on your mother in a game of poker.

[Over the phone, Kasumi hears a chuckling sound, which a few seconds later turns into a burst of laughter. Kasumi is confused by this because she really doesn't find anything amusing about gambling.]

Kasumi: (concerned) Ranma, is something the matter?

[Response.]

Kasumi: Well, okay. Hurry home. Bye.

[Kasumi hangs up the phone and sits next to her father, who was still crying.]

Kasumi: Honestly. That boy of yours is such a flirt, Auntie.

Nodoka: My son has that ability, Kasumi. What exactly did he say to you?

Kasumi: He wanted to cook dinner tonight, but I didn't let him.

Nodoka: And?

Kasumi: He said that I didn't trust his cooking abilities. And then...

Nodoka: Then...

Kasumi: (bowing her head down, a bit flustered) I can't say.

Nabiki: (smirking) Was Ranma talking dirty to you?

Kasumi: (to Nabiki) Of course not, Nabiki. I'm shocked that you would even say such a thing.

Nabiki: Okay, Kasumi. I'll leave you alone. Right now, I'm going to beat Auntie in a game of poker.

Kasumi: (remembering Ranma's call) I don't think that such a good idea,  
Nabiki. Ranma sounded amused at the idea of you playing poker with Auntie.

Nabiki: That don't mean nothing. All right, Auntie. Your funeral.

Nodoka: You mean yours, Nabiki.

Scene: Ranma, after quickly getting some mens clothing at a nearby clothing store and splashing himself with hot water, stood outside the barber shop waiting for Akane, while holding to his leotard with his right hand. He felt really bad about what happened to Akane because nobody deserved to have their hair cut off against their will. Ranma also felt more hatred towards Kodachi. That incident at the school was just another reason for the young martial artist to hate this Fatal Attractions reject. Ranma then tried to keep his temper under control by thinking about Kasumi. It was nice of her to look out for him, even suggesting to get some mens clothing so he wouldn't walk around in a leotard. Ranma then remembered Kasumi accusing him of not having any feminine modesty because he was walking around town in his girl form with a leotard.

Ranma: {Why should I have feminine modesty? I'm a guy.}

[Ranma then started to think more of Kasumi. He remembered how they first met and the memory of her just brought a smile to his face. To Ranma, Kasumi was an angel, a symbol of everything that is right in the world. A sweet, loving human being that was, in all cases, a rarity because a pure hearted girl who was seemingly devoid of evil was hard to find. A complete innocent. Ranma's thoughts are interrupted as Akane steps out of the barber shop.]

Akane: Well, I'm finished.

[Ranma couldn't help but look at Akane. He saw how Akane's new haircut, now evened out perfectly, made an improvement over her long hair. He then smiled slightly as he thought how cute looking Akane was. Unfortunately, this annoyed Akane.]

Akane: (annoyed) What are you smiling at?

Ranma: Come on. Dr. Tofu's waiting.

Akane: ...

Ranma: Stop moping. Let's go.

Scene: Somewhere in a forest, Ryoga was camping out. While he was heating up a kettle of water for his instant noodles, he started to think about Akane and the future date. It was making him so happy that he had a goofy smile on his face. Then he realized that he was lost again and it might take him more than a day to find his way back to Nerima. It made him sad to be lost, but at least he had something to look forward to.

Ryoga: Damn it, I'm lost again. I have a date with Akane and I get lost two days prior to it. Maybe I should have stayed in hotel in Nerima or something in that area. (Frowns) Yeah. Like that's going to make a hell of a difference.

[Kettle whistles.]

Ryoga: Ah, well. Dinnertime.

[After pouring the hot water over the cup of noodles, Ryoga began to eat mildly. As he ate, Ryoga wondered if he would make it to his date on time without getting lost. After eating, he set out to look for any sign of life and ask for directions. When he got out of the forest, Ryoga saw a sign posted nearby.]

Ryoga: Maybe that sign will help me out. Not like it matters. I'm probably somewhere near Tokyo.

[Ryoga was horrified to find out that the sign read "Welcome to Hokkaido." He fell to his knees and hit the ground repeatedly with his fist.]

Ryoga: (bawling) This is so unfair! God, of all your gifts, why did you give me worst sense of direction?!

Scene: Back in Nerima, Ranma and Akane had arrived at Dr. Tofu's clinic. Akane enters while Ranma decides to wait outside. As soon as Akane entered, Dr. Tofu emerged from his office and notices Akane. Akane tries to put on her best smile.

Akane: Hello Dr. Tofu.

Dr. Tofu: Hello, Akane. (Notices Akane's appearance) What happened to you?

Akane: It's just a sprained ankle, doctor. I came here to see if you can fix it up.

Dr. Tofu: I was referring to your hair, Akane. What happened to it?

Akane: I...cut it. You like it?

Dr. Tofu: It suits you. Short hair always looked good on you, Akane.

Akane: (blushes) Thank you.

Dr. Tofu: You said you had a sprain, right? Let's go to the examining room and have a look at it.

Akane: Okay.

Scene: In the examining room, Akane sat on one of the beds while Dr. Tofu started to treat her ankle.

Akane: Tofu-sensei...

Dr. Tofu: Yes, Akane?

Akane: Do you really think this haircut looks good on me?

Dr. Tofu: Yes. You really look cute.

[Dr. Tofu snaps Akane's ankle back in place; tears flowed freely from Akane's eyes. Dr. Tofu began to look at her in concern.]

Dr. Tofu: I'm sorry. Did that hurt?

Akane: No, doctor. I'm fine. (Begins to wipe her tears with her right hand)  
This embarrassing. It just won't seem to stop.

[Dr. Tofu sits next to Akane and puts his arm around her.]

Dr. Tofu: (concerned) Tell me what's wrong, Akane.

[Akane looked at Dr. Tofu and the feelings inside her became very unbearable to hold in forever. She began to cry hard on Dr. Tofu's shoulder. Dr. Tofu held Akane gently.]

Akane: (crying hard) Tofu-sensei!

Dr. Tofu: It's okay, Akane. Let it out.

Akane: (sobbing) {Tofu-sensei}.

[About a few minutes later, Akane walks out of the clinic with a weak smile on her face. She began to walk towards home without noticing Ranma. Ranma was about to go after her, but Dr. Tofu came out of the clinic stopped him.]

Ranma: Hey, Doc. I heard Akane crying in there. Is she alright?

Dr. Tofu: Her ankle will be fine, Ranma. I guess she wanted to let her feelings out.

Ranma: That's good. Anyway, I better be getting home. I'm cooking dinner tonight.

Dr. Tofu: Ranma, I like to thank you. You gave me the courage to propose to Kasumi and showed me that time waits for no man.

Ranma: Somebody had to, Doc. Kasumi's really going to like you. Hey,  
sorry about the things I said to you about the matter. I just wanted to see if you were really serious about Kasumi.

Dr. Tofu: Once again I thank you, Ranma. Because of this, I'd like to give you a token of my gratitude. (Reveals a book from out of nowhere) It's a book on shiatsu points. It'll really help you during a fight or after one,  
since you are into the martial arts.

Ranma: (excited and takes the book) Hey, thanks. With this, I'll probably learn some healing arts that'll keep me in a fight a bit longer.

Dr. Tofu: Well, I'll see you around.

Scene: A little later, Ranma and Akane were walking home. Ranma walked on the fence while Akane walked on the sidewalk.

Akane: (sighing and looking up at the sky) Nothing like a good cry.

Ranma: (looking at Akane) Akane...

Akane: (noticing Ranma)...

Ranma: I overheard what happened. The Doc said you looked cute. I'd figure you'd like that.

Akane: (sighs) Well, it doesn't matter anyway. Tofu-sensei's going to marry Kasumi and he doesn't have any interest in me. I think I may have finally gotten over him.

[Ranma frowns for a bit at hearing that Dr. Tofu is going to marry Kasumi. Akane notices this and began to look at Ranma with concern.]

Ranma: ...

Akane: Not that I care, but are you feeling alright?

Ranma: Like a million yen. Why?

Akane: (smirking) You're jealous.

Ranma: (annoyed) And what makes you say that?!

Akane: It's nothing to be ashamed of. You like Kasumi.

Ranma: As a friend. Nothing more.

Akane: You're a terrible liar, Saotome.

Ranma: I don't believe this. You're jumping to conclusions again, Akane. And here I was going to complement you and your new look, but you can just write it off.

Akane: Like I care! I seriously don't know what Kasumi sees in you!

Ranma: I don't either! So get off my back about Kasumi! Even if I was jealous, as you would put it, it really doesn't matter! Kasumi's going to marry someone who's already successful and I'm happy for her!

Akane: Whatever.

Scene: Meanwhile at the Tendo home, Nabiki and Nodoka were playing a game of poker while Kasumi and Soun watched on. Nabiki was a little bit worried while looking at her cards because she hasn't won a game against the Saotome mother yet. Nodoka, on the other hand, looked calm as she looked at her cards. Internally, she felt sorry for Nabiki because she insisted on betting money and not poker chips.

Nodoka: Maybe we should stop.

Nabiki: No way. I'm not going to cleaners yet!

Kasumi: Nabiki, Auntie has beaten you mercilessly and all you have is five-hundred yen.

Nabiki: I earned that money fair and square, and I'm getting it back.

Nodoka: All right then. We will bet everything we have on this last hand.

Nabiki: Let's raise the stakes, Auntie. I win, I take your son out on a date.

Soun: (crying happily) My intelligent daughter is finally going to complete her familial obligation! (To Nabiki) Win this hand for you father!

Nodoka: (raising an eyebrow) And just why do you want to take my son out, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Well, since my other sisters are going out on dates, that leaves me and your son. Besides, those empty headed girls at Furinkan High shouldn't be near your son anyway.

Nodoka: (sighs) My son is attracting schoolgirls again. It is amazing that he doesn't just pick a girl and go out sometime.

Nabiki: (confused) You mean you like it when girls run after him?

Nodoka: (smiles) It's a sign that I raised my son well.

Kasumi: And you did raise him well, Auntie.

Nabiki: (shuffling the cards) All right. My deal.

Nodoka: {Now for some strategy.}

[After Nabiki dealt out the cards, she tried to look indifferent about the cards she dealt herself. Nodoka was doing the same thing with her own cards. Nabiki then threw away two of her cards and waited for Nodoka two throw away some of her own cards.]

Nabiki: Are you going to stare at those cards all night, Auntie?

Nodoka: I'll stay with what I have.

Nabiki: (mentally worried but externally emotionless) {She could be bluffing. }

[Nabiki takes two cards from the top of the deck. She's mentally pleased with the hand she's got. Nodoka remains emotionless.]

Nabiki: Well, it's your call, Auntie.

Nodoka: (smiling) I fold.

Nabiki: (confused) Huh?

Nodoka: (getting up) Well, I better wait for my son to return.

[As Nodoka makes her way out of the house, Nabiki quickly looks at her own cards to see what she has. She had a pair of Jacks. Then Nabiki quickly looked at Nodoka's cards and saw that she had a of aces. Nabiki's face faulted; she realized that Nodoka threw the game intentionally. Just then, Soun looked over Nabiki's shoulder to see the cards.]

Soun: Maybe Saotome-san isn't so good after all.

Nabiki: {She did this on purpose.} Oh well, a win's a win.

Kasumi: (smiles) My word. I guess all the Tendo sisters will be going out this week.

Soun: (bawling happily) Happy day!

[Soun starts to drink another bottle of sake.]

Nabiki: (looking at her father with disbelief) We have to keep daddy away from the liquor box.

Kasumi: (sighs) He must be happy again.

Nabiki: So Kasumi, are you okay with this?

Kasumi: With what, Nabiki?

Nabiki: Me dating Saotome?

Kasumi: Oh, there's no problem at all. Besides, you and Ranma shouldn't be here with father anyway. You and Ranma should go after the match.  
Just take him someplace nice.

Nabiki: (shrugs) If you say so, sis.

[Meanwhile, Nodoka was at the front gate waiting for her son to return. She wondered to herself on how many girls, no matter where her son went,  
seem to be attracted to him. Over the years as her son got older, Nodoka took pleasure in seeing her son become the object of young female attention and hoped that one day he would settle down with one of them. Of course the chances of that happening are close to none since her son's interest lay in the martial arts. ]

Nodoka: (sighs) {I wonder if it was right to instruct Ranma in the martial arts. My son would never let that go for anything.}

[Notices Ranma and Akane had come home.]

Ranma: (slightly waves at Nodoka) Hey, mom.

Nodoka: I'm glad you came home, son. Any trouble coming here?

Ranma: Just peachy. In fact, the Doc gave me this book on shiatsu points.(shows Nodoka the book.)

Nodoka: (smiles) I'm glad that you are taking an interest in the medical field, Ranma. (Turns to Akane.) How are you, Akane?

Akane: Just fine, Auntie. Tofu-sensei fixed my ankle and I got a new hair cut.

Nodoka: It is an improvement over the long hair look you had before. Now the boys will bow before you.

Ranma: (walking into the house) Then she will proceed in severing their heads off for being perverts.

Akane: (angry) What does that mean?!

Ranma: (rolling his eyes up) It was a joke, Akane.

Akane: (angry) You see me laughing?!

Ranma: (Changing the subject) Now I hope everyone in the house didn't eat anything while I was gone. I'm cooking dinner tonight and Chef Ranma will prepare a fine feast.

[Ranma goes into the house.]

Akane: (mumbling angrily) I rather starve.

Nodoka: (to Akane) What was that?

Akane: (nervously) Um, Nothing.

Scene: Ranma had entered the kitchen and spotted Kasumi already taking out a few things like vegetables and meats and a few choice sauces and placed them on the table. Ranma guessed that Kasumi wasn't going to let him cook.]

Ranma: Actually, what I had in mind was chicken.

Kasumi: (surprised) Ranma, your home! (Calming down) Is Akane well?

Ranma: She's fine. I hope you like her new hairdo, though.

Kasumi: I'm glad she's okay. How was gym practice?

Ranma: It was fine. Learning to use weapons is a drag for me, but aside from that, rhythmic gymnastics does improve my agility somewhat.

Kasumi: That's good to hear.

Ranma: I also found that I have more fans than I care to know about.

Kasumi: Oh?

Ranma: And here I thought that teachers ogling at students was a crime.

Kasumi: Well, we all have our admirers. Besides, it's not like they came on to you.

Ranma: (sheepishly looking down) Not in a sense.

Kasumi: (concerned) Ranma, what happened?

Ranma: I rather not talk about it.

Kasumi: ...

Ranma: {I might as well tell her.} The gym instructor has several nude pictures of me. I'm telling you, I should've had her reported.

Kasumi: (shocked) Oh my! Isn't she married?

Ranma: I guess.

Kasumi: (appalled) Of all things. Buying nude pictures of young boys...

Ranma: It is kind of sick, huh? I mean, I can understand the school girls wanting to fantasize about me, but the teachers? I mean, this has happened to me before and I-

Kasumi: Ranma, does your mother know about any of this?!

Ranma: (whispering) Louder, Kasumi. I don't think three people in Peru heard you.

Kasumi: Why are you whispering?

Ranma: (whispering) Because I don't want my mom to know about older women gawking at me.

Kasumi: Your mother seems like an understanding person.

Ranma: (whispering) I just don't want her to know about women over 25 or thirty coming on to me.

Kasumi: (whispering) Why?

Ranma: Mom sent a rather subtle message to the last one that did.

Kasumi: There's nothing wrong with looking.

Ranma: Tell that to Akemi-sensei. She had a habit of flirting with me after school and my mom caught her in the act once. Course she didn't do anything right there and there, but I believe my mom had something to do with that carved message on the wall in Akemi-sensei's classroom that was found the next day. I believe it said "Touch my son and die!" Next thing you know, my teacher didn't come to school again.

Kasumi: Oh, come now. You honestly believe that your mother wrote that message just to scare off the teacher.

Ranma: I'm just glad that my mom doesn't know about you and me on that first day. I don't know what she might have done.

Kasumi: (smiles) At least I'm not dead.

Ranma: What does that mean?

Kasumi: (nervously)Um...

Ranma: You mean she knows?!

Kasumi: Well, yes.

Ranma: (very concerned) My God, Kasumi. Did my mom threaten you in any way?

Kasumi: No, not at all.

Ranma: (fiercely hugging Kasumi) Thank God! I think my mom is finally going soft. I mean, it'd be a shame if I lost, that is, Dr. Tofu lost you.

Kasumi: (flustered) {My Goodness.}

Nodoka: (from the living room) I heard that, Ranma. Get up at 3:AM tomorrow and I'll show how soft I've become.

Ranma: (miserably) Why me?

Kasumi: Um, Ranma...

Ranma: (realizing his position and lets go of the embrace) Sorry.

Kasumi: I'm flattered that you are concerned about me. Really.

Ranma: Well, it's just that mom doesn't like it when older women-

Kasumi: Ranma, it's okay.

Ranma: Fine. But I think that teacher won't try anything. I guess I have Nabiki to thank for that.

Kasumi: (smiles) Well then. Shall we get started?

Ranma: Yeah.

[Ranma was about to get started on making dinner, but he heard an unusual squeak. He stiffened for a bit, but regained his composure. Kasumi,  
however, noticed Ranma's slight change in attitude and grew concerned.]

Kasumi: Is there something the matter, Ranma?

Ranma: (smiling nervously) Uh, nothing. (Laughs nervously)

Kasumi: (raising an eyebrow) Okay.

[Ranma was about to resume his duties, but he hears the same squeak he had heard previously. This made him nervous, dreading what it might be. Ranma then began to sweat and slowly began to shake. ]

Kasumi: Ranma, what's wrong?

Ranma: (nervously) N-nothing, Kasumi. I'm just dandy.

Kasumi: You don't look well. Is something bothering you?

Ranma: (frantically changing the subject) Uh, where do keep the food cans?

Kasumi: In the cupboard. Ranma, please tell me what's wrong. Are you feeling ill?

Ranma: Why would I feel ill? (Opening and reaching into the cupboard)  
I'm in perfect health and-

[Ranma is interrupted by the squeak, and this time something was crawling on his hand. Ranma stiffened and got a good look at was crawling on his hand. His eyes went wide and frightened. Ranma then clomped quickly on Kasumi, wrapping his arms and legs around her. A flustered Kasumi looked at the frightened Ranma disapprovingly.]

Kasumi: (flustered) Ranma, what has gotten into you! This behavior of yours is intolerable!

Ranma: (very frightened) M-mo-mou-mou-mou...

Kasumi: Ranma, is there something in the-

[Kasumi glanced at the cupboard and heard something squeaking inside. Then the head of a little mouse appeared. The mouse then looked at Kasumi, and needless to say, Kasumi paled at the site. Both Ranma and Kasumi couldn't take it anymore.]

Ranma and Kasumi: (screaming) MOUSE!

[Kasumi, with Ranma still clomped on her, ran out of the kitchen, through the living room, out of the house, and through the open gate. Both were screaming in panic, trying to get away from the mouse as quickly as possible. As they ran out of site, the rest of the Tendo family and Nodoka could only watch the screaming couple run into night.]

Nodoka: This is interesting.

Soun: Most peculiar behavior.

Nabiki: Well, well.

Akane: {That pervert! How dare he grab Kasumi like that?!}

Scene: With Ranma still latched onto her, Kasumi continues to run frantically at every direction in Nerima, running over a few people on the way. Later on, Kasumi slowed her pace as she was getting tired from running and screaming. She stopped at the park to catch her breath. She was glad that she had distanced herself from the mouse.

Kasumi: (calming down) Well, I'm glad that we're away from that mouse.

[Kasumi noticed that Ranma was still latched onto her. Kasumi also noticed that Ranma was trembling and his teeth chattering.]

Kasumi: (flustered) Ranma, I think it would be best if you let go of me.

[Ranma didn't listen to Kasumi's request. He was to preoccupied with fear to listen.]

Kasumi: (sternly) Ranma, you let go of me this instant! This is improper behavior.

[No answer.]

Kasumi: (sighs) {This is no good. If people see me like this, they'll get the wrong idea.}

[Kasumi proceeded with trying to push Ranma off, but to little avail. Then,  
when she got her arms loose, Kasumi tried to at least loosen the grip on Ranma's tight clomp. No good. Ranma still had Kasumi in a tight embrace. ]

Kasumi: Ranma, please...

[Kasumi's attempts in getting Ranma off weren't working. She stood there doing nothing for a moment before an idea occurred to her. She hugged Ranma and started to hum a slow but soothing melody.]

Kasumi: {Whenever I or one my sisters was scared, mother used to hum this melody. I just hope it works on you, Ranma-chan.} (blushing a bit and sighing) {Well, friends do help each other, and Ranma, you are my friend. I-}

[Before Kasumi could finish her thought, Ranma's grip on her started to loosen. Ranma unwrapped his legs as well as his arms from Kasumi as he heard Kasumi's hum. He didn't feel scared anymore, but he did feel extremely calm with himself. He closed his eyes and listened to Kasumi's melody for a little while longer. All the while, Kasumi placed her head on Ranma's shoulder as she continued to hum. Even though she knew Ranma was trembling less than before, Kasumi felt that her friend needed more comfort. Kasumi felt sorry for Ranma. Such a strong man and he was terrified of mice.]

Kasumi: {Ranma-chan...}

Scene: Ranma and Kasumi walk towards home together. Ranma had his down, which didn't pass Kasumi's notice. Ranma also had an ashamed look on his face. Kasumi then tried to see if something was wrong with Ranma. When Ranma noticed Kasumi looking at him, he quickly turned his head away from her. Kasumi grew more concerned about Ranma because of this.

Kasumi: Ranma, what is the matter?

[Ranma stopped walking, as did Kasumi. Ranma then proceeded in walking to the nearby wall and leaning his head on it.]

Ranma: (sighs) Go ahead. Say it.

Kasumi: What are you talking about?

Ranma: You must think I'm a total geek. I know your too nice to say it to my face, Kasumi. I won't get mad at you, I promise.

Kasumi: Ranma-

Ranma: (angry) Just say it! If you don't, I'll really be angry at you for not being honest!

Kasumi: (trying to calm Ranma down) There's no need to take that tone,  
Ranma.

Ranma: I'm asking you to be honest!

Kasumi: It is not that big of a deal, Ranma.

Ranma: You're lying!

Kasumi: (a little hurt) Ranma, how can you say that?!

Ranma: (facing Kasumi) The truth, Kasumi. That's all I want!

Kasumi: It's no big deal, Ranma! I mean that!

Ranma: (a bit mad) Yeah right, Kasumi. I promised I wouldn't do anything, so don't be afraid of me. If you don't tell me, I'll hate you for it.

Kasumi: Then you will hate me even more for what I'm about to say. {I'm going to regret this.} You're being a child, Ranma.

Ranma: (incredulously) What?!

Kasumi: This is the truth, Ranma. I discovered your fear of mice, but I did not think for a second that you were less of a man. I just want you to know that. But I find it very appalling that you don't think that I am telling the truth when I said that it wasn't a big deal. (Voice breaking) Why can't you trust me, Ranma? I'm hurt that you would think less of me because you think I would have a big laugh about your little phobia!

Ranma: Little?!

Kasumi: Yes, little! Being afraid of mice is petty compared to other things. Ranma, a man is supposed to have fears, and I would think even less of one if they didn't. I'd be deluding myself by believing that even a martial artist like you didn't have any fears!

Ranma: (shocked)...

Kasumi: Ranma, I know that you have fears. Now I know one of them, but I assume you have others. I'm mad at you for thinking that I would think less of you because of this. I guess your other fear is what other people would think of you. Well, let me tell you something, Saotome-san. I didn't think of you less of a man because of that gender changing curse that turns you into a girl, and I don't think of you any less because you are afraid of mice!

[Ranma looked at Kasumi for a moment. He was shocked at everything that she had to say. Ranma was so sure that deep down inside, Kasumi would think less of him because of he was afraid of something as little as mice. Ranma then looked back at when he first met Kasumi and showed her his curse. She didn't think any less of him then either. Ranma bowed his head in shame because he didn't trust Kasumi. She trusted him, why couldn't he.]

Ranma: (shamefully bowing his head in front of Kasumi) I...I really don't know what to say...(chuckles)You must think I'm a total jerk right now, huh?

[Kasumi nods her head.]

Ranma: I'm sorry. I mean, you shown me more kindness than anyone and right now, I don't deserve it. You trusted me that first day, Kasumi-chan. I guess I can trust you because you're my friend and all. Please, don't be mad at me anymore. It was my mistake to burst out at you like that.

Kasumi: Ranma...look at me.

[Ranma raised his to face Kasumi. She stared at him and that made Ranma feel uncomfortable.]

Ranma: (softly) I'm sorry, Kasumi-chan...

Kasumi: I heard the first time, Ranma. (Smiles slightly) I accept your apology.

Ranma: (very happy) Kasumi, you're the best!

[Ranma then fiercely hugged Kasumi. Kasumi was surprised that Ranma took such action. Ranma then let go of Kasumi.]

Ranma: (remembering something) Oh yeah. I left my stuff at the Gym.  
(Smiles) Besides, I left something special there. Care to join me?

Kasumi: (blushing) Uh, yes.

[Ranma had already ran off towards Furinkan High with Kasumi right behind him.]

Kasumi: (smiles) {For some reason, I can't stay mad at him. Ranma-  
chan...}

[As Kasumi and Ranma headed toward Furinkan High, somebody in ninja garb jumped from behind the wall. A smile grew on his face.]

Ninja: So, the great Saotome Ranma is afraid of teeny tiny little rodents,  
eh? This will serve as delicious news for mistress Kodachi. Once I report this insolent boy's weakness, she'll be towering over Ranma. (Remembers something) Bah. It won't matter anyway. I put in a little surprise for that half man at the gym. I was saving for tomorrow, but now the noble Kuno family won't have to live the burden of having Ranma around anymore.

[The ninja runs to the direction of Furinkan High, snickering to himself.]

Scene: At Furinkan High, Ranma and Kasumi ran towards the gym. All the while, the ninja has been tailing them, unnoticed. The smile on his face grew even bigger for what is to come for Ranma. The ninja then hid inside a tree somewhere at a good distance from the gym. As Ranma and Kasumi entered the gym, the ninja took out a small remote control and pressed the button at the center. He began to snicker loudly.

Ninja: {In a matter of moments, Saotome Ranma will be forever a memory and the Kuno Family will rest easy. Taken that my masters would not appreciate my actions, but still, Ranma will be no more. This is indeed a happy day!)

[The ninja then started to laugh loudly to the heavens. He felt very victorious to the sure feeling that Ranma will be no more. He was this way for as a few moments, completely unaware that Ranma and Kasumi were looking at him oddly. Ranma had already picked up his schoolbag, plus he already locked the gym doors and Kasumi was beside him. The ninja finally noticed the pair and instantly stopped laughing. He frantically hid the remote control behind his back and tried to look innocent in front of Ranma and Kasumi.]

Ninja: (chuckling nervously) My, what a nice evening we're having, huh.

[As the ninja continued to laugh nervously, Ranma and Kasumi raised an eyebrow. Then the pair walked away, leaving the ninja alone. The Ranma and Kasumi stared to converse, completely forgetting about the ninja.]

Ranma: (smiling at Kasumi) I really liked the pin, Kasumi-chan. Thanks.

Kasumi: You are welcome, Ranma-san. Did you also like the lunch I made?

Ranma: Very. You make the best Sandwiches and sushi roles.

Kasumi: (smiling) Thank you.

[As Ranma and Kasumi indulge in their conversation as they left the school, the ninja could only look in disbelief and failure. He then frantically looked for a way to get inside the gym and found it by opening the windows. Moments later, he emerged from the gym with device in his hands. He then placed the device on the ground. The device was a metal box with a timer, which was all in zeros.]

Ninja: I don't understand it. I did everything right.

[The ninja looked over the device to see what was wrong with it. After much time, he noticed that the device had a loose wire.]

Ninja: (laughing) Huh, a loose wire.

[The ninja reconnects the wire. The device starts to function.]

Ninja: Now it works. (realizes what he just did and was now on the verge of crying) Mother...

[From a distance, there was an loud explosion coming from Furinkan High. Moments after, the ninja was lying down on his face with his clothes in cinders, twitching for a few seconds.]

Ninja: (in pain) That...hurt...

Scene: Later on that night at the Kuno Family training room at the mansion, the family ninja was on his knees and was ashamed to even look at Kodachi, and with good reason. Kodachi, who was in her black leotard,  
seemed like she was angry at her servant.

Kodachi: You idiot!

Ninja: (meekly) I was only doing what was best for the Kuno Family.

Kodachi: No, you poor excuse for a ninja! You thought you were doing the family a favor! But I'll have you know that the Kuno Family fight our own battles.

Ninja: (bowing his head in shame) I'm sorry, mistress.

Kodachi: Well, it doesn't matter. I'll place a proper punishment for you soon.

Ninja: I deserve anything you impose on me { as long as you don't have me play pranks on Master Kuno and selling me out.}

Kodachi: With that said, I must bring plan B into motion.

Ninja: Plan B, mistress?

Kodachi: Yes. You yourself said that Ranma adapted to the art of martial arts rhythmic gymnastics pretty well today, am I correct? Well, if he did that well, then Plan B will eventually be a necessity. I didn't use it against Akane because I knew the inferiority of her skills, but Ranma may prove to be troublesome.

Ninja: What about his weakness, Mistress?

Kodachi: Ooh, please tell me. Maybe plan B won't be necessary, then.

Scene: That night, the Tendos and Nodoka were eating the dinner that Ranma cooked. The dinner was made up with rice balls as an appetizer plus some breaded shrimp. The main course was basically poultry, one consisting of a whole chicken in oyster sauce and another in mandarin with some sesame seeds sprinkled on top. Another side dish was ramen, or instant noodles. At the table, everyone ate in their own way. Soun ate happily and so did Nodoka. Akane tried to look indifferently as she ate,  
Nabiki was trying to mind her manners as she ate more of Ranma's food,  
and Kasumi was the only one savoring the taste of Ranma's food as she the chicken.

Nodoka: So, how is my son's work as a cook?

Kasumi: {I'm almost jealous of him. Ranma's cooking skills are excellent.} Very good, Auntie.

Akane: Don't give Ranma too much credit, Kasumi. {The pervert's cooking rivals that of Kasumi, but I'm not going to tell them that!}

Soun: I assume you taught your son how to cook for himself, Saotome-san.

Nodoka: Why yes, Tendo-san. I do everything I can to raise Ranma a man amongst men. Besides, when Ranma does get married, he and his bride will share the cooking duties; plus Ranma won't be all lazy when the time for food comes.

Nabiki: {Man, Ranma sure can cook. Maybe I can make a killing if I got him to start his own restaurant and I get a desirable share of the profits. That is if I got him on his good side.} I'm surprised you and your son haven't started a business of his cooking, Auntie.

Nodoka: My son loves the Martial Arts, dear.

Nabiki: {Oh yeah. Getting Saotome to quit the art won't be easy.} You know, Akane, maybe you should be engaged to Ranma. He could teach you a thing or two about cooking.

Akane: My cooking is just fine, Nabiki.

Nabiki: Let me sum this up, Little Sister. Below prison standards.

Akane: (angry) You take that back!

Kasumi: Now, now. Let us not make this a hostile environment. I'm sure there's an explanation why Akane's cooking is questionable.

Nabiki: She's a natural born food killer.

Akane: Stop that!

Soun: Maybe you should ask Ranma to teach you how to cook, Akane.

Akane: Dad, now you're saying my cooking is bad?!

Soun: (nervously) No, no!

Akane: There is no way a guy is going to teach me how to cook!

[Everybody stops eating the second Akane made that statement. All the sudden, all eyes were on her. Akane felt regretful for saying those words in front of her family and the guest. What really made her cringe in shame was the glaring eyes of Nodoka and Kasumi.]

Nodoka: And just what is problem with my son teaching you how to cook?

Akane: Well, he's a guy! Guys don't to teach girls how to cook!

Kasumi: That doesn't justify what you said, Akane. Now, I want you to apologize to Saotome-san this instant!

Akane: (feeling like heel) I...I'm sorry, Auntie. I wasn't thinking...

Nodoka: (sighs) It's all right, Akane-chan. But you could have been more polite in expressing your opinion.

Nabiki: Your lucky Auntie didn't slice your head off, sis.

Akane: (nervously gulps)...

Soun: Hmm. Saotome-san, were is Ranma? I'm surprised he didn't come to dinner.

Kasumi: Ranma had something on the way home, father. He told me he never ate his own cooking. He also said he needed to train a bit.

Soun: That's my future son in law. No doubt he'll bring the Tendo Training Hall to prominence.

Akane: (muttering) I'm not going to marry him.

Nabiki: He hasn't chosen anybody, sis. But with Kasumi already engaged to the doctor, Ranma's choice for a bride will be fairly simple.

Akane: Yeah right. He hates you and I'm not ready for marriage. How does that simplify things?

Nabiki: (confidently) He doesn't hate me.

Akane: After selling hi-

[Nabiki quickly put her hand on Akane's mouth.]

Nabiki: (laughing nervously) Well, I guess we're finished here. Besides,  
Akane owes me money.

Akane: (muffled) I do not!

[Nabiki drags Akane away.]

Kasumi: (sighs) Auntie, you don't mind if I take a little something to Ranma, do you?

Nodoka: You can try, Kasumi. But I bet he's still practicing as of now.

Kasumi: Even so, he must get hungry after a while.

Nodoka: Very well.

Scene: Meanwhile, in the practice hall of the Tendo Dojo, Ranma, in his girl form, practiced her gymnastics skills and fusing them with the martial arts. She tried to remember that gracefulness counts in this kind of contest and also as well as skill. Taken Ranma wasn't one to think that gracefulness counts in the martial arts, but she also remembers that her mother once tried to put some elegance in her skills over the years. "You are a martial artist, not a street fighter," Ranma remembered her mother saying it once a few times. Of course, Ranma dismissed that advice because he thought what good is gracefulness in a real fight? Back to her present thoughts, Ranma took the advice of his mother about graceful skills. She continued to twirl the pins she had in both hands.

Ranma-chan: {Well, since I'm going to be stuck with a curse for the rest of my life, I might as well have a style for each of my forms. That way, I can hide my boy skills with that of a girl.}

Voice: Ranma?

[Ranma's thoughts are interrupted as she stops practicing and turns around. The voice from came from the entrance of the practice hall. It was Kasumi, holding a plate filled with a rice ball and some shrimp. Kasumi smiled as she got Ranma's attention, which made Ranma blush a bit.

Kasumi: Good evening, Ranma.

Ranma-chan: Uh, hi, Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi: I brought some of the dinner you made.

Ranma-chan: Thanks, Kasumi. But I'm not hungry.

Kasumi: Ranma, the only thing you had for dinner was a few octopus puffs and a soda. As far as I'm concerned, that isn't enough.

Ranma-chan: It is so!

[Ranma's stomach grumbles, indicating that he needs more food.]

Ranma-chan: Um, my stomach always does that!

Kasumi: Which means you are hungry, Ranma. Now eat up.

Ranma-chan: Okay, fine.

[Ranma began to eat, but the same time, minded his manners in Kasumi's presence.]

Kasumi: (sighs)...

Ranma-chan: (swallowing) What is it, Kasumi-chan?

Kasumi: Oh, nothing, Ranma. I just wanted to let you know that your cooking is excellent.

Ranma-chan: I know. Thanks.

Kasumi: My, don't we have an ego.

Ranma-chan: Hey, I can't help it if I'm great.

Kasumi: I am almost jealous. It rivals my cooking.

Ranma-chan: Well, your cooking is great, Kasumi.

Kasumi: Just great?

Ranma-chan: (nervously) Uh, I mean, It's excellent, Kasumi-chan!

Kasumi: (kisses Ranma on the cheak) Thank you.

Ranma-chan: (flustered) {Gosh...}

Kasumi: Let sit for a bit.

Ranma-chan: Good idea.

[Both of them sit down beside each other. They took their time to see who would speak first.]

Kasumi: (sighs) Ranma, can I ask you a question?

Ranma-chan: Shoot.

Kasumi: Are you fine with this arrangement between Tofu-sensei and me?

Ranma-chan: Well, yeah. I assume you two have known each other for a long time.

Kasumi: Well, yes.

Ranma-chan: Then it's solved.

Kasumi: Ranma, I know you got Dr. Tofu to ask me to marry me.

Ranma-chan: The marriage part was his idea, Kasumi. I didn't know he loved you that much.

Kasumi: Neither did I. I guess all those times he acted oddly was a sign that I never noticed before. I can be so oblivious.

Ranma-chan: I'm sure Tofu-sensei likes you for other reasons, Kasumi.

Kasumi: I'm surprised that father agreed to this engagement, seeing as you haven't chosen a bride yet.

Ranma-chan: (sighs) You deserve someone who is already successful,  
Kasumi-chan. And wiser.

Kasumi: Are you saying that you are not successful and wise?

Ranma-chan: Well I am successful! But my mom says that I need more wisdom.

Kasumi: I'm sure you are very bright, Ranma.

[Ranma then hugged Kasumi, earning a smile from her. Kasumi then returned the hug as she rapted her arms around the boy/girl. Ranma then kissed Kasumi on the cheek. Kasumi was surprised at this because she never expected Ranma to act this way.]

Kasumi: {Ranma-chan...}

[The moment was interrupted as they both heard a scream from outside.  
Then a figure fell through the roof and crashed inside the Tendo Practice Hall. The figure landed on top of Ranma, wrecking the wooden floor in the process. After all that, Kasumi realized that she was hugging a pair of legs and not Ranma, making her let go of them. She then turned away in embarrassment.]

Kasumi: {Goodness!}

[From the newly made crater, a person came up from the pile of wood. It was Ryoga, and he was happy that he was once again in the Tendo Dojo.]

Ryoga: I'm back in Nerima! The missile launcher worked!

[Ryoga's relief feeling turned pale as he heard a growl from below him. A very angry growl. He looked down and noticed a red-headed pig tailed girl who looked very angry at him for some reason. Ryoga then looked at his hands and noticed that he was grabbing the girl's breast. Ryoga looked sheepishly at the girl.]

Ryoga: (nervously) I...uh...can explain...

Ranma-chan: (very angry) You think you a guy!

[Ranma double kicks Ryoga off herself. Ryoga landed a few feet from the crater on his back. Ranma then emerged from the crater and stared at Ryoga in anger.]

Ranma-chan: (angry) How can you just grab me like that, Ryoga!? Stinking pervert!

Ryoga: (bowing his head in shame) I'm really sorry, Miss! I didn't mean...(realizing something and raising his head to look at Ranma)  
Hey, wait a minute! How do you know my name?!  
Ranma-chan: I'm Saotome Ranma, you dork! Who else would I be?!

Ryoga: (confused) Huh?! Are you Ranma's sister by any chance?! Please don't tell him about this! He'd kill me!

Ranma-chan: What the hell are you talking-

[Ranma then felt boiling water on her head. It turns that Akane poured it from a kettle. Soon enough, Ranma was a guy again.]

Akane: You obviously never told him about your curse, moron!

Ranma: Well, excuse me, she-man!

Akane: Look who's talking!

[The argument was interrupted by a loud thud. Ranma and Akane noticed that Ryoga had fainted out of shock.]

Ranma: ...(turning to Akane) This is your fault, Akane.

Akane: (turning to Ranma) My fault?! You never told him about any of this!

Ranma: You nearly gave Ryoga a coronary!

Kasumi: Stop it, both of you! Ranma, your friend just fainted and all you can think about is arguing with Akane!

Ranma: (shamefully bowing his head) You're right. I'll help you carry him to the living room.

Akane: I'll prepare some tea.

Ranma: (muttering) God help us all.

Akane: What was that?

Ranma: (nervously) Nothing!

Kasumi: (bowing her head and sighs)...

[End of Section 2]


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes

This will be last Ranma 1/2 AS story I'll write for now. I've already started to go to college and I need to concentrate on my studies. But bear with me, I'll write more stories as soon as I get to them. For now, read Section 3 of Ranma AS. I'll put these sections together as soon as I can.

Prologue

Scene: It was close to the evening hours of the day at the city hospital in Tokyo,  
Japan. Inside the waiting room, many people, awaited any news about the condition of their loved ones. One of these people happened to be Saotome Ranma, who had his head lowered as his face just watched the floor while sitting on one of the chairs. He was sweating and rightly so because someone he cared for deeply was wounded not to long ago.

Ranma: (heart racing) {Why?! Why in God's name did this happen?! How did it come to this?!}

Voice: Ranma-san?

[Ranma looked up and noticed a man in white coat. He realized it was the doctor and immediately stood up. ]

Ranma: (panicky) How is she, doc?!

Doctor: She's in stable condition, son. But she hasn't woken up yet.

Ranma: (putting his hand on his face) Dear God, no...

Doctor: There's no need to panic, Ranma.

Ranma: (panicked) Like hell!

Doctor: We are doing all we can, Ranma-san.

Ranma: Can I at least go see her?!

Doctor: Only a short while, be-

[Ranma didn't wait any longer, so he ran past the doctor and entered one of the rooms. He frantically looked for the patient until he found her. She was lying on a bed, motionless and completely unaware that Ranma was there. She was very still,  
but also sweated. Ranma walked over to her bed, looked at the face of the girl lying there. It was Tendo Kasumi, a friend who may be dying. Ranma couldn't help the tears that were threatening to burst from his eyes. He then sat on a chair which was next to the bed were Kasumi was, and took hold of her hand and kissed it gently. Ranma held on to that hand for a few minutes. Ranma then noticed that tears were already dripping from his face. He was on the verge of screaming.]

Ranma: {Why, Kasumi-chan? Why did you have to risk your life for me? I know friends look out for each other. But why did you have to take the shot for me?!}

[Kasumi began to moan in pain and Ranma eyes widened in fear.]

Kasumi: It...hurts...

Ranma: Kasumi-chan!

Kasumi: (slowly opening her eyes) R-Ranma...it hurts...

Ranma: Please, Kasumi! You have to pull through!

Kasumi: It's not the shot, Ranma-chan. Your hand...

Ranma: What are you-

[Ranma notices that his hand was squeezing Kasumi's hand to tight. He blushes in embarrassment and pulls away. ]

Ranma: Sorry.

Kasumi: Ranma, you must let me rest. It'll help ease the pain.

Ranma: But Kasumi-

Kasumi: I'll wake up when you come again, Ranma-chan. I promise.

Ranma: (tears in his eyes) Kasumi...

Kasumi: (softly) I promise.

[Kasumi drifts away to rest. Unfortunately, this really scares Ranma.]

Ranma: Kasumi-chan!

Voice: Keep it down, you moron! I have a headache, I'm hungry and I don't need you're belly aching to keep me up!

Ranma: This is none of-

[Ranma tears the blinds open to see who was the other patient. He was angry and was about to pound the patient stopped as he looked at his condition. The patient was lying down and had a bruised face which indicated that he was in a fight. His right eye was shut, parts of his face looked tenderized and his hair looked mussed up.]

Ranma: Jeez, what in god's name happened to you?

Man: Well, at least my tenderized face calmed you down. If you're going to stay here, keep it down. You'll be doing me a favor as well as your girlfriend.

Ranma:...

Man: (sighs) Look, I'm sorry I blew up at you like that, kid. I was in match tonight and took too many hits to the head and its been ringing like an unanswered phone.

Ranma: (looking at the man and raising an eyebrow) Kid?

Man: You have to be least 15, right?

Ranma: 16.

Man: And I'm over 20. So I have every right to call you kid.

Ranma: Do that and I'll tenderize whatever the guy you fought didn't touch on you.

Man: (sighs) Your name's Ranma, right?

Ranma: Saotome Ranma.

Man: Hatanaka Katsuke. I'm a professional boxer. And you?

Ranma: Martial Artist of the Saotome school.

Katsuke: I can see why you were so confident in kicking my ass. Take seat, and we'll talk.

[Ranma sits on chair next to Kasumi's bed, but turns away from Katsuke. He holds Kasumi's hand, but softly, so he wouldn't wake her up again.]

Ranma: (worriedly) No offense, Hatanaka-san, but I don't feel like talking.

Katsuke: The way my only open eye sees it, you look guilty. Look, I know it's none of my business, but I think it'd be best if we talked.

Ranma:...fine.

Katsuke: You should have faith that God will be in your side. At least that's what Sister Angela would say.

Ranma: Who's Sister Angela

Katsuke: A friend. Why?

Ranma: It's nothing. I was just curious.

Katsuke: Well then. Let's talk. I have a feeling that you're nerves will settle after this.

Ranma:...

Katsuke: So, what happened?

Ranma: Well, I...let me start from the beginning so you'll understand...

Ranma 1/2 AS Originally "A Little Motherly Love"  
by Serguei Rocha Original stories by Celeste Byrd Section 3: I Know What You Did, So I Want You To Scream (Sub Section 1: Deadly Rose, Sleepy Horse)  
Scene: One month ago from the prologue...  
It was early in the morning in the Tendo home. In Kasumi's room, the eldest Tendo sister begins to stir and rises slowly from her bed. She then walks over to her window and opens the curtains to see the sun. She slowly opens her eyes and sighs. Another morning has begun.

Kasumi: Morning. Beautiful, happy morning.

[After stretching for a moment, Kasumi left her room and was now in the hallway. She was about to go the bathroom, but then remembered if Ranma was up already. She walked to the guest room where the Saotomes were staying and opened the slide door slowly as to not wake them up. She noticed that Ranma's mother was still asleep on her futon, but she also noticed that Ranma's futon was untouched,  
meaning he never went to sleep.]

Kasumi: {Ranma, not again...}

[Kasumi ran downstairs and headed strait for the dojo. What she found was that a bunch of rhythmic gymnastics equipment was all over the floor. Then she noticed at one end of the dojo, Ryoga was lying on the floor, dazed and obviously tired. At the other end of the dojo, Ranma, in girl form, was sprawled on the floor,  
unconscious.]

Kasumi: Ranma-chan...

[Kasumi walked over to Ranma. She kneeled down next her and noticed that features on Ranma's face were horrible. Her eyes looked baggy and he chins looked a bit bruised. Kasumi concluded that Ranma pulled an all nighter again training with Ryoga and not getting enough sleep. Kasumi almost felt sorry for him.]

Kasumi: (sighs) It serves you right, Ranma-chan. Training these past few days with Ryoga-kun and not getting any rest is very unhealthy for you. I know you love the martial arts, but I-

[To Kasumi's surprise, Ranma began to stir. She moaned painfully as she tried to get up.]

Ranma-chan: Where-

Kasumi: Shush, Ranma-chan. You need time to rest. Today is your match and I don't want you going into a fight all haggard.

Ranma-chan: (tiredly) Wh-What did you just call me?

Kasumi: You kept asking me that these past few days. And like I said, it's because your sweet.

Ranma-chan: (slightly smiles) Just don't say that in front of the doc, Kasumi-chan.

Kasumi: (sighs) That's right. Today I have a date with Tofu Sensei.

Ranma-chan: I kept reminding you of that these past few days. Hell, I had tell my mom about getting you an outfit.

Kasumi: You're swearing again.

Ranma-chan: Aw, man. Not you...

Kasumi: (putting her hand on Ranma's head) Just rest a bit, Ranma. You have a big day today, plus you have to go to school.

Ranma-chan: (closes her eyes) Okay...

[As Ranma rested, Kasumi went to see Ryoga and see if he was alright.]

Kasumi: Ryoga, are you all right?

Ryoga: (groaning and eyes fluttering) Huh...?

Kasumi: It's just me, Ryoga. Ohayo.

Ryoga: (chuckling)...

Kasumi: (confused) Ryoga?

Ryoga: (whistling) Ooh, you are fine today, Kasumi-san.

Kasumi: (appalled) Ryoga!

[Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Ranma ran up to Ryoga, picked him up by his shirt, and pushed him up to the wall.]

Ranma-chan: (angry) Care to tell me on what the hell you were doing?!

Ryoga: (smirking) Well, hello to you, too.

Ranma-chan: Why the hell were you whistling at Kasumi!?

Ryoga: Care to go another round, Girlie Boy?

Ranma-chan: Why you little-!

[The fight started and Kasumi got out of the dojo just time to avoid getting hurt. From the outside, Kasumi could see that Ranma and Ryoga were hurling gym equipment at each other and even fighting at a few moments. Both of them started to shout obscenities at each other as the fight intensified. All Kasumi could do is watch. She even bobbed her head down and sighed.]

Kasumi: Men...

Scene: Much later, Ranma, back in male form, Ryoga, Akane and Nabiki are walking to school. Ryoga was walking beside Akane, Ranma was walking lazily on the nearby fence, and Nabiki was walking ahead of Ryoga and Akane. Ranma and Ryoga were the only ones who looked drowsy and lazy-eyed because of their martial arts practice sessions that pretty much went through the early part of the day.

Ryoga: Ranma...

Ranma: (looking down at Ryoga and glaring at him angrily but lazily)...

Ryoga: It was joke. What I said today during practice.

Ranma: (yawning) You joke like that again, I'll stick a pipe somewhere unpleasant.

Ryoga: (mockingly) Ooh, I'm scared.

Nabiki: (rolling her eyes up) You two are a couple of psychos.

Ranma and Ryoga: (looking at Nabiki) What do you know?

Nabiki: Well, I do know that during breakfast, I noticed that your faces were purple in some places.

Akane: Ranma provoked Ryoga into fighting him.

Ranma: (looking at Akane) What was that?!

Akane: Ryoga is too nice a guy to start a fight!

Ranma: (yawning) We weren't fighting. We were practicing.

Akane: Practicing?! You two nearly destroyed the dojo and each other!

Ranma: Sounds like you were worried about me.

Akane: Shut up! I cant believe you would put poor Ryoga into another all night training session with you! Don't you have any consideration for your own friends?!

Ranma: Like you have any consideration for other peoples opinions?

Akane: What does that mean?!

Nabiki: People, people. We don't want to lose our voices here.

Ranma: She started it.

Akane: Says who?!

[Later on, the four finally arrive at school with some time to spare. Unfortunately,  
Tatewaki was standing in the way of the entrance to the building. He was holding a bokken in front of him, aimed at Ranma. Tatewaki looked determined finish of his opponent, namely Ranma. There was a small crowd behind Tatewaki looking on.]

Ranma: (bowing his head in boredom) {Not this again...}

Tatewaki: So, you show your face once again, Saotome!

Ranma: (yawning and stretching his limbs) Kuno, I'm really tired of this. Just let me in and I won't pound you.

Tatewaki: Don't think I will let you in this school that easily! This time I know the gods are on my side!

Ranma: I don't think I'll get in. I know I will get in school.

Ryoga: (rolling his eyes up) {Mr. Confidence.}

Tatewaki: I may have failed in my earlier attempts, but now that I know more about you, the fair Akane and the pig tailed girl will be free of your clutches!

Ranma: (raising an eyebrow) And that is?

[Tatewaki runs to a nearby tree and climbs it. For a moment, the tree seemingly shook a few times.]

Tatewaki: Now, Saotome. Face your fear like the man you claim you are!

[Tatewaki jumps out of the tree, dressed as a giant grey rat in red underpants with yellow buttons.]

Tatewaki: Shake in fear, in-slaver of women! Squeak! Squeak I say!

[Tatewaki charges at Ranma, yelling squeak and his bokken aimed at Ranma. Ranma looked bored at this so he decided for a bit of action.]

Ranma: (singing) Hey Kuno, you're so down, you're so down-

[Ranma jumped straight up into the air and as Kuno got closer, placed an ax kick on top of his head, driving it into the ground, stopping Kuno's motion cold.]

Ranma: (singing)-you're on the ground. Hey Kuno! Hey Kuno!

[Ranma continued to walk into the building. Ryoga, Nabiki, and Akane followed afterwards.]

Nabiki: (chuckling) You know, that was actually funny.

Ryoga: Maybe I should learn to do that. You know, singing to emphasize.

Akane: (shrugging) It was so-so.

Scene: Later on in the day, Ranma was fast asleep during his social science class that afternoon. He was snoring, which really irritated Kurumi-sensei, a tall woman in her late twenties with glasses and flowing brown hair. She then decided to do something about it and approached Ranma with a ruler so she can wake him up. As she got near him, however, Kurumi-sensei could hear him mumbling something about history of 19th century Europe, which was the subject she was lecturing. Kurumi-sensei didn't have the heart to punish him.

Kurumi: Don't snore, Ranma.

[Ranma stopped snoring.]

Kurumi: Good boy.

[Kurumi then returned to her desk and started lecturing again. All the while, a student next to Ranma stared at him in disbelief.]

Student: (quietly) Man, I gotta learn how to do that.

Kurumi: Stand in the hall!

Student: (frowning and slouching) Damn it.

[It was lunchtime at Furinkan High, but Ranma wasn't in the company of his friends because he was busy sleeping on his desk in the classroom where his history class took place. He had laid his head on his desk and was snoring quietly. All the while, Kurumi-sensei was checking her class' homework. She was distracted a few times because Ranma hadn't left for lunch, much less from his desk.]

Kurumi: (sighs) {Poor boy. I've seen him these past few days and each time he's much more tired than ever. I also see him more bruised than ever. It's a shame. Such a cute little boy being pushed so far in the martial arts. (Realizes what she said and shakes her head) What am I thinking?! I'm his teacher! I better wake him before I go crazy!}

[Kurumi decides to walk over to Ranma's desk. When she arrives, Kurumi shakes Ranma so he could wake up. Ranma doesn't wake up and continues to sleep.]

Kurumi: Ranma, wake up. Lunchtime.

[Ranma keeps sleeping. Kurumi shakes him again.]

Kurumi: Wake up.

[No answer.]

Kurumi: Ranma!

Ranma: (tiredly) Go away...need sleep...

Kurumi: (sternly) Ranma, this is your teacher speaking. I will tolerate this behavior no longer, so I demand that you remove yourself from that desk or I will have you suspended!

Ranma: (tiredly) Sleep...big match...

Kurumi: {Okay...}

[Kurumi started to pull Ranma from his desk. She was having trouble though,  
because Ranma was fully intent on sleeping that the desk of removing him of said desk was difficult. Kurumi then wrapped her arms around Ranma's waist. She blushed a bit as a thought came to her.]

Kurumi: {Such a manly...(shakes her head)Task at hand, Task at hand...}

[Kurumi proceeded in pulling Ranma from his desk. She gritted her teeth as she pulled. It was obvious that Kurumi was having a tough time because Ranma slept like a log and wasn't budging. Kurumi then gave it one final pull and finally got Ranma off his desk. Unfortunately, Kurumi pulled too hard, which caused her to get imbalanced and fell on the floor, with Ranma on top of her. ]

Kurumi: (flustered) {Goodness!}

Ranma: (groggy) Uh...

Kurumi: (sternly) Ranma, as your teacher, I demand you remove yourself-

[Unfortunately, Ranma embraced Kurumi and started to snuggle on her. Kurumi couldn't get out of the embrace, mainly because Ranma had her arms locked in the hug. Kurumi started to struggle to free herself of Ranma.]

Kurumi: (flustered) Ranma, please...

Ranma: Hmmm...

Kurumi: For God's sake...

Ranma: (rubbing his face on her chest) ...

Kurumi: I...can't...stand it...losing...control...

Voice: (screaming) You pervert!

[Out of nowhere, Akane comes in and kicks Ranma out the window, thus letting free Kurumi. Ranma crashes into the forest of the high school with a thud.]

Akane: (angry) I swear to God, that guy has no decency!

Kurumi: (somewhat disappointed with her head down)...It wasn't his fault, Akane.

Akane: (turning to Kurumi) What?!

Kurumi: I...tried to get Ranma out his desk, but he was sleeping so deep. I managed to pull him out of his desk, but he landed on top of me.

Akane: ...

Kurumi: Do please remind his mother not to train him so hard, Akane. It's not healthy for him.

Akane: But-

Kurumi: Do it.

Akane: Yes, Kurumi-sensei.


End file.
